Their New Life
by Lizzieque96
Summary: When Aria finds out that she is pregnant with Ezra's baby everyone turns on her. So she leaves and starts her new life and becomes famous. Will Aria and Ezra end up together, What will happen to the baby? I suck a summaries, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first Fanfic please be nice this story is about Aria and Ezra. I hope you guys like it. I do not own PLL or Aria and Ezra.**

Flashback:

What am I going to do? I'm seventeen and pregnant with my ex-English teacher's baby, what are my parents going to think? Better question what will Ezra think or my bestfriends? I knew I had to tell them soon but I was so scared, I mine as well get it over with!

I walk down the stair and out the front door of my house. I had to tell Ezra first, and then I would worry about my friends and family. Once I got to his apartment I knock on the big brown door, I wait with fidgeting fingers awaiting my future with Ezra. He opened the door and I automatically knew something was wrong.

"We need to talk." was the first thing he said. The only thing that I can think of is did A get to him, does he know, id he mad?

"What's wrong Ezra? You're scaring me." I said with panic in my voice.

"I think we need to break up" I was completely in shock I thought he loved me.

"What, why, Ezra we love each other! Why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because I don't love you, I never did and besides my mom made a point, I don't need a student teacher relationship over my head, you're not good for me! You're too immature and naïve sorry you can't see that." As soon as the words left his mouth I couldn't hold back my tears any more they were streaming down my face. How could he betray me like that and call me immature and naïve, what did I do wrong for him to not love me? This is not the sweet Ezra I know. I glanced at him one last time through my wet eyelashes and left, I was so distraught. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

I went home, curled up in my big fluffy comforter and cried myself to sleep. I couldn't think about telling my parent's right now, I was to upset.

* * *

1 Week Later

I was still really upset, I haven't eaten much, just little things like crackers. All I do is lay in bed I haven't even talked to my friends they have called several times but I don't feel like talking to them. I decide its time to get up and get on with my life if Ezra doesn't want me then oh well. I need to tell my parents and let my friends know that I'm not dead or that A hasn't gotten to me.

After I take a shower and get dressed, I hear my parents down stairs. "It's now or never." I mutter quietly to myself.

"Mom, Dad, are you there?"

"Down here sweetie!" mom shouts from down stairs.

"Hey I need to talk to you guys about something, please don't be mad!" I am so nervous I could feel the clamminess of my hand radiating of my skin.

"What is it Ar?"

"I'm pregnant." Complete silence the opposite of what I was expecting. I was expecting a full on outburst but nothing.

"What?" my dad finally speaks.

"I'm pregnant." I say again.

"I heard what you said Aria, how did you get yourself knocked up at seventeen you know what happens to pregnant teenagers! They're low life's. By this point I had tears cascading down my face I was so upset.

"I didn't mean for this to happen but it did I can't do anything about it!"

"I think you need to leave, get out of my house and don't come back!" I never thought that my family would ever abandon my but I guess I was wrong. I look to my mom how has said nothing thus far.

"Mom?"

"Leave Aria you heard your Father!" I couldn't breathe I was so shock, so taken back I ran up stair got all the stuff I needed, and wanted packed it all up and left. I drove to Spencer's maybe I could stay with her for a little while till I could find my own place. Once I get there I get out of my car and go ring the doorbell she answers almost immediately.

"Hey Spence, can I say with you for a while?"

"Hey, sure but why? And why haven't you answered your phone in a week?"

"It's a really long story, and I'd rather not talk about it right know."

"Okay yeah, whenever you're ready to talk about it I'm here." She smiles at me.

"Thank you Spence you're the best, I don't know what I would do without you or Emily and Hanna." I say with a small smile.

We walk in to the Hastings, it's very quiet as always. Peter and Veronica are most likely out of town like normal leaving Spencer all by herself.

"Spence I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back, okay."

"Okay, are you sure you are okay, you look kind of pale?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" I say and run to the bathroom. I get in the bathroom slam the door and vomit, whoever named it morning sickness was clearly mistaken, it hits you at all freaken hours of the day! After I finish up I flush the toilet and wash my hands, I look at myself in the mirror and notice how red and puffy my eyes and face are. I quickly splash water on my face and instantly feel relief.

I walk back down stairs and see Spencer sitting on the couch. "Hey, I'm back."

"Do you want to talk now?" she asks

"Yeah actually I do."

"So what happen, when you got here you looked like you have been crying for days."

"That's because I have been, for one Ezra broke up with me, he said he didn't love me and never did, and I wasn't good for him, that I am too immature and naïve. Also my parents kicked me out!"

"Aria I'm sure that's not true I know Ezra loves you, you can see it in his eyes when he looks at you and why did your parents kick you out?"

"I can't tell you why my parents kicked me out, but I know Ezra doesn't love me, I've never heard him be so cold with anyone except his own mother."

"I'm so sorry Ar, I wish I could give you answers, have you talked to him since?"

"No even if I wanted to I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Hey so I'm supposed to be going out with Toby tonight, I can cancel if you want me to?"

"No no, go out with Toby and have fun, I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure, I don't have to go"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll just read or something maybe call Hanna or Em to come over and keep me company."

"Okay, well do you want to help me get ready? It might help you take you mind of everything."

"Sure, that sounds great."

It's been a few hours since Spencer left, I decided not to call Han or Em, I just wanted some quiet for myself. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for once. I notices I had a text from Spencer and checked it.

_Aria, how come you didn't tell me you were pregnant! I just ran into your parents, they said that's why they kicked you out! I couldn't you just keep your legs closed, why are you such a slut! I want you out of my house before I get home. Why don't you do everyone a favor and leave we would all be better off! – Spencer (not knowing the text was really from A)_

I read the text over and over again with tears streaming down my face. I didn't know how much more I could take I felt like I was going to brake. My heart was shattering into millions of pieces.

I left Spencer's house like she wanted me to, tomorrow I was going to talk to my guidance counselor. Turns out I had more than enough credits to graduate early. I had also gotten a free ride to U.C. Berkeley, which was one of my dream schools, plus it's far away from this hell hole! Tomorrow starts my new life.

**Hope you liked it leave a comment in the review box! Thanks! - Lizzie**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 Year's Later

In the last three years I have graduated, started acting in big movies, and gotten my own record label. I also ended up being pregnant with twins, Mason Cooper and Scarlett Grace Fitz. I decided to give them Ezra's last name in spite of everything we went through.

Mason looks a lot like me he has big hazel eyes and brown curly hair. Scarlett on the other hand has big blue eyes and curly brown hair. Mason is also very shy, but Scarlett is very Allison like. She is very outspoken. For being two and a hale they are very well spoken, and have good manners. They are my life.

After I left Rosewood I moved to California, I tried to call, email and even send letters to Ezra to at least let him know I was pregnant. But it always either said line disconnected or I got the letters sent back to me with big red letters saying RETURN TO SENDER. I even tried to call Wesley, but he just shot me down. So I just gave up he wasn't worth any more tears.

One night I was singing one of my songs I had written in one of the local coffee shops, and one of Hollywood Records producers heard me. He asked me if I would be interested in making a demo for them to hear. I was at a loss for words, I was over joyed. Everything was finally looking up for me.

A week after I turned my demo in the called me and asked me if I would like it sign with Hollywood Records. Of course I said yes. I soon started getting awards and movie deals. I was fully enjoying my life with my adorable twins. I did and do my best to keep the twins out of the spotlight as much as possible.

* * *

At the Park

I was sitting on the bench at the park watching the twins run around. I try to make their life's a normal as possible, but it's kind of hard being famous. As I was sitting there dressed in normally close with a beanie to try to cover my identity I hear a familiar voice.

"Aria, is that you?" I turn my head to the voice.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." As I go to answer I hear Mason running up to me.

"Mommy, are we going to get cupcakes after this?" Every time we go to the park we stop by Sprinkles Cupcakes.

"Yes sweetie we are, don't we always?"

"Yes ma'am, I can't wait!" he says with excitement.

"Okay baby why don't you go play for a little while longer, and we will leave and get cupcakes soon? Okay?"

"Okay mommy." After he went back to play I turned to Spencer, and she look like shed seen a goast.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a son or a kid even?"

"We both know that's not true I got you text the night I ask to stay with you for a while, that's why I left I thought you were right. I needed to leave, everyone would be better off."

"Aria, what are you taking about I never knew you were pregnant. In fact I lost my phone that night, I ended up having to get a new one."

"What? So who do you think sent that text? I was nearly shattered when I saw that message."

"Who do you think sent that text? Think Aria, their name rhymes with nay!"

"You don't really think A stole your phone and sent me a massage, do you?"

"Don't you, I mean come on they did a lot worse to up before!"

"Okay, maybe your right. But let's not do this her, do you want to come get cupcakes with us?"

"Sure that would be perfect I would really like to get to know your son!"

"Okay let me…" I trailed off.

When I come back with Scarlett in my arms and holding Mason's hand, Spencer gives me a weird look.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, is your son having a play date?"

"No there not, Spencer this is Mason and Scarlett, my kids." I say as I put Scarlett on the ground. Spencer looks at me wide-eyed.

"What did you just say?"

"These are my twins." She just smiles "Guys mommy wants to introduce you to your auntie Spencer."

"Hi, mommy talks about you a lot it's nice to meet you." Scarlett says being her normal self.

"Hi." Mason says shyly.

"It's nice to meet you both." Spencer says with a big smile.

Once we got to Sprinkles Cupcakes, I filled Spencer in on what has happened with me and she did the same with everyone else.

It turns out Spencer and Toby are still together, and living in LA along with Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Maya. Spencer is working at the hospital for her internship while Toby owns his own construction company.

Hanna is working on her clothing line, and Caleb has his own computer Tec business. They are still together and going strong.

Emily is actually the swim coach at Lenny Krayzelburg Swim Academy. Maya is actually a photographer at one of the big Photography companies in L.A. After I left Rosewood Maya came back from that camp, her parents sent her to and they got back together. I was so happy to hear that everything worked out for my bestfriends.

I didn't dare ask about Ezra that was still a painful topic, and thank goodness Spencer didn't bring him up.

Later that Night

I had just put Scarlett to bed after she fell asleep during our family movie night when Mason got my attention.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweet heart?"

"Why do Scarlett and I have a daddy?" I had been dreading this moment since the twins were born. I looked into his big hazel eyes and just wanted to break down. I didn't want to have to tell him.

I got up off my bed and looked under, where they medium sized Ezra box was. It had all of our memories from the day at the bar to the last picture we took the day before we broke up. She took out the one of last photo they had taken together. Ezra was looking at the camera with a big smile on his face and I was kissing his cheek.

My eyes got watery just looking at it. It took everything in me not to break down and cry right there, but I knew I couldn't I had to stay strong. I gave the photo to Mason, and watched as he took in the picture.

"That's your daddy in that picture." I said as a single tear slid down my cheek.

"What happen to him, didn't he want me and Scarlett?" That broke my heart right there, I couldn't let him think that I had to tell him the truth.

"Of course he wanted you sweetie he just didn't love me. He didn't want me anymore."

"How could he not, you're the best and prettiest mommy in the whole world." This made me smile, no matter what Scarlett and Mason always know how to cheer me up.

"I really don't know baby, we just got into a huge fight. That was the last time I talked to him. If you want I could make you and Scarlett a copy of this picture to put by you beds?" I ask.

"Yes please, I would really like that. I'm sure Scarlett will to."

"Alright sweet heart, but for now let's get you to bed it's almost eight thirty."

"Okay, but mommy will you read me another story before bed?"

"Of course baby!"

By the time I finished the story Mason was out like a light. I went back to my room and started going through all my Ezra memories, it just made it hurt even more so I put it all away back under my bed. I want to the kitchen and made myself some chi tea, while reading my emails and text from my manager.

All she sent was my concert and filming schedule for the next few weeks. After I finished my tea I washed my cup and got ready for bed. I fell asleep dreaming about what life would be like if Ezra was in our life.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think, whether it was bad, good, okay. Maybe what I can fix… Tanks- Lizzie **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ezra's POV

Ever since that terrible day, nothing has gone right. I haven't had a relationship last more than a week since Aria truth is I miss her a lot. I didn't mean anything I said that day, I was just angry and I took it out on her.

After that day I tried to call and text her, but it always went to voice mail or I never got a reply. By the time I got the courage to go to her house, her parents said she was not home. I even asked her friends and they said they hadn't seen her. I didn't know what else to do, I look everywhere. I stayed in Rosewood for three months after she left.

I looked for her for months I even hired a PI to try to find her but nothing. The PI said that there was no trace of my Aria Montgomery anywhere. I was heartbroken, wondering if she was okay hoping she was okay.

I finally came to the realization that she didn't want to be found. I packed up my apartment and moved to New York where I was offered a professor's position at NYU. I met a few people but none stuck out.

Hardy lived here for a little while until he moved to LA for his job, so now I barely see him. But in the time he did live here we got a lot closer then we already were.

I know he didn't approve of me and Aria but he listened when I needed him to.

I also got close with Wesley, I told him all about Aria and he told me about his current girlfriend.

_Hey I'm in town, want to grab a beer? –Hardy _

_Yeah, that sounds good.-Ezra_

_Okay meet me at Joe's Bar in an hour?-Hardy_

_Yeah I'll be there.-Ezra_

"Hey man, long time no see!" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, I know!"

"So how's LA?"

"It's great, I really like it." Hardy says hoping Ezra won't notice he's hiding a big secret, one that he can't tell him. It would only make him sad, know that Aria had a great life in LA as well.

All Hardy know is there are rumors going around that actress Aria Montgomery is together with her costar. He didn't want to hurt the poor guy, and since Ezra doesn't watch much TV he should be good.

"That's great man, have you met anyone yet?"

"I've met plenty of women."

"Of course you have, your Hardy…"

"Anyway, so how's life?" Hardy asked.

"It's okay, I miss her though man. I really screwed up I just wish I could turn back time and make it all better again."

"Well maybe one day you'll get that chance…"

"Yeah maybe, I hope so…"

They talked for a few more hours before they went to Ezra's and crashed. The next day Hardy had to leave to go back to LA leaving Ezra alone again to dwell in self-pity.

* * *

Ezra also had to get back to work, with work meant long days and lots of making. Within the next couple of years Ezra was so caught up in work he didn't realize is was summer.

Sitting in his office his phone started to ring he wasn't busy so he look at the caller ID. He didn't notice the number but answered it anyway.

"Hello, Ezra Fitz."

"Hi this is Dean Clark at U.C. Berkley, I am calling to talk to you about a position we would like to offer you. We would like to offer you a position as an English head. We were just wondering if you would be interested. If you would like to think about it and give us a call, that would do as well."

"Thank you so much sir, I would love to take this opportunity. It has always been a dream of mine to work at U.C. Berkley."

"Okay that's great, I will have my secretary email you the information. Have a good day Mr. Fitz's."

"You to Dean, thank you again for this opportunity." After I hang up all I can do is smile, I am so exited! I had to tell Hardy.

"Hardy man, guess what?"

"What is something wrong?"

"No just the opposite, I got offered a position at U.C. Berkley, as the English professor head!"

"That's great Ezra, when do you start?"

"I actually move next week, I am waiting for the email with all the information but when I get that I'm on the next plane out of here!"

"That's awesome, I'm happy for you bro!"

"Thanks, hey listen I have to go but I will call you when I get to LA. Okay?"

"Okay, see you later!"

Three days later I had gotten and turned in my leave notice at NYU, I was about to start my new journey. Not know that my whole life was about to change.

I packed up my New York apartment and headed to LA. I couldn't wait to start my new life!

* * *

As soon as I got to LA I could feel something different in the air. It was like I have breathing for the first time, like I was free.

I got to my new apartment and got everything fixed up with the help of Hardy we had everything done fairly quickly. After we got everything done we decided to go get some dinner, it was around eight when we finished. I really needed to go grocery shopping and since I just moved in today I literally had nothing in the apartment.

I was standing in the checkout line when something on a magazine that caught my eye. I went to grab it and sure enough it was who I thought it was I put it in my basket and proceeded to check out.

When I got home I put all my stuff away, and got out the magazine with Aria on the front cover with another guy. I was so shocked I could barely move Aria, my Aria has been here the whole entire time.

I read the head line**: Exclusive look into Ian Harding** **and** **Aria Montgomery's Relationship! **I didn't know what to think, but apparently Aria is in a relationship with this guy Ian? I almost couldn't ready it without wanting to scream!

I started to read _People sat down with Ian and Aria to talk about the on and off screen relationship. _I keep on reading and I finally see "_Aria and I are we're just bestfriends. We can tell each other anything. We are always there for each other when the other just has to vent." Ian tells people._

"_What's one of your favorite things about working with Aria?"_

"_Well she's an amazing actress, and she's a fighter. Well will be sopping wet and she's like this tiny and the directors will say let's do this take again and she just says okay and does it. Also the producers will be like let's get some tears, shell be like okay one sec. and bam she is weeping. It always amazes me how someone so tiny can be so strong."_

"_Aria, what's one of you favorite things about Ian?"_

_Well he can always make me laugh no matter what, which is hard sometimes while filming. I just cant take him seriously. Ian is just a fun person to be around, he is always so supportive, and helps anyway he can."_

After I finish reading the article I feel a lot better, they aren't together which I am so grateful for. I go to my computer and type in Aria Montgomery in the Google box. As soon as I press enter millions of things come up, all her albums, TV shows, Movies, even all the article's and awards she's one come up.

I click the video of her new music video _You Sound Good to me. _I watch the video as I'm watching I can feel myself cringing at that guy that's all over her. It makes me sick I just want to puke.

Other than that the song was really good. I was so proud of her I just hope I get a chance to tell her since I have finally found her.

I had a meeting with the Dean tomorrow so I finished and got ready for bed, I knew what I was going to be dreaming about tonight.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know! I'll update once I get 10 reviews! Thanks –Lizzie **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the favorites, followers and reviews it means a lot! I decided to update early. Anyway here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. I don't own PLL **

Chapter 4

Aria's POV

I wake up the next day, remembering my dream. It was so real, Ezra was a part of our little family. Everything was perfect, he was the best dad. Too bad it was just a dream.

I got up and checked both the twin's room to see it they were okay. After they were born I had them sleeping in the same room it was a disaster. When one would cry it would wake up the other, and being a single with no help really didn't work.

So I bought a bigger house with five bedrooms and five and a half bath. I used one room for my office slash writing room, three different rooms for the twins and I, and the last room is a guest bedroom.

After checking on the twins to see they were both out still, I got in the shower and ready for the day. I got dressed when I noticed my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aria its Cassie, they need you at Warner Brother's to re film a scene. The producers didn't like the way the editors cut it so now they need you to re film, can you make it?"

"Yeah sure, let me just get the twins up and ask if Dave or Julie can watch them. Is that okay? Also what time do they need me?"

That's fine and whenever, Ian isn't busy today so he said whenever you're ready he will be there waiting."

"Alright see ya!"

"Bye."

I dial the all too familiar number.

"Dean Clark's office. This is Anna, how may I help you?"

"Hey Anna, its Aria, is Dave available?"

"Aria, hey how are you and the twins? Also he is available."

"We're great, thanks can I talk to him?"

"Yeah sure and I'm glad you guys are good, bye."

"Thank you."

"Hello, Dave Clark speaking."

"Hey Dave it's me, is there any way you or Carrie can watch the twins today? I have to go back to set to re film a scene and I have no one to watch them…" I was cut off.

"Of course, you know I love watching my grandchildren! I do have a meeting today with the new English head, but that's it, and they should be fine during the meeting."

"Are you sure?" I ask unsure.

"I am always sure when it comes to my beautiful grandchildren!"

"Okay we should be there within the next two hour or so. So we will see you then. Love you."

"Okay I can't wait! Love you too"

When I first moved here I started working in the Deans office and we got really close to Dave and his wife Julie took me in like their own daughter. Since they couldn't have kids it worked out. When I had the twins I asked them if they would like to be their grandparents, and of course they said yes. To this day they are supportive and very helpful, when I need them.

I walk into Mason's room where I heard the twins playing. I see them playing together witch always puts a smile on my face to know that they get along really well. I stand there till Mason looks up and notices me.

"Mommy!" Mason yells.

"Hey my sweets, we need to get you to ready."

"Where are we going mommy?" Scarlett asked.

"Well I have to go to work, and you guys are going to see your grandpa!"

"Yay!" They said in unison, they definitely love their grandparents.

"Okay so let's get ready."

Once I got both the twins ready, we got into the car and headed to U.C. Berkeley. When we got there both the twins were kicking around in their car seats, with their arms flailing around, excited to see their grandpa.

I got them both out of their car seats and put them on the ground, they both decided they were going to try to run ahead of me.

"Mason, Scarlett, get back here!" I yell.

"Sorry mommy we're really excited." Mason says looking like he's about to cry. Truth is I rarely yell at them, mainly because there good but I'm not really good at it.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but I just don't want you to get hurt. Okay?" I say as I squat down and hug them both.

"It's okay mommy, we're sorry." Scarlett says with a smile.

"What about you Mase?"

"It's okay mommy." He says smiling.

We keep walking until we get to the office, once we enter I see Anna sitting at the desk on the phone. We wave and she tells us to go on back.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in!"

"Grandpa!" The twins yell.

"Hey guys, how are you?"

"Good!" They both say.

"Alright well I have to go, they have both eaten. Thank you again for doing this! I own you one."

"No problem sweetie, anytime!"

"Okay I love you both, be good for grandpa, please." I say as I kiss them both.

"And I love you thank you again." I say to Dave.

"We love you too and take your time, don't rush."

"Bye"

I get back into my car and drive to WBS, it takes a little longer than normal. One because its lunch time, and two because I normally am going in at strange hours like at three o'clock in the morning.

Once I get there I rush inside to hair and makeup, once I'm put through my characters routine I head straight for set. I see Ian on his laptop typing away.

"Hey I'm here!" I say as our head producer walks into the room.

"Great, let's get this scene started! Ian, I want you on the couch, and Aria, I want you outside the door about to walk in. Okay?"

"You got it!"

"Action!"

"Cut! That was great guys, okay I want one more."

After we get done with the scene I got to my dressing room to call Dave. While Ian and I are here they want us to film our next scene as well just in case.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are they? Are they being good?" I ask.

"Their perfect like always." Dave says.

"Okay so would you mind watching them a little longer than planned?" I ask hoping he will say yes.

"No sweetie, take as long as you need."

"Okay thank you so much, the just asked us to film some scenes from next week schedule because we have so many to film. So they asked us to stay a little longer."

"Okay well no need to rush, I haven't seen my grandkids in a few weeks so I want to spend more time with them anyway."

"Alright thanks, love you bye."

"Love you too bye sweetie."

As soon as I hung up I hear a knock at my door.

"Hey Ar its Ian, can I come in? He asks.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I ask as he opens the door.

"Hey, I just got a call from my manager and he said that Ellen wants to interview with us. I said it was okay with me but he said he was going to call your manager. Anyway what do you think?"

"Are you serious, you know how much I love Ellen that would be so much fun!"

"I know I just wanted to tell you, anyway their ready for us so let's get fixed up and head back to set."

"Okay let's go."

We finish our scenes not to long after that it only took us to takes which I was grateful for because I needed coffee. I was exhausted from staying up late last night to having a restless sleep dreaming about Ezra.

I knock on Ian's dressing room door, to see if he want to go to coffee with me or just wants something.

"Ian it's me!" I yell through the door.

"You can come in!"

"Hey I was going to get coffee do you want to come, or do you want anything? I ask.

"Yeah sure, let me get my things."

Once he got his wallet and sunglasses we walk to our lot's coffee shop. We both order, and Ian pays like a gentlemen, while I find us a table.

"Venti, ice soy latte, two slpenda's, for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem, so how are the twins?"

"Their great. Their actually with their grandpa right now."

"Were they excited?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, they were squirming and flailing their arms in their car seats."

We finish up and said our goodbyes. I went back to my dressing room to get the rest of my stuff and left to go get my kids.

**Hope you guys liked it! I promise Aria and Ezra will meet soon. Let me know what I can do better or if it was good. 10 reviews for early up dates. Thanks –Lizzie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Since it is PLL Tuesday, here's chapter five! Hope you like it! P.S. I know LA and U.C. Berkeley are like 6 hours from each other but just pretend they are way closer. I don't own PLL **

Chapter 5

Ezra's POV

I woke up to the annoying ringing of my alarm on my phone. I got up and hopped in the show to get ready for the day. Once I was ready I went to my coffee maker and got a big coffee mug full of hot yummy liquid.

I had a meeting with Dean Clark today at four o'clock, I was really nervous. I didn't want to screw this up.

I was also meeting Hardy today, I wanted to con front him about Aria, I have a feeling that he knew she was here since he move to LA. Maybe even before then, so why didn't he tell me?

_Hey are we still meeting today? –Ezra_

_Yeah where do you want to meet? –Hardy_

_If your forgetting I just moved here, you pick!-Ezra_

_Oh right, lets meet at Water Grill in an hour. - Hardy_

_Okay see you there!-Ezra_

I unpack a few more boxes before I had to leave my apartment if I didn't want to be late. I typed Water Grill into my GPS and started driving.

* * *

I got there about thirty min later, and walk in to see Hardy already there.

"Hey man!"

"Hey!" I say, I really want to ask him about Aria.

"So how was your first night in LA?"

"It was good! You will never believe what I saw when I went to the grocery store." I said, as Hardy paled

"Wh-what did you see?" He stuttered

"You know what I saw Hardy! Why didn't you tell me?" I ask getting angry.

"I didn't want you to get upset, there just rumors, she's not dating him."

"I'm not just talking about Aria supposedly dating that guy. I'm talking about you let me vent to you about missing her and you knew I hired someone to find her! Why didn't you tell me where she was in general?"

"Because I didn't want you getting upset, you had just got your life back on track Ezra!"

"You think I'm not more upset now that you knew and didn't tell me, you're my best friend and you knew this whole time and you said nothing! You lied to me Hardy!"

"I'm sorry Ezra, I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to screw up your life that you had just got back on track."

"Listen I'm sorry for yelling. I know you were just trying to help, but when it comes to Aria I just, I don't know. I want her back so much. I just don't think I will ever have that chance again."

"Ezra, you and Aria are meant to be. You just have to wait and be patient, your time will come."

"When did you become Dr. Phil?"

"Well I didn't really want to tell you this with you being so depressed, but I found someone. I think I'm in love, I have never felt like this with a girl."

"That's great man, I'm happy for you!"

"Really, I was afraid you'd be upset?"

"No Hardy, just because I can't have the love of my life, doesn't mean I'm not happy you found someone."

"Thanks Ezra, I would really like you to meet her, would you be down with that?"

"Yeah just tell me when, and I'll be there."

After they ate and talked a little more, they decided to head out.

"Bye Ezra, I'll text you about that beer so you can meet Mandy."

"Aright, bye Hardy."

As I walk out into the warm LA air, I decided to walk around a little just to get some fresh air. As I was walking I saw a small book store, it looked vantage. I wanted to see it inside, I walk in an immediately smell the familiar sent of old leather books.

I knew this would be my new book store, I just like the feel. I walked over to see a few copies of my favorite book _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ sitting on the vantage book shelf.

I took it off and found somewhere to read, I didn't realize how long I had actually been there. I look at my watch and saw it read 3:01pm I decided it was time to leave.

I put the book back in its original place, and walk out saying goodbye to the owner/ sales lady.

* * *

By the time I got to Berkeley I was shaking, I was so nervous. I walked in the big glass door and walked up to the fount desk.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dean Clark."

"Name please?" The perky blond asked.

"Ezra, Ezra Fitz."

"Okay just give me a second, let me call to see if he is ready for you."

"Okay."

I sat there and waited about five min before she call me to the desk.

"He's ready for you, if you just walk down that hall his door is the last one on the left."

"Okay, thank you"

I walk down the long hall. Once I get to the last door on the left I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Come it" I walk in to see he is not alone there are two kids in there about two maybe three. The little girl is asleep in the Deans arms and the other is playing with toy cars.

"Hi, I'm Ezra Fitz, the new English head." I say kind of shaky.

"Yes come on in, take a seat. Sorry about my grandchildren. My daughter called last minute this morning to watch them. I hope you don't mind." Dean Clark says as he puts the little girl on the couch.

When the little boy turned around I could have sworn my mouth dropped. He looked so much like Aria, with those big hazel eyes and her color hair. The strange thing was he had curly hair, just like mine.

I knew I must be going crazy Dean Clark is not Aria's dad, her dad is Byron. And if she did have kids by any chance, I would have seen it when I look up her name last night.

"Oh no, that's fine. There really cute. I didn't know you had kids."

"I know, and no I don't have biological kids. Their my adopted daughter's kids. Their names are Mason and Scarlett."

"There beautiful anyway, should we get started?" I ask.

"Thank you and yes we shall."

As they were talking, Mason walked up to Dean Clark.

"Grandpa, can I have my snack now please?" Mason asked sweetly.

"Of course you can sweetie." Dean said as he got out the little crackers out for him.

"Thank you, grandpa."

"You're very welcome Mase."

"Wow he has really good manners, and is very well spoken. How old are they?" I ask amazed.

"They are two and a half, my daughter has taught them very well. She actually graduated here not too long ago with her English degree. Although she didn't pursue her English career, her kids are very well spoken." Dean Clark said proudly.

"I can tell I'm amazed. What does she do now?"

"She's actually and actress and singer. You might have heard of her Ar…" He was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Sorry, I have to take this."

"Hello."

"Hey is Aria there yet?" Julie asked.

"No not yet, she should be here soon to pick up Mase and Scar. Why?"

"When she gets there will you ask her to come to dinner tomorrow night? And also tell her I want to see my grandkids. I haven't seen them in a few weeks."

"I will. I told her the same thing when she dropped them off this morning. She said she knew but she's been taking them on tour with her because she would miss them too much. I know what she means I miss them too."

"Okay well I was just calling to ask you that. Also tell her I love her and miss her as well, we don't want her to think were only using her for her kids."

"I already told her that, but I will tell her again from you. I love you see you when I get home."

"I love you too bye." Julie says.

"Sorry that was my wife, where were we?"

"Oh we were just talking about your daughter, and what she does for a living."

"Oh right she's an actress and a singer, her name is Ar…" there was a knock at the door and then the door opened.

"Aria, I was just talking about you, this is…"

"Ezra…" Aria says cutting the Dean off.

There before my eyes is the love of my life. Even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. Then, my whole world came crashing down.

"Mommy, I missed you!" Mason says.

They both just stand there in shock. Neither knowing that Dave Clark was behind this, he just didn't know it would happen so soon. But I guess fate stepped in.

Dave just wanted to see Aria happy so he found Ezra and did something about it.

**Hope you liked the twist. Let me know if you did or didn't. I'll update when I get 10 more reviews! Thanks. –Lizzie **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 6, hope you like it! I don't own PLL **

Chapter 6

Aria's POV

I just stood there still I didn't know what to do. When Mason called my name I was snapped out of my trans.

"I missed you too sweetie, were you and Scar good for grandpa?"

"Yes ma'am, but scar is still asleep."

"Okay let's get you guys home so we can eat some dinner and to bed."

I walk over to Scarlett and pick her up. She starts to stir but doesn't wake up.

"Bye dad, thank you for watching them. Love you. Let's go Mase."

"Wait, Aria why are you leaving so soon? Your mom wanted me to ask you to come to dinner tomorrow, and that she misses and loves you."

"Yeah that should be fine, and tell her I love and miss her too. Also could you guys watch them again Friday, I have a concert here and I don't want them to have to come and sleep back stage?"

"Yeah that should be fine, they can just stay over. You can pick them up on Saturday morning? Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Thanks, and what question?"

"Why are you leaving so fast?"

"I have a lot to do and Ian is coming over to go over more lines." I say lying through my teeth, although I have never been a good liar, he believes it.

"Okay tell him we said hey, see you tomorrow, I love you guys, be careful."

"I will, and we love you too, see you tomorrow." I say

I turn back to look at Ezra and he look pissed, with a lot of sadness. All of a sudden Ezra speaks up.

"Can I talk to you alone?" he asks looking at me dead in the eye.

"I really have to go, maybe another time…"

"Please Aria, I really need to talk to you." Ezra says heartbroken.

"Okay, for a few moments." I say giving in.

"Dad, will you watch the kids for a few minutes?"

"Of course, take your time."

We walk out and I keep walking till we get to an empty room, and I turn around.

"What do you want, what do you really need to talk to me about!" I scream

"Listen, Aria I know I deserve that, but I miss you. I love you I never stopped I was just angry and took it out on you. I said things I didn't mean and I am really sorry. I wish I could take it back, but I can't."

"After you left my apartment, I thought it was best to let you cool off so left you alone for a few days. When I called you it always went to voicemail and you never text me back. I finally decided to go to your house to see if you were there but your parents…" I cut him off.

"My parents kicked me out, they told me they never wanted to see me again! So I went to Spencer's and later that day she was out with Toby, they ran into my parent. My parents told them I was pregnant."

"She text me and told me that I was a slut who couldn't keep my legs closed. She told me to be gone before she got back with Toby. So the next day at school I talked to my guidance concealer, she said I had plenty enough credits to graduate early so that's what I did."

"Luckily I had a full ride to here, so I got in my car and came here. I had the twins and became famous. I met Dave when I worked in the office to save up money so I could provide for my twins. He and his wife Carrie became like parents to me, they took me in and here we are." I say as I wipe my tears.

"Aria I am so sorry, I had no idea. I don't know what else to say."

"Well there's nothing anyone can say, I went through a lot and it made me stronger. I don't need my friends or parents from Rosewood, I have everyone I need here."

"Are they mine?"

"Are you serious, did you really just ask that? Of course there yours, you jerk!"

"I really want to get to know them, will you let me? Do they know about me?"

"I will have to talk to them about it, but I'm not going to keep you away from them. And yes they know about you."

"What do they know about me exactly?"

"They know that I loved you, but you didn't love me and didn't want me. I told them that you love them very much, and that you are proud of them."

"Aria that is not true, I love you, I am in love with you. I am so sorry for everything that I said, I really didn't mean it I was just angry and I took it out on you."

"It's fine really, let me talk to them and see what they say. Let me get one thing clear if they don't want to know you I am not going to force them. I just want them happy, that's all I want."

"That's all I want to, and I completely understand. Thank you so much!"

"Give me your number and I'll let you know when I've talked to them."

After we swap numbers, I got back to Dave's office and get Mase and Scar. Once we get into my large SUV we head home. I really want to get the talk out of the way so that's what I'm going to do first.

* * *

We all get out of the car and walked inside our large home.

"Hey guy, I need to talk to you about something…"

"What is it mommy?" Scarlett asks

"Sweetie did you see that guy in grandpa's office today?"

"Yeah mommy he looked a lot like daddy." Mason said

"Baby, that's because it was daddy…" I say nervously

"Oh…" Mason says

"That was daddy?" Scarlett asks

"Yes baby, I have a question to ask you. Would you like to know him?"

"What do you mean mommy? Scarlett asks

"Baby your daddy wants to get to know you, you would go to his house and see him, would you like that?"

"I guess that would be okay." Scarlett says

"No I don't want to know him mommy, he hurt you and made you cry." Mason says being a mommies boy.

"He made you cry mommy, I don't want to know him either!" Scarlett exclaims

"Guys he really wants to get to know you, can you at least give him a chance?" I ask hoping they say yes.

"I guess I will." They both say.

"Okay go get washed up for dinner please."

Once they walk away a single tear slides down my cheek, I wipe it away quick and get dinner started. I cooked baked chicken with some veggies and pasta.

After we ate, the kids got ready for bed. Once I had them in bed I ask what I do every night.

"Do you want a story or do you want me to sing?" Since they were younger I would sing or read them a story before bed. When they got old enough I would switch, one night it would be Masons night to pick the next it would be Scarlett's.

Tonight it was Scarlett's and she picked for me to sing like always, I finished singing and tucked them both in.

I walk out of Mason's room and I take deep breath. I pick up my phone and dial Ezra.

"Hello." He says

"Hey it's me Aria, I just got done putting the kids down and I talk to them. They said they will give you a chance. So don't screw it up. Okay?"

"Aria you have no idea what this means to me. Thank you so much, I know I don't deserve it but again thank you."

"No problem, I have to go, I will text you with the details about meeting them, when, where, what time, etc. Anyway have a good night Ezra."

"Okay thank you again, you too Aria."

As soon as I hang up all the tears I've been holding in start to come out. I cry my eyes out, I finally get up and wash my face and finish getting ready for bed. Once I get under the covers I am out. I was so physically and mentally exhausted I was ready for a good night sleep.

**Thank you for reading hope you liked it, leave a review, tell me if you liked it hated it, or whatever you think I should fix. I'll update after 10 reviews. Thanks –Lizzie **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven, hope you like it. I don't own PLL :(**

Chapter 7

Ezra's POV

It's been a week since I've heard from Aria. I understand that she's a big star, but I really want to meet my kids. I don't even know there birthdays, or what they like.

I am so angry at myself for abandoning Aria, I can't believe I did that. I mean she had to go through all that alone, with no one holding her had at appointments or when she gave birth. I feel terrible for what I did.

Since I haven't heard from her I decided to call her myself.

"Hello, Aria Montgomery's phone."

"Hi, is Aria there?"

"Who's asking?" They ask

"Can you tell her it's Ezra?"

"One minute please." _"Hey Aria, there's a guy on the phone he says his names Ezra, do you want to talk to him?"_ They person asks

"_Yeah, give me a minute." _Aria says

"Hey Ezra, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I say

"Hey sorry for not calling sooner, I have been extremely busy. When are you free next?"

"I can meet you anytime. I'm not really busy until next school year starts."

"Oh okay well, would you like to come over tonight? We're not doing anything, so if you're not doing anything you could…?" She trailed off.

"Yeah that sounds good, what time do you want me over?"

"How about around seven, I could cook dinner for all of us. How does that sound."

"That sounds perfect, thank you for this opportunity, it really means a lot you have no idea."

"Okay I'll see you then. I will text you my address."

"Okay, thank you Aria."

* * *

After I get off the phone with Aria, I start to finish unpacking the rest of the boxes. I didn't really have that many left so it didn't take long at all. I was so nervous about tonight I was doing anything to take my mind off it.

I go over to my laptop and type in **Aria Montgomery** in the Google search box. Once again millions of things come up. I click the video icon and all her music videos come up along with other videos and different movies she's been in.

I see a song call _Nervous Girl_, I click on it and the guitar starts to play, then her beautiful voice starts to sing. I listen to every word, and am blown away.

I can tell the song is about her, especially the part where she sings _"Well I'm that girl who gave my heart up, got close to picture perfect, or at least close enough. To watch the pieces scatter, then pick 'em all up. La da de, la da da. Oh but I still believe in love._

Then I click the next song which is _Goodbye Gone_. I have a feeling this song was written about me well at least some of it. I sit there and listen to most of her songs, and am completely blown away she is amazing.

I can't believe the women singing was the love of my life. She seems so free and more herself then she did back in Rosewood.

Before I knew it, it was time to get ready. I hoped in the shower, and got dressed. I grabbed my keys, wallet and left my apartment.

* * *

I pulled into the big circular driveway of a beautiful house, it looked huge! Aria really did know how to go all out. I walked up the steps to the front door, and rang the doorbell. As I waited for Aria to come to the door I fidgeted with my hands.

This was it I was about to meet my kids for the first time, I don't think I have ever been so nervous in my life. All of a sudden the door open's and there was the love of my life, looking as beautiful as ever. I hand Aria the lilies I bought for her, knowing they are her favorite.

"Thanks there beautiful, you ready?" she says smelling the lilies

"Ready as I'll ever be. What if they don't like me?" I ask.

"Ezra you'll be fine, they will like you. Just be yourself, and you will be fine." Aria says trying to encourage me.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Mason, Scarlett come down stairs please!" Aria yells

"Yes ma'am." They say in unison. Until now I hadn't seen Scarlett, and it amazes me how much she looks like me.

"Guy's, this is your daddy. Can you say hello?"

Mason hides behind Aria's leg, while Scarlett does something I was not expecting.

"You made my mommy cry!" Scarlett yells.

"Scarlett Grace Fitz! That wasn't nice, say you're sorry." Aria says

"I'm sorry, daddy." Scarlett says looking like she's about to cry. She walks over to me and hugs my leg seeing as that's as high as she reaches. I hug her back and kiss her head as I let a tear fall.

"Mason, can you say hi to you daddy?" she says as she picks Mason up.

"Hi daddy." Mason murmurs quietly.

"Sorry he's really shy" Aria explains.

"No it's okay, hi buddy."

We all walk into the large gourmet kitchen, as I sit down Scarlett comes and sits in my lap. It felt so good to have my little girl in my arms.

Aria pulls the Honey baked chicken out of the oven and sets it on the table, along with the garlic mash potatoes and mixed veggies. It looks and smells so good my mouth is watering. As soon as we start eating I start asking them questions.

"So, Scarlett, Mason what do you guys like to do?" I ask

"Well I like to sing and dance, I also like to read and draw." Scarlett says.

"What about you Mason?"

"Well I like to play with cars, read, draw, and play sports." He says quietly.

"Really, I like all those thing too!" I say trying to get him to open up to me.

"Really?" He asks as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Yeah, maybe you could show me you collection of cars sometime?" I ask

"Yeah, I could do that." He says with a smile.

"What about me daddy?" Scarlett asks.

"How about you sing and dance for me? If you sound anything like your mother it will be beautiful, just like you!" I say as I smile at Aria

We sit there at the table and talk for a little while till the twins had to go to bed. Soon Aria got up to put the dishes in the sink and tells the twins to go upstairs and get ready for bed.

"Okay!" Scarlett cheers

Once they were ready Aria asks me if I want to stay and read them a bedtime story, Of course I say yes. Besides I'm hoping I will be able to talk to Aria alone.

* * *

We go down stair after we read their bedtime story, and Aria starts to do the dishes. I help her out and soon they were all done.

"Do you want some tea or coffee?" she asks

"Tea sounds perfect, please." I say

"We need to talk, Ezra. I tried to tell you about the twins multiple times. I sent letter after letter, and the all got returned to me. I even called Wesley, and he told me you didn't want to talk to me. Why Ezra?"

By this time we were in the living room on the huge circular leather coach.

"Well after I talked to your parents and friend I realized that you were gone, I stayed there three months then left. I couldn't be there without you it was just too painful. So I packed up and move to New York, I had a job position as a professor in their English department.

I stayed the till the Dean from U.C. Berkeley called and offered me a better position as the head of English department, when I got here I didn't know you were here. Aria I hired a PI to find you he came up with nothing, which is surprising because you are so famous."

"You hired someone to find me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I did, I didn't know what to do without the love of my life." I said as I caressed her face.

"Ezra, I missed you so much. I used to cry myself to sleep every night because I thought you didn't love me."

I smashed my lips into hers, kiss for a while until we both pulled away out of breath.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too." Aria breaths

**Hope you guys liked it. Aria and Ezra kissed finally, thanks for reading. I'll update after 10 more reviews! – Lizzie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

*** Liz the answer to you question yes. Aria's adopted father, the Dean of U.C. Berkeley found Ezra because he wanted Aria to be happy. How he found him, he got the last name of Mason and Scarlett and worked from there.**

***Ezria forever, about her real parents maybe they will maybe they won't.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, anyway here's chapter 8. I don't own PLL **

Chapter 8

Aria's POV

Ezra and I ended up falling asleep on the couch, cuddling with each other. It felt so good to be back in his arms again. I turn slightly to see Ezra still asleep, with a smile on his face, I snuggle deeper into his embrace and fall back asleep.

I wake up to a tap on my back a little while later, I turn to see two sets of big blue and hazel eyes staring at me.

"Scarlett, Mason did you sleep well? What do you want for breakfast?" I ask getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes, please?" Scarlett asks

"Yeah mommy can we please have chocolate chip pancakes?" Mason pitches in.

"Sure, do you want anything else?"

"Can we also have some bacon?" Mason asks

"Yes you can." I say

"Did daddy stay here with you last night mommy?" Scarlett asks

"Yes he did sweet heart, we fell asleep talking."

"Oh okay, mommy you look very happy today, is it because of daddy?" For being only two and a half my kids are brilliant, sometime too brilliant.

"Yeah baby I am happy." I say hoping she doesn't ask me if me being happy is because of Ezra again. Luckily before she can say anything else my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see it says Ian, so I answer.

"Hello." I say

"Hey goose, it's me. I just got a call from Marlene. We have an emergency meeting at one o'clock today, can you make it?"

"Um, yeah I just need to find someone to watch the twins, do you know what it's about?" I ask worried. As soon as I said this Ezra walks in and watches me talk on the pnone.

"No she just told me to call you, and she would work on calling everyone else. She didn't sound mad, she kind of sounded happy."

"Well that's good right, I mean it can't be that bad if she didn't sound mad."

"Yeah I guess well I'll let you go so you can find a sitter, if you can I'm sure they wouldn't mind you bringing them in. They never do, you know that."

"Yeah I know I just don't want them to have to sit there and be quiet the whole meeting you know. Anyway I'll see you at the meeting, bye Shmian."

"Yeah I'll see you there, bye goose." Ian says. I hang up the phone and Ezra gives me a weird look.

"What?" I ask

"What was that about?"

"Oh that was just Ian, we have an emergency meeting today. He was just calling to let me know." I say and Ezra gets a weird look.

Ezra's POV

After the best night of my life I fell asleep with Aria in my arms, it was amazing having her there again. I never thought that I would find her again, much less falling asleep on the coach after we made out and expressed our love for each other.

I wake up to the smell of bacon and chocolate chip pancakes, and the voices of my kids and the love of my life. It's still weird saying my kids, it just doesn't feel real.

I walk in the kitchen to see Mason and Scarlett at the table talking to each other, and Aria on the phone.

"Morning daddy." Both Mason and Scarlett say.

"Morning guys." I say as I walk over to kiss them both on the head. I look over at Aria and just admire her, she is so beautiful. I wonder how I got so lucky.

As I listen to the conversation, I hear her say that she will have to find someone to watch the twins. I instantly wonder where she has to go.

Once she gets off the phone I ask what it was about and she tells what it was about. As soon as the name Ian slips out of her mouth I instantly get jealous. I know I shouldn't be jealous because she made it very clear in her interview that they weren't together. But I am, and I can't help it.

"Oh okay, well I can watch them. It would give me a chance to get to know them better." I say

"Are you sure, they can come with me if that have too?" She says

"Yes I'm sure, maybe we can find someone to watch them tomorrow though. I was wondering if I could take you out on a date tomorrow?"

"Okay thank you, and that sounds great." She says as she pecks my lips. As soon as our lips touch we hear to squeals of our kids.

"Ewww that's yucky!" They squeal. Aria and I just laugh at their cuteness.

"Alright guy let's get you ready, your dad is going to watch you today." Aria say.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Mason says about to cry, which breaks my heart.

"Awe baby, mommy just has to go to work. I will be back before you know it. Okay?"

"But mommy I don't want you to go, I will miss you too much." He says crying now, I don't know what to do so I just stand there. I have never had to deal with my own kid crying, since I just met them I feel so useless.

"Baby, I go to work all the time and your just fine. What really wrong?"

Aria's POV

I have a feeling that me leaving them with Ezra is what's got Mason so upset. He just met his dad and I don't want to force him to stay here.

"I just want to stay with you mommy." He says with tears streaming down his face. I pick him up and cradle him in my arms, while rocking him back and forth.

"Okay baby, do you want to come with me to work?" I ask hoping to calm him down.

"Yes ma'am." He hiccups

"Alright, Ezra will you go get Scarlett ready for the day. She knows what to wear and where everything is? While I go get him ready" I ask Ezra

"Yeah sure, Scarlett do you want to show me your room?" Ezra asks

We all walk up stair to get ready, I walk into Masons room to get him ready as Ezra does the same with Scarlett.

Ezra's POV

I walk into Scarlett's large room, and she walks to her dresser and picks out her cloths. I am really surprised she picks out cloths that actually match. Her room is a light pick with some large flower sticker, like the material used for the wall quotes.

She also has dark brown furnisher, like the rest of the house. I notice on her night stand is a picture of me and Aria. It was one of the last ones we took together before we broke up, I was smiling at the camera and she was kissing my cheek.

I can't help but remember all the good times we had back then. Soon Scarlett is dressed and had her teeth and hair brushed. We walk out of the room and down the hall to Mason's room.

"Hey she's all ready." I say

"Alright, well you are welcome to stay here while I'm gone, but if you want you can go to your apartment and get showered and cleaned up then come back that's fine. If you want to stay here and shower, there are towels in the closet right there, or any most bathrooms in the house. I'm going to take him with me." She says pointing to a sleeping Mason in her arms.

"Okay, I'll probably just go home and shower so I can get some fresh cloths and then come back."

"Okay that's fine, if you want you can grab some extra cloths and stay here till you get to know the twins. Only if you want though, you don't have to. Also there is money in the Basket in the kitchen if you want to get Scarlett and yourself lunch. Actually I prefer you buy something, I don't want you burning down my kitchen." She smiles at me.

"Ha ha you're so funny, and I would like that I really want to get to know them." I said with a smile. Everything is finally working out for me and my life, and I can't help but be ecstatic.

"I know, anyway we need to go. Bye baby I love you, be good for your daddy, okay?" Aria says as she squats down to her level to hug and kiss Scarlett's head.

"I love you too, and I will mommy, I'm always good. Have fun at work." Scarlett says

"Thank you, Ezra thank you for doing this. I love you. Oh I almost forgot, the spare key is hanging up on the key hanger, and don't worry about the security system." Aria says

"Got it I love you too, have fun." I say as I peck her on the lips.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it tell me whether you did or didn't. I'll update after 10 more reviews. Also if you have any questions just PM me or leave in review box and I will answer them. Thanks –Lizzie :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9! I decided to update early, because I got such positive feed back! Thank you all so much you guys make my day! I don't own PLL **

Chapter 9

Aria's POV

Last week I was called into an emergency cast meeting, it turns out we are getting a new cast mate. Also we got some really exciting news, our cast is going to be on some big daytime show. They wouldn't tell us who because they said it was a surprise but, they did tell us about the interview.

On the other hand Mason is sick for the first time with the flu, and is very clingy. He starts to cry if I'm not there with him, which is kind of hard because I have work.

I finally got Mason to sleep after his coughing fit, and since he hasn't been sleeping much it is a relief. I hear my phone ring and answer it as quickly as possible without even looking at the caller ID, so it doesn't wake Mason up.

"Hello." I whisper

"Hey, it's me Ashley, we were all planning on doing a study session, are you in?" She asks

"If you do it over here, I just got Mason to sleep and I can't leave him. You guys can all come over here around two and we can run lines before Monday."

"Okay that sounds perfect, I will text everyone. Tell my poor baby I hope he feels better."

"Okay I will see you later, bye."

"Bye."

It was eleven now, so I decide to get ready and eat lunch before Mason wakes up. Scarlett's at school so I don't have to worry about her. Ezra and Scarlett have really been bonding, I think she really likes him, after that ruff start I wasn't sure.

I walk upstairs and put Mason in my bed and hop in the shower to get ready. When I'm finished I walk down the hall to the guest room to where Ezra is staying. He would be sleeping in my bed with me if it weren't for my sick baby boy.

"Hey do you want some lunch I was about to make myself some?" I ask

"Yeah sure that sounds great." Ezra says as we walk out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey I'm having some cast mates over to run lines at two-ish. I just wanted to let you know before they all get here."

"Okay, do you need this?" Ezra asks holding up the Cuban rolls for turkey sandwiches.

"Yes please, also could you by chance go pick up Scarlett from school? I just got Mason to sleep and I don't want to have to wake him up to take him with me."

"Yeah that's fine, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's never been sick like this. I mean of course he's been sick as in sniffles or spitting up as a baby, but never like this. I think that's why he's so clingy."

"I just don't like seeing my son so sick…" He was cut off by the shrill cries of Mason. We both run upstairs to check on him. When we get up there he is bawling.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask

"You weren't here when I woke up mommy." Mason whimpers.

"I was just down stair eating lunch sweet heart, its okay. Shh." I say as I hold my baby in my arms.

"Go to your daddy for a minute so I can go get the thermometer." I say as I hand him to Ezra.

Once I put him into Ezra's arms, he cuddles deeper into him. That puts a smile on my face, because all week he has gone to no one but me. Ezra starts to rub his back and soon he's out.

"Wow, he's really warming up to you." I say smiling.

"Yeah I know I wasn't sure that it would ever happen." Ezra says with a huge smile.

I look at my watch and see its time to go get Scarlett.

"Hey I'm going to get Scarlett because if you move him I'm afraid he will wake up. If the doorbell rings it should just be my cast mates and they will knock and let themselves in. So don't worry about that, it you need anything call me. Okay?"

"I will I promise, I love you." He said as he kissed me.

"I love you too!" I said between kisses.

I walk out to my SUV to pick up my daughter.

"Hey baby, how was school?" I ask.

"It was good, where are daddy and Mase?" Scarlett asks.

"There at home, your brothers still sick."

"I hope he gets better soon, I miss playing with him." She says sweetly.

"I'm sure he misses playing with you to sweetie."

Once we pull into the drive way I see Ian getting out of his car.

"Hey, how's Mason? Ian asks

"He's better than he was, that's not saying much though." I say

"I brought him some more cars. Hey Scarlett, how are you?"

"I'm good, how's my Ian?" Scarlett asked rocking on her feet.

"I'm fantastic now that I'm here." Ian says smiling.

"Okay how about we all head inside?" I say with a smile.

We walk inside to see Ezra on the couch still holding a sleeping Mason.

"Daddy!"

"Shh Scarlett, your brothers sleeping, you don't want to wake him up do you?" I reprimand.

"Sorry." Scarlett whispers as she walks into the playroom.

"Ezra this is Ian, Ian this is Ezra." I say introducing them.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you man. I've heard a lot about you." Ian says as they shake hands. I take Mason from Ezra and take him upstairs.

Ezra's POV

"It's nice to meet you too." I say.

As soon as Aria walks in I see a tall dark headed man, who looks like the one from the magazines and the interviews I saw of Aria.

I instantly get jealous, I just can't help it. When he told me that he had heard a lot about me I can't help but wonder what all he's heard. The only things I've heard about him were through m search to find out more about Aria.

Soon the doorbell rings and four girls walk in, as Aria walks down the stairs.

"Ash, Sasha, Shay, Troian!" Aria shouts.

"Hey goose, what's up? Where are my ducklings?" The blond one asks. I'll have to ask her about 'goose'.

"I'm right here auntie Ash and Mase is sleeping. He's still sick!" Scarlett makes a scrunchy face.

"Scarlett, I got you something. But you'll have to wait till we get finished practicing." Ash says.

"Awe come on auntie Ash, really. You can't do that to me!" Scarlett exaggerates.

The doorbell rings again and another set of people walk in, except their guys this time and there are only three. Aria introduced me to all the guys and asked if I wanted to watch.

Yeah sure, for a little while anyway.

"Okay lets got with our guy's first, then we will do group scenes. Okay?" Aria says

"Sounds good to me." They all say.

They all go to the living room and separate. Aria goes with Ian, Troian goes with the guy Keegan, Ash goes with the guy Tyler, and Shay goes with Sasha.

I sit down on the recliner, and watch all the different scenes. I am mainly focused on Aria and Ian, I just don't like her with any guy but me. Once they were all done running lines Shay speaks up.

"Hey, how do you guys like the new guy?" Shay asks

"He seems fine to me." Aria says

"Yeah, same here." Ashley pitches in.

"Did you hear what Ian said when they introduced him?" Aria laughs.

"No." They all say and Ian just laughs.

"It was so funny he's like, 'Great another guy for me to compete with, this should be fun.' It was hilarious." Aria says as everyone bust out laughing. I obviously didn't get it, because I didn't think it was funny.

Aria's POV

After everyone leave and both the kids are in bed, Ezra and I cuddle on the couch. I love snuggling with him he makes me feel complete.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Ezra asks

"You pick" I say as I pull up Netflix on my 90 inch smart TV.

Ian scrolls down until he stops on something I was not expecting…

"A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song? I ask shocked.

"Yeah I want to see my girlfriends oh so talented acting come to action." Ezra says.

"Oh so I'm your girlfriend now?" I ask mischievously.

"Yes you are." Ezra says with a triumphant smile.

"I don't ever remember you asking me." I say, messing with him.

"Fine, Aria will you be my girlfriend?" He asks

"Of course I will. I love you with all my heart." I say

"I love you to, now can we watch this movie?"

"Fine, I guess!" I say with a huff.

After the movie is over Ezra wakes me up and we go to my room. I crawl in bed, and snuggle up with Ezra and our precious baby boy.

"I love you." Ezra whispers

"I love you too." I mumble back groggily.

**Hoped you liked it, tell me what you did and didn't like. I'll update after 10 more reviews. Thanks -Lizzie :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**RIP Philip Hoffman**

**Did you guys get your favorite PLL spring collection cloths? What did you get? ****I got mine!**

**You guys are amazing, here's chapter 10! Hope you like it! By the way I forgot to make this clear, It is May right now in the story. So right before school gets out. Also the twin's birthdays are August 7th and August 8****th****. I don't own PLL **

Chapter 10

Ezra's POV

I wake up to and she the love of my life and son still sleeping, with the sun dancing on their faces. I love waking up to Aria in the morning she just looks so peaceful, like she has no worries.

I lean over Mason and kiss Aria's incredibly soft lips, only for her to return it.

"Morning baby." I whisper.

"Good morning." She yawns. She rolls over to check the time and see it's almost six. When she rolls back over Mason stirs and starts to wake up.

"Morning baby, do you feel any better?" Aria says as she feels his head.

"Yes ma'am, I feel much better. Hi daddy." He says with a shy smile.

"Morning Mase." I smile

"I'm glad my baby boy is feeling better! I hate when my babies get sick." Aria says as she picks him up and hugs him tight.

"Yeah, me too!" He cheers.

"Alright let's go get your sister up, so we can get ready for today." Aria says.

Once we had both the twins and ourselves ready, Aria puts them in the car and heads to take the twins to school and to work herself. I stay home with Jack, Aria's MaltiPoo.

Aria's POV

After I drop the twins off I head to work. I didn't have to been in today until ten o'clock so I stopped and grabbed some Starbucks on the way.

Today after filming, Ashley suggested we go to BOA Steakhouse for dinner with any of the cast that wanted to come. We decided to meet at seven, which was perfect because it was four thirty now which gave me time to drive home, get the twins ready and get freshened up.

I walk into the house at exactly five o'clock. On the way home I asked if my parents could watch the twins while Ezra and I go to the cast dinner. Well that is if he wants to go.

"Ezra, Mason, Scarlett? I'm home!" I yell.

"Mommy, I missed you!" Both the twins yell.

"I missed you both too! Did you have a good day?" I ask

"Yes, I did." Scarlett said.

"What about you Mase, was it nice to be back?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am, it was good." He said.

"Good, how do you feel about going to grandma and grandpa's for the night?" I wonder as Ezra walks in and looks at me funny.

"Really, I can't wait!" Scarlett shouts.

"Yeah!" Mason says with a smile.

"Good, because grandpa is on his way to get you both, so let's go get your night bags ready." I say

"Ezra, I have a dinner tonight with the cast, will you be my date?" I ask Ezra with a wink.

"I would love too. Why don't you go get ready because we all know you take longer than I do to get ready, and I will get the night bags ready?" he asks

"Sounds good."

PLL

Ezra and I get to the restraint and are escorted to a table where most of my cast mates were. Cody, Sasha, Holly, Janel, Tyler, Keegan, Tammin, Lindsey, Bryce, Julian, Drew, Brant, Ryan, Shane, and Ian were all there already. Shay and her boyfriend, Ashley and her boyfriend, Troian and her boyfriend, and Ezra and I all got there at the same time.

"Hey guys this is Ezra. Ezra this is Cody, Holly, Janel, Tyler, Keegan, Tammin, Lindsey, Bryce, Julian, Drew, Brant, Ryan, Shane, Sasha and Ian you already know." I say as I point to all of them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Ezra says with a wave.

As we are sitting in dinner I notice someone walking up to our table. Since its kind of dark in here I can't really see as well and then I notice who it is and I tense. Maybe out of fear or maybe out of excitement I just did know yet how they would act.

"ARIA GRACE MONTGOMERY!" The one and only Hanna Marin says loud enough to make almost the whole entire restraint look. Then I see Emily, Spencer, Toby, Caleb, and Maya run up behind her.

"Hanna…."

"Why did you just leave? Aria I know with everything going on it was hard, but you just left without a single word!" She says.

"Hanna, that's enough not here!" Ezra say

"Ezra stay out of this!" she spits out.

Everyone at the table is dead silent. I look to Spencer and she just shakes her head no.

"You didn't tell them?" I ask shocked.

"I haven't really had the time, I really didn't know how either…"

"Oh" is all I say

"I left for a good reason, and I had more than one." I knew I was about to spill some major beans that Ezra didn't know about, but at this point I didn't care.

"I didn't leave because of A, well at least I didn't think it was A. Something happened, and I was staying at Spencer's but when she found out what happen, she told me to leave and never come back. Well it turns out that Spencer lost her phone that night and it was A texting me." I tell my old bestfriends.

"What happen Aria and don't tell me nothing, you just said something happen so I will know if you are lying." I debate telling her the truth, but then Ezra speaks up.

"I told her that I didn't love her, that she was to immature and naïve for me. I regretted it every day since, I know I drove her out of your guises life's and I'm sorry." Ezra speaks

That's when Hanna noticed that everyone at the table was from her favorite TV show that Aria was on.

"Look I'm sorry Aria, I didn't mean to cause a scene, but I just missed you is all." She looked me in the eyes.

"I missed you too" I stand up to hug her and all the others. When I hug Hanna I tell her to let Spencer give her and Em my number because there is something important I need to tell her.

"So Aria, I have a confession to make…." Hanna says

"And what's that?" I ask

"I am a huge fan of your show." She said with a smile and I just laugh.

"Wait you knew about her show…" Spencer started but got cut off by Emily.

"And you didn't tell us!" Emily narrows her eyes.

"I just didn't think about it, I mean what was I going to say 'oh you remember are bestfriend, the one that left yeah she is on TV now, and it's my new favorite show' no that would so not slide with you." Hanna said sarcastically.

"Okay, we all lied about Aria." Emily said.

"What did you lie about Em?" We all ask.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is we have Aria back." Em says.

"Okay so Aria would you like it introduce them to me? Please!" Hanna says with a pouty face.

"Sure, this is Cody, Holly, Janel, Tyler, Keegan, Tammin, Lindsey, Bryce, Julian, Drew, Brant, Ryan, Shane, Sasha and Ian my cast mates. Guys this is Hanna, Emily, Spencer and their boyfriends Caleb and Toby and Emily's girlfriend Maya." I say as Alison walks up, I went pale and just stared at her I didn't know what else to do.

"It's nice to see you too Aria." Ali says snapping me out of my trans.

"Ali… Is that really you?" I ask

"Yeah it's me, I missed you." Ali says.

"But I thought you were dead?" I ask confused

"I faked it, I had to, to find out who A was. I did it to protect you all." Ali says. I look around and notice that none of my friends looked shocked.

"Did you guys know?" I ask

"We've only known for a few years. After you left we found out, the text just magically stopped and so she came home. We never found out who they were." Emily says.

"Spencer when we were together the other day you didn't say anything, why?" I question.

"I didn't want to say and thing…" She looks around at Hanna, Emily, and Ali. "in front of them." She says cryptically, talking about Mason and Scarlett. I just nodded my head in return.

"I understand, I well I'm glad your back Ali. I missed you too."

After that weird run in with my old bestfriends we finished dinner and said our goodbyes. Ezra and I walk hand in hand out to the valet parking. Ezra kissed me on the lips and told me he loved me not knowing there were paparazzi around, because he's never had to deal with them.

When we go home we got changed into comfy cloths and snuggled in my bed, when Ezra spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asks

"You can ask me anything." I say not knowing what's coming next.

"Well for one why do they call you goose?"

"I really don't know they just started calling me it, and it stuck."

"Okay, and who's A. At the restaurant you said you didn't think you left because of A, and Ali and Hanna mentioned something about protecting you from A. So who is this A person." I instantly freeze, I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him the truth or lie. I mean this person is still out there, they could still be dangerous.

"I…" I start.

**Okay I really hope you liked it, I changed this story so many times. Anyway let me know either way, I'll update after 10 reviews. Thanks. –Lizzie :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**For any of you that were wondering the show Aria is on is like PLL, it's call PLL, but does not involve A. Basically its about going through family problems while lying to everyone. In the show Aria is just dating a family friend that is older. People try to get in there way and take them down like Jackie. Anyway i hope this helped, if it didn't PM me or leave you questions in the review box and I will do my best to answer them... :)**

**Hey guys, I'm really glad you're enjoying my story, like I said in the first chapter this is my fist Fanfiction. Anyway I just wanted to thank you all so, thank you! I don't own PLL :(**

Chapter 11

Aria's POV

I decided to tell Ezra the truth, he at least deserved that. So I started off from the beginning and told him everything up until I left Rosewood and they stopped because I got a new number and lived in a different state.

"Wow, why didn't you tell me? I could have protected you Aria! You went through so much and you are so strong but you didn't have to do it alone. You know that, I love you and I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He said talking about the train incident, as he hugs me.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to keep you safe! I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me. And I love you too!" I said and kissed his lips.

"Night baby." Ezra said.

"Night" I said snuggling into his chest more.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I woke up screaming with Ezra trying to wake me up.

"Baby, it's okay. You're okay, I've got you!" Ezra said holding me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ezra asked.

Did I want to talk about it, I didn't know. My dream was about A coming back and killing Ezra and our kids right in front of my eyes and I couldn't stop it, I couldn't move. My whole body was frozen and I just watch my family just die right in front of me. I was horrified.

I guess I hadn't talked about A in so long that I had just blocked out all the bad memories. Having to relive it by finally telling someone and talking about it after so long just got me back to a bad place. A place where A controlled everything, but I will not let A screw up my life again. They already ruined enough of it for a life time.

"Not really, let's just go back to bed." I say hoping to fall asleep without another horrid nightmare.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by the irritating buzzing of my phone.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"Goose, have you been on the internet at all this morning?" Ashley asks.

"No Ash, I just woke up. Why, what happen?" I ask

"Well it could be bad if you didn't want the whole world knowing. But if you don't care then I guess it doesn't matter. Just check Twitter or anywhere it's everywhere. Got to go, love you goose. Bye." She says

"No, Ash you can't do that!" But it was too late she had already hung up.

I click the Twitter app on my phone to see my Twitter feed blowing up. When I finally see what Ashley was talking about, I didn't know what my feelings were.

Apparently the paparazzi got a bunch of pictures of Ezra and I kissing and laughing with each other last night the caption was _Aria Montgomery and Mystery Man._ In all honesty I really didn't care, but I was worried about what Ezra would think. Maybe he didn't want to be in the spotlight, and I completely respect that. I miss my privacy all the time.

I didn't even realize that Ezra was awake until he spoke up.

"What are you doing? He asked

"Um, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you will react. I will completely understand if you don't. Um, the paparazzi got pictures of us last night…" I just show him the pictures and he just smiles.

"Did you really think I was going to be mad at you? Aria, I'm the one that kissed you and I love you even if you have paparazzi stalking you all the time." I flinch at the work stalking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that, but I love you no matter what." He says and I just smile in response.

* * *

Ezra's POV

After we eat breakfast and get ready we head to Dean Clarks house. I was kind of nervous because I would be working for the guy in a few months, I am dating their daughter and I already had kids with her. Plus I had never met her mom before, well adopted mom.

It was still weird for me to hear her call them her parents. I was so used to Byron and Ella being her parent, but I guess things change or at least people do. It's surreal that Byron and Ella kicked Aria to the curb and didn't even care, didn't even call to make sure she was still alive.

We pull into the drive way of another mansion, it look a little smaller then Aria's but it was still huge and beautiful. We get out and walk to the door Aria knocks and just walk's in.

"Mom, Dad?" Where are you guys?" Aria yells

"Ms. Montgomery it's nice to see you again, and who is this?" A maid asks. Of course they would have a maid, not that it was a bad thing it just shows how rich they are. I mean I grew up with maid and servants so I have no room to talk.

"This is Ezra my boyfriend, and twins dad. It's also good to see you too Mary. Have you seen my parents?" Aria asks

"It's nice to meet you, and I think they are all upstairs." Mary says

"Thank you, and as I say every time call me Aria, please." Aria begs

We walk up the marble staircase to look for everyone when we see them in the movie theater.

"Mom, Dad, Mase, Scar, we're here." Aria says.

"Mommy, Daddy I missed you!" the twins say. It's weird how often they things at the same time, I guess they are twins.

"We missed you guys too!" I say as I pick up Scarlett and Aria picks up Mason.

"Ezra, it's nice to see you." Dean Clark says.

"You too Dean." I say kind of nervous

"Please call me Dave, this is my wife Julie." Dave says

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." I say as I shake her hand.

"You too, Aria would you like to stay for brunch we're having your favorite." Julie asks.

"Sure we would love too, dad do you have that book you were telling me about?" Aria asks

"Yes it's in my study if you want to go get it. It should be on my desk." Dave says

Aria's POV

I walk down stairs to my dad's study and start looking for the book when I come across something interesting. I pick it up and look at it, it was a folder full of stuff on Ezra from a PI. I was really confused to why my dad had this folder of things about Ezra.

I looked through it and finally realized what it was. You normally hire a PI if you're trying to find someone. I was about to go out there and confront him when he walks in.

"Aria what's taking you so…" He starts but stops as he sees what's in my hands.

"Is this what I think it is?" I ask

"Yes, I found Ezra for you. I just wanted my baby girl to be happy, I also needed a new English head and he fit perfectly so I hired a PI to find him. I didn't have much to go off of except for his name so I started there. When I finally found him I offered him the job. I didn't expect you to meet so early but it happened, but I didn't plan that part in my office."

"Thank you, I really don't know what to say. Dad, thank you again I love you and mom so much." I say as I give him a big hug.

"We love you too and I would do anything for you sweet heart. You need to know that." He said with a smile.

"Did mom help you?"

"No your mom had no idea until I told her. At first she jumped down my throat and told me I should have stayed out of it, but she eventually came around and agreed with me." He said

"I don't know what I would do without you two. You have and are the best parents ever, thank you for always being there for me when I needed you." I say as I hug him again and he kisses my head.

* * *

After brunch it was about eleven we head back to the house. I couldn't believe my dad had something to do with finding Ezra, for me, it was just so crazy. My phone started to ring and a unknown number popped up.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey, Ar it's me Hanna. Can we come over I really want to know what it is you have to tell me and Em. Spencer says it's important, and I really want to know." Typical Hanna can't even wait twenty four hours.

"Sure I'll text you my address, although Spencer should have it I already gave it to her." I tell hanna.

"Wait Spencer's already been there?" She asked

"No, but I gave it to her anyway."

"Oh okay I'll see you soon, love ya."

"Love you too."

"Ezra, Ali, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily are coming over I just wanted to let you know."

"Are you going to tell them about the twins?" he asks

"Yeah I think they deserve the truth. When I left the only people I had talked to in a week were Byron, Ella, Mike, Spencer, and you. I didn't even talk to Emily nor Hanna, I was just gone and they had no idea.

Less than thirty minutes later I hear my doorbell ring several times.

"I'm coming!" I yell

"YOUR HOUSE IT HUGE! I love it! Now what do you have to tell us?" Hanna asks before I even let everyone in.

"Hanna breath, I will tell you let's just go to the living room." I say

**How will the girls react, if you have any questions let me know via PM or review. Anyway hoped you liked it. I'll update after 10 reviews. Thanks –Lizzie :)**

**P.S. This may sound cheesy but I think if you guys get to know me better it could help you understand the story more so first fun fact about me is I'm only a junior in high school. What are you in?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy PLL Day! Also thanks for all the reviews they really make my day! ****Here's chapter 12, hope you like it. I don't own PLL**

Chapter 12

Aria's POV

"Aria I don't know how much longer I can wait, please just tell us!" Hanna said, as always over reacting about everything.

"Okay just give me a second, Ezra will come with me to go get the surprises, please." I ask

"Of course, we will be right back." Ezra says

We walk up stairs and I go to Mason's room as Ezra goes to Scarlett's. Since their both sleeping we have to wake them up which is a good thing because that means they will be going to bed early. They only bad thing is they will be up early tomorrow.

I pick up Mason who doesn't even budge, and meet Ezra in the hallway with Scarlett who is also still dead asleep also.

"You ready?" Ezra asks

"As I'll ever be." I say with a shaky breath.

We walk down the stairs and into the living room, as we enter Hanna, Emily and Ali's mouths drop open.

"Ali, Emily, Hanna, I would like to introduce you to our twins. Mason Cooper, and Scarlett Grace Fitz." I say

"Awe, Aria why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Hanna asks

"Yeah we would have been there for you." Emily says as I look at Spencer and she just nods.

"You know when I told you that something had happen and I was staying at Spencer's?" They all nod

"Well, I was pregnant and I had got in that big fight with Ezra, so I went home and told Byron and Ella, they didn't take it so well. They kicked me out so I ask if I could stay with Spencer, and when she lost her phone A texted me. The text said something along the lines of why are you such a slut who can't keep her legs closed, be gone before I get home. Do everyone a favor and leave, we would all be better off." I said quoting off the top of my head as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Aria, you know that's not true, now let me see my niece and nephew! Come here Mason. I also need to see Scarlett's closet to make sure all her cloths are suitable." Of course Hanna would say something like that as she takes Mason from me.

"Can I hold Scarlett?" Ali asks

"Of course you can!" I say as Ezra puts Scarlett in Ali's arms.

"She so precious, she looks a lot like you." Ali says talking to Ezra.

"By the way it's nice to meet you Ezra, I know we kind of had a weird meeting. You guys not knowing I was alive and all." Ali says awkwardly.

"Do you want to hold one of them Em?" I ask

"Yeah, that would be great." She replies

After they have been held by everyone, Mason starts to get fussy because we woke them both up from their naps. Now they only want Ezra and I.

"Mommy…" Mason cries

"Come here baby." I say taking him from Spencer. He lays his head on my shoulder and starts to go back to sleep. Ezra has Scarlett and she's fine and wide awake smiling and giggling. But she has met a lot of people lately and her shyness is starting to come out. Plus she is definitely a daddy's girl, she and Ezra have been attached at the hip since they met.

"I'm going to take him upstairs guys."

"Okay." They all say

"Wait, Scarlett do you want to show me your room?" Hanna asks

"Sure, come on Aunty Hanna!" Scarlett jumped off Ezra's lap and grabbed Hanna's hand to drag her upstairs.

I walk up the stairs with a sleeping Mason and put him in his bed. After I tuck him in I walk into Scarlett's room to see all the girls in there and Hanna is sifting through Scarlett's closet.

"Do you approve, do I get an A?" I ask

"Yes you do, but we need to go shopping." She says

"Yes I actually do, I need something to wear to my Ellen interview." I say

"You get to meet Ellen?" They all ask

"Yes, why?" I question

"Because, it's just weird, you being famous you know. I mean you're this be star with an album and you've been in several movies and TV show, it's just crazy." Hanna says

"Aria, have you talked to Byron and Ella since you let Rosewood?" Spencer asked. Truth is I haven't, they haven't even bothered either. I do miss my parents, but I don't think I could ever forgive them for what they've done. They abandon me when I needed them most.

"No, I haven't, but it doesn't matter anyway I have parents who love me, and my kids. I don't need them. I could actually invite them over for dinner if you guys want to stick around…?" I ask

"Yeah, that would be great I would love to meet your parents." They all agreed.

"Okay, I will go call them. Scarlett please be good." I say

"I will, I promise mommy, I always am." Scarlett says

I walk down stairs to find Ezra reading a book in the library.

"Hey, I'm going to call my parents and invite them for dinner. If you want you could invite some friends to come over for the cook out. We just need to go to the store and get all the stuff." I tell Ezra

"Okay that sounds fine, I think I might call Hardy if that's alright with you?" He asks

"Of course, and I have to talk to you about something tonight." I say to Ezra

"Okay."

"Alright, well I'm going to ask the girls if they will stay here with the twins while we go to the grocery store." I say walking out of the room

I call my Mom on her cell phone, to ask her if she want to come over.

"Hello" she says

"Hey mom, it's me would you and dad want to come over for a cookout? Some of my old bestfriends from Rosewood live here apparently and would like to me you and dad." I ask

"Sure, what time?" She asks

"Um around six, six thirty." I say

"That sounds perfect, do I know about these friends?" She asks

"Yeah, it's Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and believe it or not Ali. I just found out she's still alive. I couldn't believe it, I still can't, it's just so surreal."

"Wow, okay well we'll be there, I love you sweet heart."

"I love you too mom, see ya!" I hang up and go to find the girls to see if they will watch the twin while Ezra and I go grocery shopping.

"Hey guy, do you mind watching the twins while Ezra and I go to the grocery store?"

"Go ahead, we can take care of them." Ali says

"Okay do you guys want anything in particular?"

"No" I get in response

"Okay well if Mason wakes up he might be fussy because Ezra and I aren't here. Just tell him we will be right back, he'll calm down if you play cars with him or something else he likes. If not just call me and I'll talk to him. Okay?"

"Will do."

I kiss Scarlett on the head and tell her I love her. Then I walk into Mason's room, kiss him and head down stairs. When I get down there Ezra is waiting for me, already to go.

* * *

Once we get to the grocery store we are bombarded with paparazzi. Man they can get so annoying.

"Aria! Aria, who is this?" They shout at us.

"Aria, what's going on with you and Ian?" The most common question known to man for me, we just ignore them and push our way through the crowd into Whole Foods Market.

Once in the Market Ezra and I get all the things we need, even some things we don't need. As we were walking around I had some fans come up and ask me for my autograph.

"OMG, that's Aria Montgomery!" We heard a fan say, as they walk up to us.

"Can I have your autograph?" They ask, after all the pictures and autographs Ezra and I finally walk away.

"Wow babe you have a lot of fans." Ezra says

"You know I don't even realize it sometimes. People will just walk up to me and ask for my autograph or picture and I'm just like really, you want my autograph? It's just surreal." I tell Ezra.

"Well you are loved by everyone! Who wouldn't love you?" He asks

"Not everyone loves me Ezra, your forgetting about Byron and Ella. You know the people who are supposed to love me, well they don't. But its whatever, I don't need them I have everyone in my life I need." I say with a sad smile.

"Aria that's not true, they would be stupid not to." He said kissing my head

"Yes it is, I've come to terms with it, so it doesn't bother me anymore. I used to cry myself to sleep at night thinking about everyone that hated me, wondering what I did wrong for everything in my life to get so screwed up. But I don't regret any of it, I wouldn't know what to do without our beautiful kids." I said as my eyes got watery.

"I wouldn't either, and I am so sorry you had to go through all that alone, I know it was hard. You are the strongest person I know, I'm just glad I found you again." He said kissing my lips

"Let's get out of here." I say with a smile, Ezra always knows how to cheer me up in my worst moments.

We check out and walk out the doors and are once again bombarded with more paparazzi and fans. Ezra and I push thought to get my SUV, put all the groceries in the trunk and sped off.

"Did you get in touch with Hardy?" I ask

"No, he didn't answer. We'll just do something together another time." He says

As soon as we walk through the doors of my house we can hear laughing and giggling coming from the playroom.

"Guys we're home!" I yell

"Mommy your back, all our aunts are so funny. They're not very good with cars though." Mason says

"Hey, I take offence to that!" Hanna says with a pouty face. We all just laugh at her.

All of a sudden there was a knock and the door and my parents walk in.

"Aria, Mason, Scarlett, Ezra!" I hear my parents call out.

"In here!" I yell

"Mom, Dad, these are my bestfriends from Rosewood. This is Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Ali."

"It's nice to finally meet you girls, we've heard so much about you." Julie says

"Dad you didn't have anything to do with them, did you?" I ask squinting my eyes.

"No, not this time." He says laughing

"Ar, what do you mean by that?" They ask

"Well you see my father here is the Dean of U.C. Berkeley, and he is the one that found Ezra and gave him the job. He didn't even tell me until after I found the file on his desk this morning. He said he just wanted me to be happy which I am very grateful for." I say with a hug smile

"Awe!" They all say. When I look at Spencer she looks like she wanted to say something.

"Wow, you're the Dean of U.C. Berkeley?" Spencer looks amazed!

After the cookout everyone went home. The kids were in bed and I wanted to talk to Ezra about what's been on my mind for a while now.

"Babe, I've been thinking."

"About what baby?" He asks

"If you don't want to I will completely understand. I want you to actually move in. You're always here anyway and I don't want to confuse the twins if you were to move back. So will you move in with us for real?" I ask nervous that he will say no.

"Of course I will, I would love too!" He kisses me with as much passion as he could.

"I love you so much!" I kiss him back

"I. LOVE. YOU. MORE!" He says in between kisses.

**Okay first of all sorry for those of you who don't like long chapters. I had a lot I wanted in this one. Anyway thanks for reading and all the reviews it gives me more motivation. **

**FunFact: I started this story because of a dream I had about it. I was watching PLL before bed and woke up and had to write this story… Thanks- XOXO Lizzie**


	13. Chapter 13

***Pickypants, Thanks for your honesty, I'm sorry you don't like my story. Also my nephew is three and he definitely talks like that! He maybe advanced, but he does talk like that. :(**

**Here's chapter 13! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 13

Ezra's POV

I finally calmed Aria down after another nightmare for the second night in a row, we finally got some sleep. I was really worrying about her, but she said she was fine so I decided to leave it alone, for now anyway.

My life was really looking up. I have the love of my life back, and I have two amazing kids. I didn't know how it was all possible to have such a perfect life. The only thing that would make it more perfect was if Aria and I were married.

I've thought about it many times before, but I want to wait a little bit. We just found each other and got back together, I don't want to rush our relationship. I mean we are still learning things about each other.

I walk down stairs and lean against the door to watch Aria as she is in her song writing mode. She keeps strumming cords on her guitar and hitting keys on the piano, while scribbling in a little notebook.

"Hey, having fun?" I ask

"Yeah, just jotting down a few ideas for some new songs." She says with a smile.

"I have a weird question." I say

"What is it babe?"

"Why on some articles do they call you Lucy Hale instead of Aria?" I ask curios

"Well when I became famous I used that as my stage name. I used my mom's maiden name Hale and when I was younger people who didn't know me told me I looked like a Lucy before they knew my real name. So I thought it was perfect. When people found out my real name they started to call me Aria, but some still call me Lucy."

"Wow I would have never guessed." I said amazed that she had this whole other life I knew nothing about.

"I have another question" I say

"Okay, anything"

"How many guys did you date while we were apart?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Don't you already know? If I know you like I know I do, I know for a fact that you researched me and you know exactly how many guys I've dated. My life's not exactly a closed book, so what's you real question?" She asks with a smirk. Wow she was good.

"Okay what happen with you and that Chris guy? I saw some pictures of Twitter tweets about you breaking up and he was apologizing. What happen? I ask as she rolls her eyes before answering.

"I broke up with him, it was too hard to be together. He was traveling from LA to NY to Canada filming a movie and I was flying from here to Nashville recording my album and filming the show, we rarely saw each other. So I broke up with him."

"He didn't like that too much and took it to Twitter one of his fans made a comment saying how I was gorgeous and sort of perfect and he commented back 'don't have a girlfriend she decided she was to good'." She told me, wow this guy sounded like a douche.

"Then what?" I ask

"Well he apologized on twitter and that was it." She said

"Did you love him?" I ask

"No I thought I did, but I didn't I was just trying to fill the whole in my heart that only you could heal." She said sweetly.

"I was depressed for so long, you can ask Hardy, It was bad. I really don't know what I would have done if I hadn't found you." I say

"How did you know I lived here in LA?" She asks

"Well I had to get groceries for my new apartment because I had literally just moved in. I went to the store and when I was checking out I saw a magazine cover with you and Ian, something about you guys being together. So I bought it and read the whole thing when I got home."

"After I read it I felt better, but I couldn't believe you were here the whole entire time I was looking for you. I searched you on Google and saw all the things you had done since leaving Rosewood. All I could think about was getting you back in my arms." I tell her

* * *

Later that day Aria had gone out to lunch with the girls from the show and I got to spend more one on one time with my kids. I'm really glad she trusts me with them. I had to go to my apartment to get the rest of my cloths, and a few other things I needed.

I also had to get out of my lease on my apartment. Luckily I was only on a month to month lease so it won't be a problem. I was almost done packing up all my cloths when there was a knock at the door. I open the door and was shocked.

"Wesley, man what are you doing here?" I ask I was still mad at him for telling Aria that I didn't want to speak to her.

"I was in town and thought I would visit you, you kind of fell off the face of the earth! Aren't you going to let me in?" He asks and I finally let him in to see my kids playing in the living room.

"Dude, you babysitting, why do you have two kids here?" Wesley asks, if only my kids would turn around he would know I wasn't babysitting.

"No Wesley, I'm not babysitting. These are my kids, Mason Cooper, and Scarlett Grace Fitz." I tell him and he looks at me wide eyed.

"Did I just hear you right?" He asks

"Yes you did. I have a question for you now, Why the Hell would you tell Aria I didn't want to talk to her ever again, huh?" I whisper yell, because my kids are in the room.

"Ezra, mom was standing there. What was I supposed to do?" He says

"You should have told me!" I say

"Wait how did you find out about that? Wait are those Aria's kids?" Wesley asks

"Yes and we're back together, did you know she was famous too?" I ask to see what else he was keeping from me.

"She's famous, and what is mom going to say?" he asks

"I don't care what mom thinks, she doesn't have a say in my life anymore, and yes she's famous. Look her up, you'll see."

"Daddy, when are we going home?" Scarlett asks as she tugs on my leg.

"Soon sweet heart I just have to finish packing up my apartment." I tell her as I pick her up

"Sweetie this is your uncle Wesley, can you say hi?"

"Hi, I'm Scarlett. It's nice to meet you." Scarlett say, as Wesley looks at me amazed.

"Hi darling, it's nice to meet you too. Wow Ezra she looks so much like you, and she is very well spoken. I can tell she's Aria's, for one she's very small and two she has way too good of grammar to be anyone else's." Wesley tells me

"Yeah, they both are, and Mason is taller than her. Hey Mase can you come here" I say as I put down Scarlett who runs to play with her toys some more.

"Yes sir?"

"Hey bud, this is your uncle Wesley, can you tell him hi?" I say not knowing how he will react.

"Hi" he says shyly.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. You look like your beautiful mommy, you know that?" Wesley says

"Do you like cars?" Mason asks

"Who doesn't love cars? Of course I love them!" Wesley says with a big smile.

"Maybe you could play with Daddy and I sometime?" Mason says with a smile.

"I would love too!" I put Mason down and he goes back to play with his toys.

"Ezra did you say something about packing?"

"Yeah, I've been living with Aria. So I have no use for this apartment, she already asked me to move in. Plus I have a month to month lease so I don't have to worry about it."

"Wow, do you need help?"

"Sure I'm almost done though so there's not much to do. But you can help. I already told the office about canceling my lease."

It doesn't take long to pack the rest of Ezra's clothes and other items.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I ask Wesley, because he normally stays with me when he's in town.

"No, actually I was going to stay with you but I don't want to impose."

"Let me call Aria, I'm sure she won't mind."

"You don't have too, I can get a hotel, I don't mind."

"I'm not going to make you stay in a hotel, stay here and watch the twins. I will be right back." I tell him

I call Aria and she almost immediately answers.

"Is something wrong, please tell me nothing is wrong!" Aria answers freaking out

"No they are perfect as always. I have something I need to ask you, you don't have to say yes if you don't want to. Wesley is in town and I was wondering if he could stay with us?" I ask

"Of course, and Ezra it's your house too. You don't have to ask my permission to have someone over to your own house! Okay?"

"Okay, I just didn't want to do something without you knowing. I love you, have fun!"

"Love you too."

"She said yes, actually she said I didn't even have to ask because it was my house to. So you can stay, do you have a car?" I say as I walk back into the room.

"Yes I do."

"Okay if you just want to follow me to the house?"

"You got it, and Ezra thank for letting me stay. Also I'm sorry for saying what I said to Aria neither of you deserved it."

"It's in the past, let's go." I say as I grab both the twins hand and walk to my full car.

* * *

We get home and I park in the garage like always. I undo the twin's car seats and let them run inside while Wesley and I unload my car and take everything up to Aria and I's room.

"Wow this house is impressive!" Wesley says

"I told you she's famous!" I tell him, just the Aria pulls up with Ashley, Troian, Sasha, and Shay in tow.

"Hey babe, Wesley it's nice to see you again. Ezra we will be in my studio running lines we just got our new scripts." Aria tells me and then kisses me.

"Wow her friends are hot, have I seen them before." Wesley says as soon as they enter the house.

"Yeah, probably on their TV show." I say

"Yeah that's where I know them from, I didn't know Aria was in it?"

"Yeah she's one of the main characters, she plays Arianna." I say

"I never have watched the whole thing, but I do remember them mentioning an Arianna."

"Yep that's her, here's the guest room." I say

**Hope you guys liked it, Ezra and Wesley reunited and work out their issues. Thanks for reading! –XOXO Lizzie :)**

**FunFact: I've lived in Florida my whole life.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 14

Aria's POV

After I lunch with the girls we went to my house to run lines. We had just gotten our new scripts for the next episode and we wanted to get a jump start on them.

While we are rehearsing I get a phone call from Annie my manager/ bestfriend. When I first moved here, we were roommates and we became really close friends. So she kind of just became my manager.

"Annie, what's up!" I ask cheerfully

"Hey, we have the Ellen interview scheduled for tomorrow with Ian. Also you have a concert tonight and tomorrow, please tell me you didn't forget?" Annie says in a rushed voice.

"No, I didn't forget…" I say lying through my teeth.

"Okay so maybe I did, but it's no problem I can still do it I haven't scheduled anything else." I say. I guess with all the stuff that has happen in the last few days, heck the last month or two have been crazy.

"Okay, good. Anyway how are you?" She asks, which makes me smile how one minute she was freaking out and the next she was fine.

"Okay what time is the concert?" I ask

"It's at seven so your driver will be there at four thirty ish, so be ready because you have rehearsal then Scotty and Kelsey will be there to get you ready like always."

"Okay, bye" I say

"Bye"

After I hang up and the girls leave I go and talk to Ezra.

"Hey babe, I have a concert tonight. Would you like to come with me, you don't have to, but if you want to see me live in action. I know its last minute it just slipped my mind with everything going on, I just forgot…." Ezra stops my rambling by kissing me hard.

"Your rambling and I would love to go. Are you going to ask your parents to watch them?" He asks

"Yes I think so, anyway you need to get ready into what you are going to wear because my driver will be here soon. I need to go call my parents." I say as I walk out of my room to call my parents.

Of course my parents say yes to watching the twins. They are just going to keep them until tomorrow night until after my concert tomorrow night, which works out because I will have to be up early and I don't have to bring the twins to the interview, where they will be bored out of their mind.

Soon we have everyone ready and my parents are here to get the twins, just as my driver pulls up.

"Alright babies, I love you been good for you grandparents." I say as I kiss and hug them both.

"Thank you for watching them again." I say to my parents as Ezra is saying goodbye to the twins.

"Yeah thanks, it means a lot." Ezra says

* * *

We get out of the black SUV and are sworn with paparazzi and camera crews shouting out question they think we will actually answer. There is security everywhere pushing them back which I am grateful for. We keep walking with our heads down, to not get blinded by the flashes until we get to the back entrance door.

We walk down the long hall to the back stage area where I immediately have to start practicing. As soon as I am finished they rush me to hair, makeup, and wardrobe. Ezra looks amazed every time I look over at him, but he still has a smile on his face, which makes me smile even more.

Once I'm already I walk out of my dressing room to see Ezra looking at me. I walk over to him and kiss him, as the fans backstage make the awe sound.

"Good luck baby." He tells me

"Thank you, I love you." I say kissing him again

"I love you more." And before I can replay they are grabbing my arm and rushing me on stage.

After the concert I have a meet and greet signing. As I sign all the arms, legs, books, and anything else fans want me to sign, I look back to Ezra and tell him to come sit with me.

"Come sit with me, I do get lonely up her you know?" I tell him

"I don't want to be in the way." He says

"You won't be, just sit!" I say with a smile and go on signing more autographs.

By the time I'm done with all the pictures and autographs it's past eleven, my hand hurts, and I am wiped out. I just want to snuggle with Ezra under the covers on my bed.

We walk into the house to see Wes on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching a movie.

"Hey Wesley, how was your night?" I ask

"Good can I talk to you alone, it's important?" He asks me, which socked me, what did he want to talk to me about?

"Sure. Ezra, why don't you go on upstairs?" I say as I kiss him.

"Okay I'll be waiting." Ezra tells me as he winks. He smiles at Wesley and nods his head. Apparently Ezra already knows what Wes wants to talk about.

"So, Wesley what do you want to talk to me about that's so important?" I ask

"I just wanted to apologize for everything I said to you when you called for Ezra. I know this isn't an excuse but my mom was standing right there, I didn't know what to do." Wesley says sincerely

"It's okay, I appreciate that you took the time to apologize, it takes real guts. I also know how Diane is, she's the reason Ezra and I broke up in the first place." I say

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, if I would have known about the twins I would have done everything in my power to get you guys back together. When you and Ezra broke up he was a mess, he kept saying what have I done? He looked for you, he even hire a PI. But I think my mom got to the PI, because if you were here the whole time he would have found you." Wesley says sympathetically.

"No it's okay, maybe it's for the better. Well I'm going to bed do you need anything?" I ask

"No, thank you again for letting me stay here." He says

"No problem, if you need anything let me know. Also I'm sorry for taking Ezra away from you today, I know you're only in town for a few days." I say apologetically

"No it's cool, also I was thinking about moving here. I just want to get away from mom, she is way to controlling and unless I leave and go far away, I have a feeling I will always be under her spell.

"Yeah Ezra's said something like that before, if you want I have another concert tomorrow is you want to come with us?" I ask

"Sure I would enjoy that."

"Night Wes" I say

"Night, sleep well"

I walk out of the room and up the stairs where Ezra is laying waiting for me. I crawl on to the bed and into Ezra's warm embrace I love when he holds me.

"Hi baby, how did your talk with Wesley go?"

"It went well, he apologized. I also asked him if he wants to go to my concert with us tomorrow because I don't want to be lonely in LA, or suck at this house all night by himself, he said yes."

"Well I'm glad he apologized, you ready to go to bed?" Ezra asks

Truth is no I'm not, ever since a couple nights ago I have been having bad nightmares about A. I was scared I would have another one. I didn't want to bother Ezra, because I Was so sick and tired of A controlling my life.

I decided if I have another one I would go talk to someone. A professional and tell them everything, it can't be good to keep all this stuff buried inside. I might just go see someone anyway, I went through a lot and it might be good for me to get it all out of my system.

"Night baby" Ezra says and kisses my head as I drift into my sleep.

Luckily I don't have any bad dreams about A tonight, maybe there finally over. I could only hope though.

**Thank you guys for reading, hope you liked it. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I play piano… Do you play an instrument?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so this chapter is going to be different then my previous chapters, I hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 15

I was so happy to finally have a good and peaceful nights rest. I woke up to Ezra laughing, in his sleep of course, it was so cute. I decided I was going to wake him up sweetly.

I climb on top of him and pepper kisses all over. I kiss his neck, ears, forehead, jaw bone, cheeks and finally his luscious pink lips.

"Ariaaa" He moans as he kisses me back. We both smile into the kiss, then something unexpected happens. He flips us over so he is hovering over me and kisses me some more.

"Wow that was the best way I have ever been woken up." He says with a smile.

"Good I'm glad. Now we need to get ready I have my interview…" I reach over and turn my iPhone screen on to see it light up with the time. "It's already almost nine and I have to get hair, makeup, and wardrobe done before the show I also want to go to lunch before heading to Warner Brothers Studio. Is that okay with you?" I ask

"Sounds perfect, where do you want to go to lunch?" He asks

"How about we go to Novo Café it's an Italian cafe, its right near Warner Brothers? Plus it has the most amazing Pasta." I ask as my mouth waters thinking about the pasta.

"Okay sounds good, why don't you get in the shower and I will make us some coffee?" He asks me.

"You know you're kind of perfect, don't you? I would love some coffee, thank you." I tell him

"You're more than perfect, I don't know what I would do without you" He says as he kisses me, it soon got heated and I pulled away.

"If I'm going to make it to my interview I need you to stop being so perfect, Okay?" I say smiling

"I can't help I'm so perfect." Ezra says cheekily.

* * *

Ella's POV

It has almost been three years since Aria left are lives and I regret it every day. I wish I could go back and reverse it all. I miss my baby girl so much, I still cry myself to sleep some times when Byron isn't home.

Mike has a lacrosse tournament in LA this weekend, so we are driving over today. He got into Hollis on a lacrosse scholarship, and is doing very well.

Byron still works at Hollis as an English professor, and I still work at Rosewood High as an English teacher. We don't talk about Aria in this house. I can tell Mike misses her, sometimes I'll walk by her room and Mike is sitting on her bed messing with her favorite stuffed animal she left behind.

It breaks my heart every time, because we did this. Byron and I are the reason he didn't even get to say goodbye to his sister. The reason he cried himself to sleep missing her. I feel this overwhelming amount of regret, not even knowing if she's alive.

"Mike you ready to go, if we don't leave now we won't make it on time to the hotel?" I say looking at the clock which reads five o'clock at night. It was going to take us at least a whole day to get there.

"Yeah I'm ready, I just had to grab something. Let's go." I notice mike has one of Aria's old journals that he always kept with him. I didn't say anything in just in case Byron heard, I didn't want him to get mad or to start a fight.

* * *

It's been a long drive but we are almost to LA. Byron's driving, while I'm in the passenger seat and Mikes in the back. As we enter Nevada the radio changes.

"Okay for those of you who aren't hooked on Pretty Little Liar's you don't know what you missing out on. This next song is one of the little liar's new single called You Sound Good to Me. Here's Lucy Hale aka Aria Montgomery with her new single. After the song you get to hear her exclusive interview."

I felt my whole body go ridged, I didn't know what to think. I was surprised, happy, sad, angry and a lot more. I look back at Mike who looks like he had seen a ghost, and Byron just looks like it doesn't bother him.

I listen to the voice, and it's definitely my baby girl. I miss that voice so much.

We all keep listening when the interview comes on.

"So Lucy, I mean Aria. Which one do you prefer?" The interviewer asks

"I don't really mind, I get called all sorts of names."

"Like what?"

"I get called, Luce, Lucy, Aria, Ar, Goose, I even get called Boots. I really don't know where that one came from, but I guess it just kind of stuck." She sounded so happy, which made me happy.

"Is it true your co-star Ian Harding calls you goose?"

"Yes it is, but I call him Shmian so that's not much better!" She says

"Okay so we are going to do some fan questions. Um, how did your parents react when you told them about your record signing?" My heart dropped, what was she going to say?

"Well my parents have been really supportive throughout this whole journey. When I told them, my mom was super excited. My dad was too. But through all of this they have always been there when I needed a shoulder to sleep on, oh look here's my mom now. One sec."

"_Hey mom, what's up, is something wrong?" _

"_Okay, well I'm on live radio right now I kind of can't talk…"_

"Luce put her on speaker." The interviewer says. I was wondering if this so called mom was real.

"_Hey mom they want me to put you on speaker, is that okay?_

"Hey Mrs. Clark" The interviewer named Karen says.

"Hey world, Ar baby I will just call you later, I miss and love you." A woman with a slight country ascent says.

"I miss and love you too mom." Aria says which breaks my heart into more pieces. At this point I had tears running down my cheeks my daughter replaced us. I decided to do a little digging I looked her up on Google and found millions of things. One thing for sure, was that she is my daughter.

We had finally arrived at the hotel and Mike and I had both been crying but Byron still had this hard shell up that I was determined to break down.

Mike's POV

I just can comprehend what was happening, Aria my sister, the one I spent nights crying over has been in LA this whole time. I don't understand why she left, she had an almost perfect life. She had amazing friends, great grades.

Yeah I know that it was hard after Ali went missing, but she seemed to deal with it well. How could she just leave me without saying goodbye?

It's was like one day she was there and the next she was just gone. My parents say she just left without telling them either, but why. That was something I was determined to find out while I was here!

After I heard her voice on the radio all I could do was cry, maybe it was out of tears of happiness, maybe even some sadness. I really didn't know what to think, I was just happy she was still alive. I can't count how many times I cried myself to sleep thinking that she was dead, and I was never going to see her again.

But I'm going to find her, not just me but for my parents as well. When I looked at my mom during the interview she had tears streaming down her cheeks, but my dad on the other hand he was neutral. I think he was just trying to be strong.

When we get to the hotel the first thing I do is go to the computer room and search my sister's name. I type Aria Montgomery in the Google search box and click

enter. As soon as I click enter my mom walks in.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" My mom asks

"I'm looking her up, I just want to see everything." I tell her

"Okay." She says as she pulls up a chair. We keep looking through all this stuff she's done since she left, we finally come to something. I click on it and the video starts to play. It's her Ellen interview dated from today.

"So you were adopted correct?" Ellen asks as they show a picture at some type of award show, where Aria is holding three awards with an older couple on each side of her. I look to my mom and she looks heartbroken.

"Yes I was, but my parents are amazing they are so supportive with everything I do. My mom is always telling me to follow my heart and what's meant to happen, will." Aria says

"Okay so, what's an interview without asking about you two's relationship?" Ellen asks with a huge smile, and both the guy and Aria laugh, man it was good to hear that laugh.

"I guess not" The guy says.

"You know that question has been asked to us so much, I think we answer the same every time too. No Ian and I are not together, I' m actually in a committed relationship, just not with him." Aria says

"Is this him?" Ellen asks showing a picture of Ezra Fitz Aria's old boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's him!" Aria says with a big smile.

"Do we get to know his name?" Ellen asks

"His names Ezra." Aria says smiling

"How long have you two been together?" Ellen asks

"Well we broke up before I moved to LA, so if you want to count that its been a while."

"Wow." Ellen says

They interview goes on when it's over I still have a lot of mixed emotions running through me. I than see she is having a concert tonight, I was going to go to one way or another. I keep watching videos and looking at pictures.

She is really beautiful, and I am so proud of her. She has done so much since she left Rosewood. I went up to our hotel room and told my dad that I was going to dinner with my team, my mom also agreed and we left. But we didn't know that Byron was following us…

**Hope you guys liked this let me know if you did. I think this has to be my favorite chapter to write just because of all the emotion. Anyway thanks for reading. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: My English teacher reminds me of Ezra so much it's crazy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 16

Aria's POV

After the Ellen interview, Ezra and I just wanted to chill for a little bit so we went home. When we got home Wesley was playing catch with Jack, who looked like he was having a terrific time.

"Aria, your dog knows a lot of tricks!" Wesley says

"Yeah she's really proud of the tricks she taught him!" Ezra says laughing

"I am thank you. Come here Jack- Jack." I call my puppy over and pick him up.

"By the way Wes you need to be ready in about an hour if you want to go with us. Okay?" I ask

"Sure thing, I can't wait" Wesley says

I walk up stairs with my puppy in my arms and go straight to my bed. I cuddle with jack for a little while until Ezra walks in the room and snuggles up to use as well. We rest for about 30 more minutes before we get up and head down the stairs to leave with Wes.

Mike's POV

Once mom and I got to Staples Center we walk to the ticket booth and ask for two backstage tickets. They said they only had three left so we got really lucky, it must be meant to be.

Once we get backstage it was crazy there were people everywhere, we finally see Ezra and I run up to him.

"Ezra, where's Aria?" I ask pleading with him.

"Mike, Ella what are you doing here? You should leave I don't think she would be happy to see you." Ezra says looking at my mom.

"Ezra, please I regret it every day, I just want my baby back!" Just then, an older couple walks up to us with two sleeping toddlers.

"Ezra, where is Aria? I called her but she didn't answer." The older woman says, than I realize where I notice her from. The woman was Arias new mom.

"She's with Scotty and Kelsey getting ready. Is something wrong?" Ezra asks

"No, we just wanted to see our daughter." The woman says, I look over to my mom and see she looks really angry and so sad.

"Yeah just go on back I will be back there soon." Ezra says as he kisses both the sleeping toddlers.

"So that's them, her new parents?" Mom asks

"Yeah, it's none of your business anyway Ella you're the one who did this!" Ezra says angry

"Ezra, don't talk to my mom like that! She did nothing!" I yell

"Wow, you didn't tell him. Whatever, I have to go find my girlfriend and her parents." Ezra says and then walks away.

"Mom, what was he talking about…" I was cut off by yelling.

"Goose!" A blond I didn't know yelled. When I noticed all of them from pictures of the TV show Aria is on.

"Annie, where's goose?" She asks

"She's in wardrobe, what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise her, also we were planning on running lines tonight after the ducklings are asleep." The girl from the TV show says

"Well the ducklings are already asleep, but I don't know how long that will last." Annie says

"Oh, are they here? I thought they were with Julie and Dave until after the show." They were interrupted by the screaming fans yelling my sister's name as she walked out of her dressing room with security.

"Lucy! LUCY! Aria! ARIA!" They were all screaming.

Wow she had a lot of fans, they were all crowding her. I could barely see her, luckily I am tall and can see over most of them as she walks out on stage. Her voice was amazing I was really impressed.

Byron's POV

When I got to the staples center, I was wondering what they were doing here until I saw the billboard. It was a huge picture of my daughter, why were they here? I walk up and give the salesman a hundred bucks to tell me what type of tickets the last two people bought. He told me backstage and so I bought the very last one.

I walk backstage and see Mike and Ella talking to Ezra Fitz. I do regret kicking Aria out, but I just couldn't have her ruin our family's reputation. I did what I had to do.

Don't get me wrong I do miss her, and I always wondered what happen to her, but she was in the past. All of a sudden I hear her fans screaming. I look to where everyone was rushing towards and see my beautiful daughter. Wow she has really grown up.

Just looking at her makes my heartbreak, I miss her so much. I walk up to Mike and Ella which causes them to jump.

"Byron what are you doing here?" Ella asks startled.

"I decided I wanted to come with you guy, but it looks like this isn't dinner with the team, is it?" I asked

"It was my idea. I asked mom to drive me here. I just wanted to see her in person." Mike says

"She left us, why would you still care?" I ask hoping not to blow my cover.

"Because she's still my sister and I love her." Mike said. After that we just listened to Aria's beautiful voice.

The concert was almost over when a baby started to cry and since the only other thing that could be heard was Aria singing, it made everyone look.

"Mommy." A little boy cried, as he reached for the stage. Was that Aria's son?

Mike's POV

The little boy crying made me look towards him, when I saw him reach for the stage and say mommy I was shocked. Then Ezra took him from Aria's adopted dad and started to calm him down. When I finally saw the little boys face he look so much like Aria, but it couldn't be her child, right?

It would have been mentioned in at least one of the millions of articles and videos of her. But he look so much like her, also she was so skinny and had no stretch marks from any of the pictures I saw. Besides she looks even skinnier then the last time I saw her a few years ago, there's just no way.

That was until Aria finish, walked off stage and took him from Ezra.

"Baby, I'm right here. What's wrong?" Aria asked the baby boy.

"I think he just missed his mommy, he hasn't seen you since yesterday." Her adopted dad says

"I know, I missed you baby! I missed my cuddle buddy!" Aria says

"I missed you too mommy." The baby sniffles

"Ezra will you hold him?" Aria say as some fans walk up to her and ask for a picture. After she gets done she looks around and stops as soon as her eyes land on us. She steps back a few steps and looks like she is about to breakdown crying.

I run towards her and embrace her in a huge hug.

"Aria I missed you so much, why did you leave? You didn't even say goodbye to me…" I ask crying

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, mom and dad were very adamant. They wanted me gone so that's what I did." She says sobbing.

"What do you mean you didn't get a chance?" I ask shocked

"They didn't tell you?" She asks glaring at our parents. Luckily we were the only ones backstage by now all her fans had been escorted out to the autographing room.

"Tell me what?" I ask

"They kicked me out because I was pregnant, they told me to leave and never come back." Aria says crying. I turn around to look at my parents.

"IS THIS TRUE, DID YOU KICK HER OUT!" I ask I was so angry

"Well if she wasn't such a slut and would have kept her legs closed then we wouldn't have had to kick her out." Byron says which got my blood boiling.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" Aria's adopted dad says.

Aria's POV

"I could tell Ezra was really angry and about to say something so I decided I didn't want him in this. My biological parents weren't worth it.

"Ezra will you take the twins into my dressing room I don't want them around this, Please." I ask him, he nods and kisses my head. Once Ezra and the twins were out of the room it was just Mike, Byron, Ella, and my mom and dad who looked pissed. Wesley had left the room with Ezra and the twins.

"Mike it's okay, they're not worth it. I learned that a long time ago." I say as I grab his arm.

"Now what the Hell are you two doing here? Didn't you ruin my life enough already?" I ask pissed, I look at Ella's face and she just look so pathetic, miserable, and absolutely heartbroken.

"Aria, baby I missed you. I am so sorry I kicked you out, I love you so much" Ella says

"No you don't, if you did you wouldn't have kicked me out. You would have at least call one time or even looked for me to at least make sure I was alive, but you didn't! So don't you dare sit there and tell me how much you love and miss me because it's all lies! The only people you two care about are your selves!" I say bawling.

My mom and dad come up to me and hug me, which is what I really needed right now.

"You two maybe my biological parents but you will NEVER be my mom and dad!" I say

"Baby, I'm sorry." Ella says reaching for me, but I move back.

"Your parents didn't kick you out, none of you friends turned on you! You weren't the one having to go through your whole entire pregnancy alone without your mom! I had go into labor by myself, and have no one there holding my hand helping and encouraging me to keep pushing out my twins!"

"I had no one there by my side, I had no one to share that moment with, it was just me. In that moment I realized, you yourself are the only person you can count on." By this point I could barely breathe. I walk out of the room slamming my dressing room door.

Ezra was waiting for me with open arms. I walk right into them and cried my eye's out.

"Are you okay, baby?" Ezra said kissing my head. I just stayed silent not trusting my voice after all the singing, yelling and crying I wasn't even sure I even had a voice.

Both the twins come up and hug my leg which made me smile. They always know how to make me smile and feel better on my worst days. I pick them both up and hug them to my chest.

"I want you both to know whatever happens I will always love you and be there for you, no matter what. I say kissing both their heads. There was a knock at the door as I went to sit down. Ezra went to see who it was.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mike, can I come in?"

Ezra looks towards me to ask for my approval and I just nod. Ezra unlocks the door and let's Mike in. While the door is open I can hear my dad and mom yelling at Byron and Ella, but honestly I didn't care.

"Hey you okay?" Mike asks

**To be continued… Okay so writing this chapter I actually tiered up while writing it, which doesn't happen very often. I didn't even tear up during the Notebook so. I hoped you like it let me know. Thanks for reading –OXOX Lizzie**

**FunFact: I love country music! What you favorite type of music?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's chapter 17, enjoy! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 17

Aria's POV

"Are you okay?" Mike asks

"I will be, do you want to meet your niece and nephew?" I ask as I notice Mike staring at them.

"I would love to." Mike says smiling

"Mike this is Mason Cooper and Scarlett Grace Fitz, Mase, Scar this is your uncle Mikey." I introduce them. I hand Mike Scarlett since Mason has been attached to me since I came back.

"Wow, Aria their beautiful. How old are they?" Mike asks

"I'm two, how old are you uncle Mikey?" Scarlett asks, Mike looks at me shocked.

"I'm eighteen, it's nice to meet you Scarlett!" Mike says with a smile

There was another knock at the door, it was Annie, Scotty and Kelsey.

"Hey, you have fans out there waiting for their autographs, do you want us to cancel? We can if you are to upset." Annie says as I trade twins with Mike.

"No we can't, girl you are the strongest person I know so let me and Kelsey fix you up and you go out there like you run the world! Got it, good! No let's fix you up pretty girl your too beautiful to be crying. No one is worth your tears." Scotty says

We all just smile at the way Scotty comes in here and takes control.

"Your right thanks Scotty." I hand Scarlett to Ezra and let them fix me up, and make me look presentable. As they were fixing me up I realized I forgot something.

"Oh Wes, come here." I say

"Wesley this is Mike my brother if you couldn't tell, and Mike this is Wesley Ezra's brother." I introduce them and they seem to get along pretty well.

"Hey Aria, I know this is a lot to ask but I don't think I could stay with mom and dad, I'm to mad, by any chance could I stay with you? Plus I really want you to go to my games, you haven't been there in a long time I miss your support." Mike says

"Of course you can stay with us, also I so sorry I wasn't there. I know how hard it must have been for you. I would love to go to your games." I tell him

"No Aria, I'm sorry, it was worse for you I just missed you is all." He tells me

"You have nothing to be sorry for, and I missed you every day I was gone." I say. I sand up because my team is all done with me and walk over to hug Mike. As they escort me out of my dressing room I see my parents and Ella and Byron still there.

I just walk by to my signing without saying anything.

Ezra's POV

As we all walk out of Aria's dressing room I see Byron, Ella, Julie, and Dave all still standing out there. I am holding Scarlett while Mike is holding Mason. When we get to where Julie and Dave are they stop us.

"Let me say bye to my grandkids." Julie says as she kisses Scarlett's head.

"Bye grandma I'll miss you!" Scarlett says, I look over at Byron and Ella, Byron looks pissed and Ella looks like she was about to break down any minute. I have to say I kind of feel bad for Ella, she dug herself into a hole she may never get out of.

It's there loss though, they would be lucky to have Aria, Mason, and Scarlett in their lives. Maybe if they wouldn't have kicked Aria out, Mason and Scarlett would be calling them grandma and grandpa, like I said there loss.

"It's way past there bedtime, oh how did they do last night? Aria was worried all night that they wouldn't be able to sleep." I ask Julie and Dave

"They did really well, we had a few rough patches none worth mentioning. I think they just missed you guy though, that's all." Julie told me

"They were good though, right?" I ask worried they were bad. Although I've never seen them act up it still worried me.

"Of course, when aren't they? They were just upset, they weren't bad at all just down. I think it's because Aria sometimes lets them sleep in her bed." Dave says

"Good, I'm glad they were good for you." The whole time we've been talking I could feel the stairs of Byron and Ella on me. Aria walks back in and grabs Mason, who is reaching for her from Mike.

"Let's go guys." Aria say to us

"Mom Dad, call me tomorrow, I also might need you to watch the twins again soon. I love you both." Aria says as she hugs Dave and Julie and walks away without even a glance toward Byron and Ella.

"We love you too sweetie, you did a great job tonight." Dave said

As we walk out to where the driver is there are still fans everywhere screaming for Aria. Luckily with the security guards, Wesley, Mike and myself we hasely made it to the vehicle and no one saw the twins. Once we we're all in both of our brothers look at Aria.

"What?" Aria speaks

"Is it always this crazy?" They both ask

"Well with the fans, yes pretty much. With all the drama backstage NO, definitely not tonight was, I don't even know." Aria says rubbing her face.

"Mike, how did you guys even know where I was?" Aria asks

"For one it's not really hard to find you when you're in LA. On the way here an interview came on in the car, it was the one that Julie called you. As soon as we got to the hotel I when to the computer room and looked you up. I wanted to see and know everything about you. I saw you had a concert tonight and I was going to go one way or another." Mike says

"What hotel are you staying at?" She asks

"Hollywood Hotel, why?" Mike asks

Aria's POV

"Because you need cloths, and we are going to go get them." I say

"Oh, okay."

"Hey Greg, can you make a quick stop by Hollywood Hotel?"

"Sure thing." Greg our driver says

After we stopped by the hotel we made our way back home. By the time we got home both the twins were asleep, so Ezra and I took them to their rooms for the night. When I was done I went back down stair to see Mike looking around.

"You like?" I ask talking about the house.

"I love it! It's huge, and very beautiful." He tells me

"Thanks, it took forever I feel like to find it. I just felt like this was the perfect one." I tell him

"Well it is perfect." Mike says as we make our way to the couch and get comfortable.

"So how long have you and Ezra been back together?" Mike asks

"To be honest, not long. We just recently got back together, he actually just moved her from New York, and also just found out about the twins." I told him as his eyebrows shot up.

"He didn't know?" He asks in shock

"No, he broke up with me before I got the chance to tell him." I said

"Why did you guys break up and what exactly happen with mom and dad, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well it had a lot to do with Ezra's mom. I went over to his apartment to tell him I was pregnant, and he broke up with me. He said I was too immature and naïve for him, I was heartbroken. When I got home no one was there so I just wrote in my journal until mom and dad got home."

"I decided I needed to tell them before anyone else did, and while I had the courage. I told them and Dad said something's that really hurt me, then he told me to leave and never come back. When I look at mom she just told me to listen to Byron, so I left. Mike I promise you if mom and dad would have let me, I would have said goodbye." I said crying

"I know and I'm sorry I wasn't home to actually say goodbye. Is that when you left town?"

"No, it wasn't I actually went to Spencer's, and asked if I could stay there for a little while. That night she went out with Toby and I got a text, do you remember…" After I finished telling Mike everything including A we were both crying.

"You know you didn't have to go through all that alone right? I could have been there for you. You have no idea how much I missed you! When you first left I cried myself to sleep every single night, wondering why you left. Now that I know, I don't think I can ever forgive mom and dad." Mike says

"Mike, I did what I thought would keep everyone safe. I missed you so much too, I cried myself to sleep every night for a few months, wondering what I did to deserve this, asking why this happen to me. But I will never regret anything, I love Mason and Scarlett more than life itself I wouldn't know what to do without them."

After Mike and I's heart to heart I showed him our second guest room, and went to my own room. As I walk into my room I see Ezra laying in bed reading.

"What are you reading?" I ask

"Just more stuff about you, you have a very interesting life. I just wanted to see what else I missed out on. I'm really proud of you." He says

"Thank you, and if you want to know anything I could just tell you. You don't have to look me up…" I say as I climb in bed.

"I know, so how was your talk with Mike? You were down there for a while." Ezra says

"Yeah we had a really nice talk, it's good to have him back in my life. I missed him so much, you have no idea." I say as I cuddle with him.

"Good I'm glad." He says and kisses my head.

"Night baby, I love you." Ezra says while yawning.

"Night, love you too." I close my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for all the support I really appreciate it! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: My favorite colors are Lime Green and Neon Orange!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy. I don't own PLL**

Chapter 18

Today Scarlett and I were going to do a girls day, while Ezra and Mason have a boy's day. Wesley was job hunting, and Mike had practice for the lacrosse championship.

"Okay Scar, what do you want to do today?" I ask the toddler

"I don't know mommy." Scarlett says

"Well we can get are nails done, we can go see a movie. Let's see um, we can go shopping." I say

"Can we go shopping and nails?" Scarlett asks

"We can do anything you want to do." I tell her with a smile, she just smiles back at me.

After we get our nails done, we go shopping.

"Scar, do you like this?" I ask holding up a pink flowery summer dress.

"Yes ma'am." Scarlett says shaking her head. I put it in our shopping cart along with the rest of our stuff. After we finally finish shopping and checking out, we head home.

By the time we get home Scarlett was sound asleep. I picked her up out of her car seat to take her to her bed before grabbing all the shopping bags. I had just finished putting all the new things we bought away when Mike walked in.

"Hey, how was practice?" I ask

"Very tiring but good, how was yours and Scarlett's girls day? Where is she anyway?" Mike asks

"Good, she's asleep, I guess all the shopping tried her out, and it was great to just spend time with her." I say

"Did you eat already, I could fix you something?" I ask him

"No, I actually haven't. I'm really hungry too, so that would be great." Mike says with a smile, all of a sudden his phone rings. Mike looks at his phone, and then looks at me with a torn face.

"Who is it?" I ask

"It's mom, should I answer?" He asks me

"That's not my choice bud, it's yours. I won't be mad at you if you forgive them. It doesn't me I'll forgive them, but I don't want you to be mad at them because I am." I tell him

"Aria, I'm not mad because you are. I'm mad because they knew how much I suffered without you, and they just watched. They don't care about anybody but themselves, and I'm sick of it." He tells me getting upset as I cut his sandwich in half for him, and get him a water bottle.

"Well why don't you answer and just tell them you are okay. Don't take it for granted that they love you Mike. Just tell Ella you're with me, and you're okay and then hang up if you want." I say leaving the kitchen.

I walk into my studio and sit in my writing chair with my song journal and pen. With everything going on lately I haven't had the time to write, but I had so much I could. I sat there and wrote a whole song before testing it out.

I name the song '_Wasting_ _All These Tears'_ (by Cassadee Pope). As I was trying out the song, Mike walks in.

"I like it, is it new?" I nod

"Well it sounds really good."

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you." I say talking about how Mike doesn't prefer country.

"No problem, I talk to mom. Aria you may not want to hear this but I think mom really misses you. She was looking for you with me, I think she really regrets it. Dad on the other hand I don't know."

"It's too late Mike, they really hurt me. I had no one, I was living in a new state not knowing a single person, pregnant and all alone. They didn't even bother to call or look for me, I could have been dead and they wouldn't have cared." I say tearing up

"Aria that's not true no matter what they say or did, they wouldn't just stop loving you. They couldn't, it's impossible not to love you. Plus did you see mom yesterday she look so broken, and sad? I know for a fact she regrets kicking you out."

"Of course I saw her face, and how do you know she regrets it?" I say as the tears finally spill out of my eyes.

"Because she told me and Ezra, she said that it was the worst day of her life. Also one day I came home from school, dad was out of town for a meeting. I walk into the house and she was crying, she said it was something else, but it all makes since now. It was the anniversary of the last day they saw you." Mike says

"What do you expect Mike, for her to just come here and have a free pass for ruining my life. I'm sorry if I can't forgive her right now, maybe one day, but that day is not today." I say as I get up and walk upstairs to my room.

I curl up in my covers and cry, it just hurt. I really wanted to forgive them, well her, but I just couldn't, not yet. She wasn't there when I needed her most in my life, she left me out in the cruel world to fin for myself. What hurt the most isn't that she kicked me out or even that she didn't call or look for me, but that she told me since I can remember, that she would always be there for me no matter what, but she wasn't. She lied to me, that's what hurt the most. I finally fell asleep, only to be woken up by Scarlett coming to snuggle with me.

When Ezra finally got home it was almost four in the afternoon.

"Hey, how was your day with Mase?" I whisper since Scarlett is still asleep in my arms as I wipe my eyes.

"Are you okay baby?" Ezra asks concerned.

"Yeah mike and I were just talking again." I tell him

"Okay and really good, I think we really bonded. What about you and Scar?"

"Perfect, we had a wonderful time." I say smiling

"Good, so I was thinking we could leave the kids with Mike and Wes, and we could go out…" Ezra says

"That sounds nice, where do you want to go?" I ask smiling

"I don't know, I do know I just want to be with you." Ezra says and I get up off the bed only to start laughing at how cheesy his line was.

"What so fun, huh?" Ezra says as he grabs me by my waist and kisses me.

"That was pretty cheesy, you have to admit." I giggle

"Okay so maybe it was, but you know you loved it." Ezra says trying to defined himself.

"It was sweet I will admit, let's go ask the guys if they will watch the twins." I giggle as I kiss him some more. I walk over to the bed and put pillows on either side of where Scarlett is, so she won't fall if she rolls too much, and walk out of the room hand in hand with Ezra.

As we walk down the stair to the living room we hear both Mike and Wesley voices.

"Hey guys, we have a favor to ask you…" I tell them

"What's up Ar?" Mike says

"Would you guys please watch the twins tonight, so I can take Aria out?" Ezra asks

"Sure that's no problem, I would love to spend more time getting to know them." Mike says

"Yeah, that's fine. Where are you guys going?" Wesley asks

"We don't know yet, and thank you so much it means a lot to us." I say as I kiss both their cheeks and run upstairs to get ready.

After I get done with my shower, I put some light makeup on, so it looked more natural, but still making my eyes pop. When I get done blow drying and styling my hair I walk into my massive closet to find something to wear.

I picked a salmon colored casual lace dress and some black Steve Madden pumps. As I walk out of my closet I look at myself in the full body mirror when I feel two strong arms wrap around my body.

"mmmm, you smell so good." I say leaning into him more.

"You look beautiful, you ready?" Ezra asks

"Yeah, let's go." I say as I grab his hand.

We say goodbye to the twins, Mike and Wesley and leave. We decided we would go to Patina, they have the best French food ever. When we got there it was pretty packed, they said it would be about thirty minutes for a table. Ezra and I sat on the benches outside waiting for them to call for us as we waited I had a few fans come up to me to ask for pictures and autographs.

"I'm sorry, I know it must be irritating to have me taking picture and signing autographs while we're on a date. I just don't want to let my fans down." I tell Ezra

"I know, I don't mind. It's actually kind of cool to see you like this, it's your passion. I like seeing this side of you." He says as he kisses me.

"Well thank you, I'll try hard to blend in." I say as I kiss him again.

Dinner was perfect except the fans that kept coming up to me asking for pictures and autographs, other than that I had an amazing time. Ezra and I were now laying in bed watching 'It Happen One Night' our favorite movie.

"I had a really great time tonight, did you like your dinner?" I ask

"It was amazing, both of them were." I snuggle into him more and slowly drift off to sleep.

"Night baby, I love you." Ezra says, but I was already out.

**Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I am 17!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's chapter 19, hope you guys enjoy! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 19

Aria's POV

I wake up to the annoying ringing of my alarm clock. I get up and get in the shower, once I finish getting ready I walk into my room to wake Ezra up and then walk into the twins rooms to get them up.

"Scarlett sweet heart, you need to get up. You got school today." I say bending down and rub her back.

"Morning mommy." Scarlett says yawning I pick her up and get her ready and take her to Ezra to get her breakfast, while I get Mason ready.

"Baby wake up, you've got to get ready for school." I wake Mason up. Once I finish getting him ready we walk down stairs to see Scarlett and Ezra eating breakfast. I make Mason some oatmeal and myself a smoothie.

We all finish rather fast, I take all the dishes to the sink and start washing them when Ezra comes up and wraps his muscular arms around me from behind.

"I never got a proper good morning…" Ezra says with a grin. I turn around and kiss him on the lips.

"Satisfied?" I ask with a smirk

"No, actually I'm not." He turns around to make sure our kids weren't watching before he kisses me as hard as he can, when it got really heated we both pulled away panting.

"Now I am." Ezra says smiling like a fool.

"Alright, we need to get going. While I'm at work will you take Jack for a walk? You don't have to, I'll do it when I get home if you don't want to." I ask

"Of course, do you need me to do anything else?" I thought about it for a few seconds before I responded.

"Yeah, this" I kiss him.

"Love you, have a good day." Ezra says as he kisses the twins heads and my lips.

"Love you too." The twins and I responded

I get to work a few minutes early, so I just go to my dressing room. I hear a knock at my door as I was checking my twitter.

"Come it!" I yell through the door as Ian walks in.

"Hey, there waiting for us in hair and makeup, you okay?" Ian says

"Yeah just got here early and came to my dressing room. I was just checking twitter." I tell him

"When are you not checking twitter?" Ian laughs

"Ha ha, I'll have you know, I have not had the time recently. I have been very busy." I say with a frown

"Let's go goose, we have work to do." Ian smiles

It was about to be lunch time I walked to my dressing room to change and grab my wallet. As I was walking I felt two strong arms wrap around me. At first I freaked, but then I realized it was only Ezra.

"Hey baby what are you doing here?" I ask shocked

"I wanted to surprise you, I also missed you." He tells me

"Awe that's sweet, you're just in time. I'm about to go to lunch." I smile. I walk into my dressing room and start to change while Ezra looks around, at least that's what I thought he was doing.

"Damn." Ezra says

"What?" I ask turning around to see Ezra staring at me.

"I saw pictures when I looked you up but, Damn. Have you been working out?" He ask me

"I actually have, after the twins were born I did my best to work it all off. You like?" I ask standing in just my bra and underwear.

"I love." Ezra says grabbing me by the waste and kissing me.

As we walk to the food court I see Marlene walking up to me.

"Aria, we need to re shoot the last Ezria scene the last one was bad, something to do with the sound so after lunch you and Ian need to meet us there. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. By the way this is Ezra." I tell Marlene

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Marlene, the exclusive producer and show runner." They shake hands

"Nice to meet you too, I've seen a few episode and from what I can see you do a good job." Ezra says shaking her hand back.

As we sitting through lunch I introduce him to more cast mates and crew. He stayed a little while to watch but then had to go pick up the twins from school.

* * *

After a long day of filming, I was exhausted. Fans had been asking me all day to do a Ustream, I thought about it and decided it was a good way to introduce people to Ezra. Only if he wants, so I tweeted and said that I was doing s Ustream around seven o' clock.

When I got home everyone was in the living room talking, well the twins were playing.

"Hey how was your day?" Mike asked

"Good, how was practice?" I ask

"Great I think we're ready to start the tournament tomorrow for the championship." Mike says

"That's good to hear." I tell him

When we all finish dinner the twins are in the play room, while Ezra, Mike, Wesley, and I stay in the living room talking.

"Oh, I supposed to be doing a Ustream in a few minutes, Ezra would you like to do it with me?" I ask

"Sure, but what is it?" He asks

"It's a live video chat for the whole world to watch." I tell him as I grab my computer and loging in. I post a tweet and pull up the Ustream.

"Okay, you ready?" I ask him

"Mike, you and Wesley can be in it to if you want." I say to them

"Okay." They say as I turn on Ustream.

"Hey guys, so I wanted to introduce you to some people. This is Ezra my amazing boyfriend, this is Mike my little brother, and this is Wesley, Ezra's brother." I say filming each of them. After answering but loads of question and having fun Ustreaming with the guys, I walk into the play room to see the twins both asleep on the floor.

Before Ezra and I take them upstairs we take a few pictures. Once everyone was in there designated room, Ezra and I lay in bed talking.

"Thank you for today, it was an amazing surprise." I tell him

"No problem, how was the rest of your day?"

"Good, do you want to go to Mike's tournament tomorrow or do you want to stay here? If not I could ask my parents to watch them if you want to go. I know Wesley is going." I tell Ezra

"Yeah I would love to go."

"Okay well, I will call my parents to ask them to watch the twins. Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask

"Yeah that sounds good." Ezra says

As we're watching the movie Ezra starts to drift off, but for some reason I can't sleep. I have these lyrics running through my head, of an old song I had written a while back that won't seem leave my mind. I never told anyone about it, I just wrote it when I was feeling down, but now I thing I'm going to show it to my label.

I get up and walk to my studio, I start searching through some of my old song book, and finally find it. I started playing my piano with it and it sounded good to me. The name of the song is 'Starts With Goodbye' (By Carrie Underwood). I suddenly hear footsteps and Ezra walks in.

"Hey what are you doing up?" I ask him

"Well I turned over to cuddle with you and you weren't there, why are you down here?"

"I couldn't sleep, this is what I do when I can sleep, I write." I tell him

"Oh, do you mind me sitting with you while you work?"

"Sure, you can sit on the coach, it doesn't bite." I tell him with a smile as he finally walks to the couch and sits down. I continue what I was doing before Ezra walked into the room. Soon I'm get tired and look over to Ezra to see him drifting off. I walk over to him to wake him up so we can both go to bed.

"Baby, let's go to bed." I say to him I get a mummer in reply. We walk up stairs and get into bed, falling into deep sleeps.

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I have three older sisters and one younger brother.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Did you guy's see last nights black and white episode? I loved it and the preview for 4x20 looks so good. Although the part where Aria finds out is going to break my heart. Poor Aria! Here's chapter 20, enjoy! I don't own PLL :(**

Chapter 20

Aria's POV

Today I had the day off from filming, but I have to go to Hollywood Records to work on more music and show them what I've been working on myself. I normal record and go over songs in Nashville but, since I am still recording the show we had to do it here.

Today was also the start of Mike's lacrosse tournaments, so hopefully they with go to the championship. I wasn't looking forward to maybe running into Byron and Ella, but I was going to go to support my brother. He has worked so hard and I am not going to ruin this for him. When I wake up, I'm tangled with Ezra, and he has a smile on his face.

I grab him face in my hands and kiss his lips. "Morning sweetie, we need to get up." I tell him

"Morning baby, what time is it?" He asks. I look over at the clock on my night stand and it reads six o three.

"Six o three, we need to get the twins and ourselves ready." I say turning around to face him.

"Okay let's get going." We both jump out of bed and start our routines.

After we're all done getting ready we do the same with the twins. Ezra was taking them to school and then going to U.C. Berkeley to work out some things before next year. There was a mix up and dad asked him to fix it, because he trusts him. Witch we were very happy to hear, although he will not be working at the school until next school year he is already helping out.

We were all done, ready and out the door by seven thirty. When I get to Hollywood Records, I walk in and see my record producer. The one who started this all for me, and gave me my career. I am so grateful for him, and the rest of my team.

"Hey, I'm here." I say

"Good, you ready?" He asks

"I'm always ready. I actually wrote a few songs recently that I want you guys to hear."

"We would love to hear them, maybe they can be on your next album." Joe tells me

"Yeah that's what I'm hoping for." I tell him

Joe and I walk into the writing room and are greeted by my team.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I ask, I get goods and greats in response.

"Okay so I have a few songs that I wrote recently, do you guys want to hear those first or, what?" I ask

"Sure let's do that and then we can come up with more ideas if we need to." Joe says

I start to play 'Starts With Goodbye' (by Carrie Underwood), as I'm playing I can tell they like it, because they are all smiling. When I finish they all clap and ask for me to play the next one.

Next I play 'Wasting All These Tears' (by Cassadee Pope) and they like that one too.

"That was great, we love them." They say.

Soon they meeting is over and I head home to get ready for Mike's tournament. As soon as I'm ready I head over to the field where they will be playing. Ezra had taken the twins straight from their school to U.C. Berkeley, where my dad would take them to his house, and we would get them on the way home.

Wesley had taken Mike to the field earlier for me, so they were already there. When I get to the field there are a lot of people already there, so I try to keep covered but with the world knowing that I'm Mike's sister there's a little chance I won't be caught.

I walk to the stands where I see Wesley and Ezra sitting waiting for me.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" I ask

"Good, how about you?" Ezra asks as he kisses me.

"Good, they like the new songs so they will be on my next album." I tell him with a huge smile.

"Do I get to hear them?" He asks

"Well you already heard one and no not the rest I could get in trouble for that." I tell him

"Yeah, but I was half asleep. I barely remember it, so I want to hear it again." He tells me.

"See the key word _again_, so you do remember." I tell him giggling.

"Okay so maybe I just want to hear it again, it was good. Is there anything wrong we me wanting to here your beautiful voice?" He ask smirking

"Yes, my job" I say

"What about you Wesley, how was your day?" I ask

"Good, I played with Jack and searched for more jobs." Wesley says as people start sitting down on the bleachers behind us.

"Good, and did you find any? By the way you don't need to rush to find a job, you're always welcome in our home." I say with a smile.

"I know, I just don't want to crowed you guys, you know?" He says as they person behind us recognizes me.

"_OMG, that's Lucy Hale in front of us!" She whisper yells._

"_Really that's so cool, should we ask for her autograph?" The other girl says_

"_Yeah we should we may never have a chance like this again."_

"You don't…" I don't get to finish my sentence as the girls behind us tap on my shoulder.

"Hi." I say as I turn around.

"H- H- Hi, we're like your biggest fans!" One of the girls stutters.

"Really, well thank you." I say with a smile

"C- C- Can we have your autograph and a picture?" The other girl asks

"Sure." I say

"Who am I making this out to?" I ask with a smile.

"You can make them out to Lilly and Kristin." They say

"Okay here you go." I hand them the papers and take a few pictures.

"Thank you so much." They say, I turn back around as Hollis lacrosse team runs out.

"Woo hoo! Yeah! Let's go Hollis!" Hollis fans yell.

The game soon ends after many autographs and pictures with fans. We walk up to Mike and I give him a big hug with paparazzi taking picture. I am so happy Hollis won.

"Congrats, I'm so proud of you. You've gotten better since the last time I saw you play." I say in his ear still hugging him.

"Thank you, and I'm proud of you to. You're the best sister ever." He tells me as we finally pull away to see Byron and Ella walk up. This should be good.

"Aria…" Ella says, but I just shake my head and ignore her. Mike and Ella made up but he was still mad at Byron. He refused to stay with them, not that I minded, I like having him around.

"Aria please, I am so sorry can we just meet up and talk. I know you're mad…" She didn't get to finish because I cut her off.

"You think I'm mad, you have no idea how hard it was for me, being only seventeen and all alone. You want to talk? Well you can't just come waltzing back into my life and expect me to just forgive you and act like nothing happened. You were my mom and you left me to fin for myself. Just told me to go and never come back. Well now I have parents and they are way better then you ever were." I say and walk away. I hold up a front, I didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

Mike's POV

Aria just walked away, I understand why she's angry, so I don't blame her. My parents just abandon her and left her for dead, didn't call, nothing. Truth is I really don't forgive my mom, I don't think I ever will but I am learning to cope with it. I don't want our whole family to fall apart, so I decided to 'forgive' her, even if I really don't.

"I'm just going to see if she's alright." Ezra starts to run after her as soon as she walks away.

"May I?" I ask him.

"Sure, let me know if she needs me…" Ezra says

"Of course" I tell him and run to find Aria. I find her pretty fast in a secluded area.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Mike I didn't mean to make this about me. I just have all this pent up anger and every time I see them I just can't help but let it out. I really want to forgive mom, I just don't know if I can." She tells me

"Aria, I completely understand. I can't help you with that choice, but I can tell you that I will be here no matter what your choice is. Any time you need me I will be there." I tell her

"I know, and that's what mom always told me, but she wasn't there when I needed her the most. I just can't help what I feel. At first writing helped, I've always written and sang as you know, but never like this. I would write all the time and now that there here I don't think writings going to help."

"Have you tried?" I ask

"No, not really, well not about them anyway, I've written as you heard the other day. Maybe your right though, I should try writing about them, maybe it will help." She says

"I think I'm going to meet mom, hear what she has to say for herself. I don't have to stay if I don't want to but I think it would be good to just sit down and hear her out." Aria tells me

"That's a good idea, I bet she would really like that. You know I will be there if you want me to." I tell her

"No thanks, I think this is something I need to do on my own." She says

"I love you Aria, and thank you for letting me stay with you. I really like it here, I'm thinking about applying for U.C. Berkeley, what do you think?" I ask with a smile

"Really, I would love for you to stay here! I could talk to dad, and he could let you in." She tells me.

"You don't have to do that, there lacrosse team is really good from what I hear there are biggest competition." I tell her

"Well I want to, and you would be an amazing addition to their lacrosse team."

"Thanks, you ready to go?" I ask taking her hand.

"Yeah, thank you Mike. I really don't know what I would do without you." She says hugging me

"No problem, I'm just glad I found you again." I hug her back.

**Okay so Aria is going to give Ella a chance, how do you think that will go? Anyway thanks for reading. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: My dad works with the FBI and CIA, how cool is that? I'm also a daddy's girl. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 21

Aria's POV

It had been a few days and I still haven't called Ella, I keep putting it off and making excuses. Truth is I'm nervous, and scared about how it will go, but I need to do it soon Mike only has a few tournaments before the championship and they leave. I want it to go well but I'll just have to see. I finally get up the courage to call her when I'm on brake at work. I sit in my dressing room and call her.

"Hello?" She says into the phone.

"Ella, it's me Aria. I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up, I willing to hear what you have to say." I tell her.

"Oh my goodness Aria, baby that would mean so much to me, you have no idea how much I missed you and how much I regret what I did." She says to me

"Okay well let's meet at the Starbucks right outside of Warner Brother's studio in say thirty minutes. Is that okay with you?" I ask

"Even if it wasn't I would make it work for you." She tells me.

"Okay, see you then." I say as I was about to hang up.

"Okay, I love you Aria. Thank you for this, see you soon." I hang up as I shed a tear, hearing her say I love you sounded real but I just can't get my hopes up.

I walk out of my dressing room and down the hall to Marlene's office and knock.

"Come it!" She yells through the door.

"Hey Mar, I have a favor to ask you." I tell her

"What is it Luce?" She asks

"Um, I just talked to my biological mom and I'm meeting her in about thirty minutes. Is there any way we can push back filming until later today, or maybe tomorrow?" I ask

"Yeah sure, you know I'm here for you no matter what happens. Let me know how it goes sweet heart." She smiles. A lot of the cast and crew new my real story and were very understanding.

"Thank you and I will." I say with a slight smile as I walk out of her office and head to Starbucks.

I get there a few minutes early, grab my coffee, and sit down anticipating what I'm about to get myself into. I close my eyes and not a few seconds later I hear a voice but it wasn't Ella's.

"Luce, how are you, it's been a long time." They voice say, I recognize it and open my eyes.

"What do you want Chris?" I ask him

"Why so much hostility, I thought we were good?" He asks snidely

"Why are you even talking to me, don't you have a life?" I ask

"I do, and why aren't you answering my question?"

"Please just leave me alone, I don't have time for this."

"I apologized Lucy what else do you want me to do?"

"I want you to grow up and get a life that doesn't involve harassing me." I tell him just as Ella walks up.

"Are you harassing my daughter, you better leave before I make you." Ella says.

"Whatever Lucy" Chris says walking away.

"You didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself I've done it for a long time." I tell her and her face drops.

"I know and I'm sorry, I just want to be in your life again." She says

"Who was that any way?" Ella asks

"My ex-boyfriend Chris, I broke up with him and he didn't like it too much, I'm sure you know the rest. Mike told me you guys looked me up and that was huge news. The paparazzi just ate it up." I say

"Yeah I know the rest but I didn't know that was him." She tells me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask

"I know what I did was wrong and I want to apologize for everything. Aria, baby I missed you so much I would cry myself to sleep. I just want you back in my life." She says to me

"I want that too, but I just don't think I can. Not yet any way I just can't trust you, you always told me since I was a little girl, that you would always be there for me not matter what. But when I needed you the most you turned your back on me. I can't just forget that, and pretend it never happen, you guys ruined my life, yet my life couldn't get any better." I say

"I'm sorry baby, I know what we did was wrong and I will never forgive myself for it. I want to get to know my grandkids and you again. I know I can't change anything or just forget what I've done, I know that, but could you try to forgive me?" She asks

"Not right now, my kids, they have wonderful grandparents who they both adore. Maybe one day, but not today. I'm sorry…" I say as I get up to leave but she grabs my arm.

"What?" I ask kind of harshly.

"Aria…" Ella says

"Aria, is everything okay here?" Holly Marie Combs my TV mom walks up, and Ella lets go of my arm.

"Yeah, every things fine, what are you doing here?" I ask

"Well I'm on my way to work and decided to go to this Starbucks instead of the one on our lot, I figured it would be less crowded since its lunch time. Now what are you doing here and who is that?" Holly asks

"I came to meet my biological mom, Holly this is Ella, Ella this is Holly my TV mom." I introduce them.

"It's nice to meet you" Ella says, but Holly just nods.

"Goose don't we have to get to work, we're filming our mother daughter scene today right?" Holly asks trying to get me out of this situation, it is true we are filming the mother daughter scene today, so it wasn't a lie and I really did have to get going I had already been here for an hour and a half.

"Yeah we should get going, I told Marlene I wouldn't be gone for that long." I say, when I look at Ella she looks really upset.

"Maybe I'll call you soon." I tell her with a slight smile.

"I would like that, have a good day." She says almost frowning.

As Holly and I walk out the door I turn to look back at Ella and she was wiping tears that were running down her face. In that moment I just wanted to run and give her a hug, but then I remembered everything she put me through and how many times I cried and she never did that for me.

After a long day all I wanted to do was go to sleep but I couldn't I had a lot to do. Plus, I had Mike's tournament tonight, so I stopped by Starbucks for the third time today. I drive straight to the field, before I left I freshened up in my dressing room so I didn't have to go all the way home.

I get there pretty quickly and tend to more fans before I find my family. When I walk up Ezra and Wesley were in deep conversation.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I ask

"Well, I checked with the apartment complex and it turns out it's still vacant, which is surprising. Any way I told them I have someone who was interested and they said he could stop by tomorrow. So Wesley doesn't have to search anymore apartment he just needs a job." Ezra says

"That's great, Wesley what did you major in, cause maybe I could pull some strings." I ask him.

"Actually I majored in the filming ind…" I didn't let him finish.

"Let me talk to Marlene and see what I can do. We may have something open for you, if not I can at least put you on the watch list." I tell him

"Really, you guys are the best! I really don't know what I would do without you," Wes says with a hug smile.

"Well, we wouldn't know what to do without you either. Just because you're going to have your own apartment and maybe a new job doesn't me you are allowed to ditch us, got it?" I ask winking

"Yeah when I want a bro nigh, I get one!" Ezra says smiling.

"You got it!" Wesley says

When the game was over, like every other night fans went crazy asking for autographs and pictures we then walked up to Mike and congratulated him again. They had won all there game to date, they only had like three more. Luckily I didn't see Ella or Byron, I still felt bad for what happened with Ella.

"Hey you ready to go?" I ask

"Yeah but I have a friend who wants to meet you… Is that okay?" Mike asks

"Sure." I say

"Hey Ben come here!" Mike yells over to a kid his age, than I see Noel with him.

"Noel, what are you doing here?" I ask shocked

"Well I'm on the team, nice to see you again Aria." Noel says

"Ar this is Ben, Ben this is my sister Aria or Lucy, whatever you want to call her." Mike introduces us.

"It's so nice to meet you I'm a huge fan, how do you know Noel?" He asks

"Well besides the fact we dated…" Noel says

"Well thank you, and we don't need your input, I already had a run with another ex-boyfriend today." I say

"With who?" Ezra speaks up

"Chis, but I will tell you about it later. Mike you ready to head out, we still need to swing by my parents' house."

"Yeah, by Ben, Noel I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mike says

Man it had been a long day, I was so ready for bed. As soon as I got home I went straight to bed, I have work early in the morning.

**Hope you guys liked it, thanks for reading!-XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I only have one animal and his name is Kip, he's a border collie.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you like this chapter! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 22

Aria's POV

I had work super early this morning , and I was not looking forward to it. I get up and do my usually routine I do when I have to go to work. I take a shower and get dressed. I don't worry about my hair or makeup because, well hair and makeup do them.

I go to work around four thirty, today Ian and I were filming our first scene outside and the lighting had to be perfect. I walk in to the hair and makeup trailer to see a lot of the cast.

"Hey goose" Everyone says

"Hey guys how are you today?" I ask. I get a round of goods and proceed to sit down and let the team do their magic.

Ezra's POV

I woke up around seven and decided to surprise Aria at work again. I took the twins to school and drove to Warner Brothers. I love seeing Aria in action, she was really good at her job. I walk in the building that has the dressing rooms and see Shay.

"Hey Shay, do you know where Aria is?" I ask

"Yeah she's on set in Ian's fake apartment. It's on lot four, they may be filming so you might have to wait a few minutes. If the lights on the door will automatically be locked but if not you can just go on in, just make sure you're quiet." Shay tells me

"Thank you so much." I walk over to lot four and see the light is off so I walk in as quiet as I can be, and walk to where the director were. I stud there and just watched her get fixed up by the makeup team.

The director soon called action and they started filming. I than saw something I wish I hadn't. Aria and Ian were making out and he was moving on top or her. The directors were shouting out things at them to make it look more real, but it look to real for me. I got so jealous, I know it's just for show but I couldn't help the anger that was building up inside me. I just wanted to punch Ian in the face.

I walked out I count stand to stay there. It was like she was cheating on me and I caught her. I was so angry, especially since they last time we were intimate like that was when the twins were conceived. I drove straight home.

A few hours later Aria got home.

"Ezra, are you here?" I hear Aria yell. I can hear her walking up the stairs but I am still too angry to acknowledge her.

"Ezra" Aria say walking into the room and looking at me, but I still ignore her.

"Ezra what's wrong?" Aria asks but I don't say anything. She looks at me weird and speaks again.

"Ezra would you please talk to me, what did I do? Why won't you talk to me?" Aria asks again getting upset this time.

"Nothing" I say shortly

"I know some things wrong, just tell me." Aria says sweetly climbing onto the very high bed where I am.

"I said nothing." I say forcefully making her jump.

"What did I do, I don't understand? If you tell me maybe I can fix it." She says looking like she's about to cry. I didn't mean to make her cry but I was just so angry and jealous.

"You can leave me alone." I tell her. She gets off the bed and leaves the room. I knew I had no reason to act this way, it was an on screen kiss. She had to do it for her job. I knew restart our relationship she would be kissing other guys for work but actually seeing it made me upset.

I hear the front door open and shut. I walk down stairs to see Aria had left her phone but took her purse and keys. I walk into the garage to see her car gone. I felt so bad now, I had to make this right. But how, she left her phone and I have no way of reaching her. It was only three in the afternoon and Julie was going to pick up the twins and take them home from school so I didn't have to worry about them.

Aria's POV

I don't know what was wrong with Ezra but it really upset me. He was acting like how he did when he broke up with me last time. Was he going to break up with me? When he raised his voice and told me to leave him alone I decided to leave. I left my phone because I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Luckily I had workout clothes in my SUV so I decided to go running by the hidden lake in LA. I just wanted to clear my head and get ready for Ezra to break up with me. I ran for about an hour and a half until I needed to head home and get ready for Mikes game tonight.

I wasn't ready to see Ezra yet, I was so scared. I loved him with all my heart and if he left me I wouldn't know what to do. I also had to think about Mason and Scarlett what would I say to them?

When I get home I see Ezra is here. I walk inside and see Ezra pacing I just walk past him upstairs to the shower, as he follows me.

"Aria, where have you been?" Ezra practically screams

"Why do you care, you're the one that told me to leave you alone." I tell him

"I was upset baby, please stop and talk to me. I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Ezra says pleading.

"I don't have time for this Ezra I have to get ready for Mikes game." I tell him as I keep walking up the stairs and to my bathroom.

"Aria, please" Ezra says grabbing my arm.

"Why were you so mean earlier? What did I do wrong?" I ask as my eyes tear up.

"I went to visit you at work today and saw you and Ian making out. I just got so jealous. I know that it's part of your job, but I couldn't help it. It was like you were cheating on me, I know you weren't I know that. I am so sorry, I know I over reacted." Ezra says

"Ezra it is part of my job I can't just not do it. I know it may be hard to see, but I would never cheat on you. Earlier I thought you were going to break up with me again, you really upset me." I say with a tear rolling down my face.

"I know, and I am so sorry. I love you with all my heart, I just want you all to myself. Seeing all these guys pine after you and you having to kiss guys on set is hard for me. I just don't want to lose you." He says wiping away my tears.

"I love you too. I forgive you." I say as I kiss him.

"Thank you, I will try my hardest so not let my jealousy show again. It's just hard." He kisses me again.

"I know how you feel, it's how I felt when Jackie showed up and tried to get you back. She almost did break us up, so I know how you feel. But you need to know that I love you and only you." I tell him

"I love you more, and I'm sorry for Jackie."

"I highly doubt it, and it's okay." After we make up I felt like I could breathe again.

"I do!"

"Alright I need a shower, I'm all sweaty from running." I tell him as I walk in my bathroom to get in the shower.

After I finish getting ready I walk out to see Ezra watching TV. I check the time on the wall clock to see it was just before six so Ezra and I needed to leave if we wanted to get there on time.

"You ready?" I ask

"Yeah, let's go." We walk to the car and head to the game. When we get there I sign a few autographs and take a few pictures with fans. When all that was done Ezra and I go sit in the stands and hold hands. I lay my head on his shoulder, I didn't realize how tired I was. Being up since two thirty in the morning filming until two, running for an hour and a half, fighting with Ezra, and then going to Mikes game has really warn me out.

Hollis won the game, the next game would determine whether they would be going to the championship. I was really proud of Mike, he worked his butt off. On the way home we picked up the kids. As soon as I got home I said goodnight to everyone and went to bed. I had an even earlier day tomorrow.

**I hoped you liked it, let me know. Wright a review it helps encourage me to keep righting. Anyway thanks for reading. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I love being outside, like the beach, hiking, and I absolutely love running!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 23

Ezra's POV

Aria had to go into work at two o'clock this morning so it was just the twins and I today because they had the day off. Once I had the twins up and fed, I put them in the living room to play well I watched TV. Wesley was working on moving and Mike was out exploring LA with his team mates.

"Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang.

"Daddy who is it?" Mason asks

"I don't know stay here, I will be right back." I tell them as I go to see who's a t the door.

"Ezra, where have you been? I went to your apartment and Wesley said I could find you here." Hardy asks walking in.

"Man I thought you were a professor how did you score this place?" Hardy says

"Had you seen the news in the past few weeks?" I ask him

"No, I've been working a lot." Hardy speaks

"Well have you seen any tabloids?" I ask

"No why did you when the lottery?" He asks with a huge smile and the twins both walk up.

"You could say that." I say under my breath

"Daddy who is that?" Scarlett asks pointing at Hardy.

"Ezra…" Hardy says

"Hardy, these are my kids Mason and Scarlett Fitz." I tell him

"Did you say kids?"

"Yes, Mase Scar why don't you guys go play some more?" I ask them

"Fine" I get in reply

"Let me guess their Aria's?" Hardy asks

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Well for one this house is huge, any normal paid person could not afford it. Two, Mason looks exactly like her, and three Scarlett has Aria's size she's small but she looks identical to you. Am I right or am I right?"

"You're right, there mine and Aria's." I tell him

"Okay so my question is, why the hell didn't you tell me you had two kids?"

"I didn't know, I broke up with Aria before she could tell me, and you know what happen with that. Well when I went to my interview with the dean of U.C. Berkeley…" I finish telling Hardy ever thing.

"Wow, that's crazy, so you live here now?" He asks

"Yeah, it's nice." I tell him

"Yeah I bet, this place is sick, I would love to live here."

A bit later around three o'clock Aria walks through the door.

"Hey guys I'm home, oh Hardy how are you?" Aria says

"Good, you look great and so does your house." Hardy says

"Well thank you, are you going to be staying for dinner?" Aria asks

"Sure, if you don't mind?"

"Okay, I need to get that started we still have to go to Mike's tournament." Aria say as she comes over to kiss the twins and I. I can tell she looks tried she has bags under her eye that are covered with makeup.

"Why don't you go to take a nap and I cook dinner?" I ask

"Because I love my house, and I would like to keep it." She says as Hardy laughs.

"Ha-ha, okay fine I will order take out, but you need to sleep I can tell your tired." I say trying to convince her.

"Fine, only for a little while. I'll have you know I did this same routine every day before you came back into our lives. I'm used to it, I could last another thirty hours without sleep I've done it many times before." She tells me but I can't help but feel bad because I should have been there to help her.

"Well I'm here now, so you just go up to bed and I will take care of everything else." I kiss her before she walks up stairs.

"Wow she looks good, I'm kind of jealous." Hardy says and I glare at him.

"Sorry." He says with his hands raised in defense.

"I thought you were in love with that one girl?" I ask remembering our last conversation.

"I am, but Aria is beautiful you have everything with her. You have two awesome kids a beautiful girlfriend who is loaded, famous, the whole world loves and every guy wants. You got pretty lucky."

"What can I say… Never in my dreams would I have thought this is how my life would turn out. Heck a few months ago I thought my life was over and I was never going to see her again and now look at me." I tell him.

After I order Chinese and is delivered I walk upstairs to wake Aria up.

"Hey baby, dinners here. You need to get up." I say kissing her.

"What did you order?" She asks with a raspy voice.

"Chinese, is that okay with you?"

"When is it not?" She asks

"You're right, you could live off Chinese." I say smiling as she giggles, man I love that sound.

"How was your day?" She ask

"Great, what about you, how was it filming at all hours of the morning?"

"Pretty good, but tiring, my schedule with be like this for a while." She tells me

"Really, why?"

"Just the stuff we're filming needs to be done at certain hours of the day. It's going to get worse next season though because I'm going to be filming in the mornings and then concerts at night. I'm actually waiting on Annie to send me my summer tour schedule for this summer." She says looking at her phone.

"Tour schedule?"

"Yeah I go on tour again this summer, and the twins and you are coming but only if you want to."

"I would love too, but how long are you going?"

"How about we talk about this later, we need to eat and then get to Mike's game?" Aria asks me.

"Alright, let's go." I say as I kiss her and then smack her but as she gets up out of bed.

"Ah, hey what was that for?" She asks laughing. I just kiss her again and we walk down stairs.

"Thanks for dinner and having me over but I've got to shoot, I meeting my girlfriend in an hour." Hardy says

"Okay, I'll walk you out." I say

"It was good seeing you again Hardy." Aria says

"You too Aria, your twins are amazing."

"Thanks." Aria says

Aria's POV

Mike won his last tournament so Hollis lacrosse team is going to the championship. We were all so excited for him we went out to celebrate.

"I'm so proud of you!" I say

"Thank you." Mike says

"I also have some big news for Wesley, I talk to Marlene King the shows exclusive producer and show runner and she is giving you a job." I say with a huge smile. Wesley gets up and jumps around like a little kid and runs over to hug me.

"I can't believe this you are amazing!" He kisses my cheek.

"No, problem."

When we all finally get home everyone goes to bed.

"So about that tour how long is it for?" Ezra asks

"Well it would be most of the summer, we go all over the world. I'm not going to lie it is very tiring, we travel through all different time zones within a few days which turns into months. Since the show goes on hiatus in a few days it will start right after that, luckily the kids get out of school the same day the show goes on hiatus." I tell Ezra

"Wow, I can't wait I can always work up plans while we're traveling. When is Mike's actual tournament?" Ezra asks

"This Saturday so not tomorrow but the next day, and the show ends on Friday." That's when it hits me as I think about it.

"Wow, its Thursday the show ends tomorrow well for me at least. I just realized that." I say shocked, I guess with everything going on I lost track of time.

**Hope you guys liked it, thanks for reading. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: My favorite drinks are 1. Coffee (could not live without it!) 2. Water 3. Sweet tea!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Guest chapter 21 . Feb 14 **

Omg i loved this chapter and this entire story! you inspired me to write my own fanfiction just like this! Thank you so much for writing this great story!11

Thank you so much! If you need any help or advice let me know! :)

**T****his chapter is really sad, anyway I hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 24

Aria's POV

I was driving home from a long day of work. Luckily it was the last day because the show was going on hiatus, but I was starting my tour in a few weeks. I started to drive through the green light when another car crashed right into the driver's side of my car and everything went black.

Julie's POV

I was sitting with the twins in the living room when I got a call.

"Hello?" I say

"Is this Julie Clark?" The person says

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" I ask

"This is officer Barns, are you the guardian of Aria Montgomery?" The officer asks

"Yes, is something wrong?" I ask worried now

"Ma'am you may want to get to the hospital, she has been involved in a hit and run." Officer Barns says, in that moment I drop the phone grab the twins, my purse, my cell, keys and leave the house.

On the way there I call Dave and tell him what happen. He meet me there, I couldn't help but brake down. I couldn't lose her, she was my only daughter, my only child.

When Dave and I were trying to get pregnant I was almost seven months pregnant with a little girl. She ended up being still born after that we found out that I couldn't have a baby. We tried adoption but it just didn't feel right, when Aria came into our lives I knew she was meant to be our child. I just can't lose her I don't know what I would do if I lost another child.

"We need to call Mike and Ezra, they will want to be here." I say

"No not yet, we don't know how bad it is. We don't need to scare them, Mike has his big championship tonight. Let's just see what the extent is then we will worry about calling them." Dave says he has a point no need to freak them out when we don't even know what's going.

Ezra's POV

Aria was supposed to be here by now. I decided to call her, when she didn't answer I figured she was in a meeting. I texted and told her to call me as soon as possible, just so I know she's okay. Maybe Annie finally called the meeting about her tour.

The championship was starting in a few minutes and Aria still wasn't here. I checked my phone to see if I had a missed call but nothing, Aria would have called if she was going to be late to this. I noticed my phone only had two percent left, I really should take aria up on buying a new phone.

"Where's Aria, isn't she supposed to be here by now?" Wesley asks

"Yeah I texted and called her but she's not picking up, I bet she's with Annie working out her tour schedule. She probably lost track of time, when it come to her music she always does." I say trying to cornice both Wesley and myself.

"Oh, why don't you call her again?" Wesley asks I went to call again and my phone wouldn't even turn on. Not even knowing that his phone dies as Dave was calling him.

"Great!" I say

"What?"

"My phone is dead, can I barrow yours?"

"Sure, here you go." Wesley says as he hands me his phone, once again she doesn't answer.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing" I confirmed

"Okay, well let's just watch the game, and she will be here soon. If not we will go looking for her, I'm sure you're write she probably just lost track of time." Wesley tries to reassure me

I didn't even realize the game had ended until Wesley hits my arm. I wasn't even paying attention to any of it to know Hollis lost to U.C. Berkeley.

"What!" I ask snapping out of my trans.

"The games over, they lost. Not that you would know you were in your own would the whole time." Wesley tells me

"Sorry, I'm just worried. Has she called you back at all?" I ask hoping.

"No, sorry."

Hey guys, where's Aria, with fans?" Mike walks up to us.

"We don't know, she didn't show up, did she call you?' I ask

"I don't know let me go check, I haven't had my phone." When Mike comes back Ella and Byron are following him, as he's turning on his phone. When his screen finally comes on his phone is blowing up with messages and text he decided to listen to the message's first.

Mike's POV

"_Mike this is Dave Clark Aria's dad. She been in an accident you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible it's not looking good." Dave says in a shaky voice._

Message after massage, they were all the same saying we needed to get to the hospital.

"We need to get to the hospital!" I say starting to run to the car, when Ezra stops me.

"WHAT!" I scream

"What's going on?" Ezra asks freaked

"Aria, Aria, she's, she's been in an accident." I say stuttering

Ezra's POV

"Wh- wh- what, what happen?" I ask about to break down.

"I don't know, but we need to go." Mike says

We all run to our cars even Byron and Ella, I didn't have the time to fight with them about this. I just needed to get to the love of my life, as soon as we get there we all run up to the desk.

"Aria, Aria Montgomery, where is she?" I ask frantic

"I'm sorry sir I can't tell you, she's one of our famous patients." The women says

"I don't care, that is the love of my life! Now tell me where she is Damn It!" I scream

"Sir I'm going to have to call security if you don't calm down." The women says

"I'm her brother, do you need my ID?" Mike asks

"Yes sir, I will." She says

After she finally tells us where the hell Aria is we all run to her. Once we get there I see Julie and Dave they look so sad and my heart instantly drops.

"Julie, Dave" I say to get their attention

"Ezra, where have you been? We've called you hundreds of times." Julie says

"My phone died, what happen?" I ask as I look over at my sleeping kids on the chairs.

"She was driving through a green light when another car crashed into the driver's side. It was a hit and run." Dave says as more tears run down his cheeks. I walk over to where my kids are and pick them both up and sit back down.

Just having them in my arms makes me feel a little better, I can't lose Aria. I would die if she did. I just sit there rocking my twins back and forth while they sleep.

"What are you to doing here? Didn't you already ruin her life enough?" Julie asks

"I. We. She still our daughter, no matter what you two think she will always be our daughter I gave birth to her so I have every right to be here!" Ella yells

"You are right about one thing, you did give birth to her and I will always be grateful to you for that. But that does not make you her mom, you may be her mother but you will never be her mom! You're the one who pushed her away, and she found me, that's on you!" Julie screams as Dave grabs her to calm her down.

"That's enough!" Mike yells

"Mom you and him should go." Mike says pointing at Byron.

"We are not going anywhere! She is our daughter, so we're staying!" Byron yells

"That's your fault, she would actually call you mom and dad if she considered you her real parents. But she doesn't, she calls Dave and Julie mom and dad, and that's your fault. You abandoned her when she needed you the most, I don't know if she will ever forgive you." Mike says

"She's still my baby, I am stay whether you like it or not. I want to make sure she's okay." Ella says breaking down, Byron pulls her to sit down in the waiting chairs with him. We all wait to see what happens.

Mike, Wesley, Julie, Dave and I all take turns holding the twins. I can tell Byron and Ella really want to hold them, every time someone takes one of the twins they watch us like hawks. The doctor finally walks into our private room we all stand up anticipating the news that could change our whole lives.

"Aria Montgomery family…" The doctor says

**Dun dun dun, will Aria be okay? What will the doctor say? Okay so I hoped you liked it I wanted to put another twist in the story I feel like it's getting boring. Anyway hope you liked it, thanks for reading! –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I love to travel I've been to several countries including Germany, Iceland, England, and Denmark, etc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**T- Yes they kind of do, Since Ezra isn't famous people don't realize. If you have any other questions let me know. :)**

**Okay I know I left you hanging so here you go, here's chapter 25. Enjoy! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 25

Ezra's POV

"Aria Montgomery family?" The doctor asked

"Yes that's us. Please tell me she's okay." Dave pleads

"I'm sorry, but it's not looking good. Due to Aria being t-boned she has a lot of injuries. She has swelling and breading on the brain, five broken ribs, which caused a collapsed lung that was fixed in surgery, and multiple fractures. At this point Aria is in a coma, we're not sure if she will even wake up."

"What do you mean?" I ask my voice cracking

"Aria has swelling on the brain and having a bleed as well is not good. If she does wake up there is a chance she won't remember anything. Now that's the least of our worries, our main concern is for Aria to actually wake up. Right now she's not breathing on her own, so she has a breath tube…" I didn't let him finish.

"Can we see her?" I ask

"Yes, but not for long tonight. You will be able to see her more tomorrow. Her body needs to rest and family only." The doctor says we don't even take into consideration that I am not actually married to Aria, so I technically can't see her.

"Ezra, do you want to go first?" Julie asks me

"Are you sure?" I ask unsure

"She would what to see you first." Dave assures me

"Okay" I say as I hand Mason to Dave.

"I'm going to warn you she does not look good, she has a lot of tubes and wires connected to her body." The doctor says with a solemn face.

"Thank you" I say as he opens the door to her room.

I walk in and immediately feel sick. There were so many wires and tubes hooked up to her, she just looks so fragile.

"Can I touch her?" I ask

"Of course just be careful. If you need anything just press that red button." He says pointing to the button n Arias bed.

"Thank you." I walk up to her bed and touch her limp hand.

"Aria, baby I need you to wake up. Our kids need you, I need you. I can't so this without you." I say breaking down. I stay there for a little while before I head out to give everyone else time with her.

As I walk back into the private waiting room I see everyone either dozing or crying.

"Dave Julie, do you want to go next?" I ask

"Sure Julie why don't you go first?" I walk over to Mike and give him a big bro hug. He has been taking this really hard, especially since they just reconnected. I wasn't take it so well myself either, but we had to be there for each other.

Mike's POV

When Dave finally came back after Julie, it was my turn to go see her. I walk into the room and see all the tubes I just wanted to take all the pain away. She has been through so much in her life, I just wish I could trade places with her. I walk over and talk her hand.

"Ar, you need to wake up, the twins can't live without their mommy. You should see everyone their all so upset, so you need to come back. We just reconnected again I can't lose you! What about all your fans, they will be devastated." I cry

Soon time is up and I have to leave, I walk back into the waiting room to see my parents look at me as soon as I walk back in the room. I know they want to see her, but that's not what Aria would want right now.

"Can we see her now?" Mom asks

"Visiting hours are over." I say making an excuse, visiting hours were really over but I don't really want to have to break the news to them tonight that they are not allowed to see Aria. With all the tension in the air right now, I didn't think that was a good idea.

Ezra's POV

The next morning we were all still there, including my kids. I didn't really sleep last night not just because of the hard chairs but I am still worried about Aria. What if she doesn't wake, what will I do? I don't think I can go on without her, how will I raise the twins by myself. I still have so much to learn from her, I'm still new at this parent thing I just can't do it alone.

"Ezra why don't you, Wesley, and Mike go home get some sleep and take care of the twins. Or Dave and I can take them but you three need to take care of yourselves, you staying here, not eating, and not sleeping is not going to help Aria. We all know she would be ticked if she knew you weren't taking care of yourselves." Julie says, just as the doctor walks in.

"Mr. and Mrs., may I speak with you?" The doctor asks. They walk out and are gone for what felt like forever, when it was only about five minutes. When they walked back in the look even worse than they did when they left, which worried me even more.

"What did the doctor say?" I ask standing up.

"Um, he said that is Aria doesn't wake up in a week we need to think about taking her off life support. The longer she's in a coma the less likely she will wake up, they just wanted to let us know our options now so we could have time to think about it and make a decision." As soon as Julie finishes she breaks down crying into Dave's chest.

I look down at my son who is in my arms as he starts to stir.

"Hey Mase" I say trying to sound normal.

"Daddy where's mommy, I miss her." Mason says wiping his eyes. I look away for a second so I don't break down in front of him, luckily Wesley walks up and takes him from me.

"Hey bud, your mommy is hurt. Right now she's sleeping and trying to get better for you and your sister." Wesley says sadly.

"Is mommy going to die?" Mason says starting to cry.

"We don't know yet bud, but the doctors are doing everything they can." Wesley hugs the little boy to his chest as Mason starts to scream. I walk over to Wesley, thank him and take Mason.

"I don't want my mommy to die!" Mason cries, which breaks my heart and I start to cry.

"I know baby. Shh, I know." I say trying to calm him, at this point Scarlett was crying too. I decided to call Troian to ask her to watch the twins for a few days. Right now I think it would be the best idea if they are not here, I don't want to have to worry about them getting sick and worrying about Aria as well.

After I had gotten all that taken care of, and the twins had finally cried themselves to sleep, it was nine in the morning. We still weren't able to see Aria yet, but the doctor said we would be able to soon.

"You guys can go visit her now, only three at a time, please. Her body is still fragile so be careful." The doctor comes back in and tells us, which I was extremely happy about.

"Thank you, do you mind if I take the twins to see her before Troian comes to get them?" I ask

"Of course, take your time." Dave says

The twins and I walk down the long hall and into the room where Aria is. When we get there I pick both the twins up so they can see their mom.

"If you guys ar carful you can sit on the bed." I tell them

"Okay, daddy" They say sadly. I put them on the bed and they both crawl up and snuggle into Aria's side. Seeing this broke my heart even more. Mason kissed her head and Scarlett picked up her hand and kissed it, both knowing that mommy's body is fragile. It was one of the sweetest things I had ever seen.

Not long after the twins feel asleep again still snuggled into Aria's side. When Troian got here and we started to pick them up they started to scream, but I got them calmed down quickly. After they left I took the time to breakdown, being by myself I just let it all out.

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading if you have any questions let me know. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I have two nephews! They are so cute, sweet and smart!**


	26. Chapter 26

**abbyjannarone- I completely agree! :(**

**Here's chapter 26, hope you guys like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 26

Ezra's POV

It had been a week since Aria had been in a coma. The doctors have been talking to Dave and Julie about what to do, since she still hasn't woken up. I just hope they don't make a choice anytime soon I would lose myself if I lost Aria.

Aria's fans have been awesome sending flowers, card, balloons, and other various gifts. Her twitter page is also blowing up with messages and tweets tell her to get better soon. I have been updating people on her twitter about what's going on, I know that's something she would want.

Throughout this whole process the twins have been really good. They have been staying with Troian only at night, during the day they are here or with Dave, Julie, or Mike who are here also. All or the cast of Aria's show had been here multiple time to check on her. I have also gotten millions of text from friends, family, and her cast a well asking what they can do and wanting updates. I have to say everyone has been very kind and understanding.

I was sitting in her room now just talking to her, the doctors said that it could help to talk to her. Everyone else had either gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat or home to get a shower and some sleep. As I was talking to her I could have sworn I felt her hand squeeze mine. I was probably just imagining things, I really haven't slept in a week.

"Aria, baby please, please wake up. I need you, I'm nothing without you." I say as I squeeze her hand lightly, then it happen again. I ran to the door and got the doctor.

"Doctor Johnson!" I yell and he comes running in.

"What happened, is something wrong?" He asks

"I, she. She just squeezed my hand." I say smiling. Doctor Johnson walks over to Aria and does some little tests, then looks at me.

"Ezra, I'm afraid she didn't. There are no signs she woke up or squeezed you hand. Sometimes the body twitches, and it feel or looks like they are moving or waking up, but they're not. I'm sorry, let me know if there is anything I can do." Doctor Johnson say as he walks out.

I start to cry I really thought that she was awake or at least about to wake up. I was so upset I felt like I couldn't go on anymore, Aria was this light at the end of the maze and I just couldn't find my way out. I sat in the chair beside her bed and held her hand, and fell asleep.

I woke up to Arias heat monitor going off and doctors running in. At this point I was freaking out, what was happening? They pushed me out of the room and closed the door. I didn't know what to do, was this it, was Aria dead?

About fifteen minutes the doctors start to walk out and doctor Johnson walks over to me.

"What happen? What's going on? Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay?" I rush out and doctor Johnson starts to laugh, I was really confused and started to get mad. I hadn't had much sleep and the love of my life was fighting for her life and this guy was laughing at me, it pissed me off.

"What the hell is so funny?" I yell

"Ezra, she's awake, you were right she was squeezing your hand. I don't know what happen when I went in there and saw no signs, but she's awake. You need to know she is really week, so don't bombard her. Go on." Doctor Johnson gives me a push.

I walk into the room and tears fill my eyes, Aria was awake! I couldn't believe it, was this really happening?

"Aria, baby"

"Hi" She says in s really raspy voice I could barely tell what she was saying. I run over to the bed and take her in my arms.

"I missed you so much! Don't ever do that to me again, got it?" I say sternly

"I'll try" She ties to speak.

"Don't try to talk yet baby." I climb onto the bed and we cuddle.

"Ezra, what happen to me?" Aria asks snuggling into my side more.

"You were in a terrible car accident. The cps told us you were driving through a green light when someone t-boned your side of the car. Somehow they go away, but the cops are doing everything they can to find out who did this." I tell her

"Oh, the last thing I remember is leaving Warner Brothers lot, I don't remember anything after that." Aria says.

"It's okay, are you in any pain, I could get the doctor to get you more medicine." I tell her

"No, just having you here is enough." Aria says sweetly and I just hug her more.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you, I love you so much." I say with a tear running down my face. Aria lifts her fragile arm and wipes it away.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you too."

Aria's POV

A little less than thirty minutes later Dave, Julie, Mike, Wesley, and the twins all walk in, I guess the doctor told them the good news.

"Mommy your awake, I missed you so much!" Mason yells

"Yeah mommy, I missed you so much too." Scarlett says

"I missed you guys too!" I try to say, but it doesn't come out so well. When I woke up I had a tube down my throat, they told me that I wasn't breathing on my own so I had to have a breathing tube. They also said my throat would be sore which they were right about.

"How do you feel baby?" Mom asks

"I've been better, I'm sorry I you all through this." I say as they put the twins on the bed with me, they both cuddle up to me and Ezra.

"Oh no, sweet heart, we're just glad you okay. They said there was a chance you wouldn't wake up." Dave said

We all just talk for a little while it was good to be back. I was ready to leave this hospital be though, I felt like I had been here forever. Doctor Johnson, I think his name was walk in shortly after.

"How do you feel?" They doctor asks

"I've felt better. When do I get out of here?" I ask him

"Okay what can I do for you, what hurts? I need you to tell me so we can get medicine prescribed and help you heal faster. Also, we want to keep you for a few days just to make sure you are healing nicely before we let you go." Doctor Johnson says

"Well what hurts the most is my head, its pounding. Also my whole body just aches, especially my ribs." I tell him

"Okay well I'm going to prescribe you some pain medicine for your head. The ribs on the other hand there is nothing I can really do. Their broken so they are going to hurt a lot and you may feel breathless, but that's normal. I will have a nurse get you those pain med's, if you need anything else let me know." He says

"Thank you." I say as he leaves. Soon after they give me the pain medicine I start to get drowsy, and eventually fall asleep.

When I wake up the only people that are still there are Ezra and the twins. Mason and Scarlett were still napping into my sides, which I was enjoying.

"Where is everyone?" I whisper trying not to wake the twins.

"They just left to get us and themselves food. Do you want anything in specific?" I think about it for a moment before answering.

"No not really, I'm not all that hungry to be honest." I say

"Well you need to eat, what can they bring you that you will eat?"

"I really don't know whatever works for me." I tell him

"Ezra can you do me a favor?" I ask sweetly

"Anything baby" Ezra tells me

"Can you get me some water, my throat is really dry." I say. Ezra gets up to pour me some water, than hands it to me.

"Thank you" I say

"Anything for you baby." He says

**Yay, so Aria is awake. I hope you liked it, thanks for reading. Please leave reviews it helps encourage me to keep writing. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: After this story is over I have plenty more idea's to come! I might even give you a sneak peak of my next story…**


	27. Chapter 27

**HarrylovesGinny09- If I get enough people reviews and want a sequel I will right one. I have ideas, I just don't know if people want me to continue! :)**

**Here's chapter 27, hope you enjoy! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 27

Aria's POV

It was finally the day I was being released from this hell hole. I couldn't wait to get home to my comfy bed and be in Ezra's arms all night.

Since I've been her Ella and Byron have not come in. I've heard there voices outside, but I think everyone was keeping them away from me. I am really tired of being mad, I just want to make everything right with them again. I miss them so much, I think it's time to forgive them.

"Ezra?" I say to get his attention.

"Yes, baby?"

"Are Byron and Ella here?" I ask

"Yeah we've tried to get them to leave, but they refuse." Ezra tells me as I nod.

"Will you send them in here?" I ask

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah it is. I'm tired of being mad at them. I miss them so much, I thinks it's time to forgive them, if my accident taught me anything it's that you don't know what's going to happen in the future. I don't want to not forgive them and then one day regret it, you know?"

"I get it, but only if you're sure?"

"Yeah I am." I say

"Okay, I'm really proud of you."

"Why?" I ask

"Because you are forgiving people that ruined your life, you're being the bigger person." Ezra says

"Thank you. When will mom and dad be back with the twins? I want Ella and Byron to meet them, and I want you to be there with me." I ask him

"They should be back soon and of course I will be here." Ezra tells me. He walks over to the bed from where he was folding my cloths and kisses me.

"Do you want me to get them now?"

"Yes please, but before you do that…" I pull him by his hoodie strings until our lips crash together.

Ezra walks out of the room to go get Byron and Ella, and I can't help but have a huge smile on my face. Hopefully it goes well with Bryon and Ella, I really want to be on good terms with them again. I talk to my mom and dad about it already.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Can I talk to you to about something?" I ask after everyone else left the room._

"_You can talk to us about anything sweetie." Mom says_

"_I want to forgive Byron and Ella. I just wanted to tell you too before I did it, I wanted to know what you think?"_

"_Baby it's your life, we can't stop you even if we wanted to." Dad says_

"_I just want you to know even if I do forgive them you will always be my mom and dad, not matter what nothing is going to change that. You were there for me when I had no one, and I will always be grateful to you both. Just because I am going to try to forgive them doesn't me they will be my parents. I just wanted you guys to now that I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't be where I am today without you two."_

"_Baby we know that, and if you don't want to call us mom and dad anymore then we will understand." Mom says_

"_That's just it, you two are my mom and dad. Byron and Ella may be my biological parents but they're not my mom and dad. I just don't want anything bad to happen to them and regret holding this grudge that's it." I say and both Julie and Dave's faces wash over with relief._

"_I love you so much and I want you to know that I am so proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to forgive someone for what Byron and Ella have done to you." Mom says hugging me and kissing my head_

"_I love you both too. I really don't know what I would do without you. You guys saved me and took me in when you didn't have too. Thank you so much." I say hugging my mom back_

"_I love you both more." Dad says trying to win_

"_Nice try." I say as my dad walks over to me and we have a group hug._

_END_

"Aria?" Ella says

"You wanted to see us?" Byron says with a sad face.

"Yeah, I want to forgive you guys. I know you were doing what you think was right for your family at the time. I know they haven't let you see me all week, and I just wanted to forgive you guys. After my accident I learned that you don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, or even two minutes from now. I just don't want something to happen and end up regretting it in the future." I tell them when I am done speaking they are both crying.

"Aria I am so sorry for all the things I did and said to you. You're right I was doing what was best for me not you, I left you out in this cruel world all by yourself, and I am so sorry." Byron says

"Me too, I missed you so much" Ella says

"I would like for you to meet my kids, right now they're with their grandparents but when they get back you are welcome to meet them. To them though, you are only going to be Byron and Ella. I'm not going to lie I still don't trust you two but I am going to try." I say

"We completely understand." Ella says looking more down, I can tell their both upset about that but I don't trust them, and my kids already have grandparents I don't want to confuse them.

"You're welcome to come to our house, that's where the twins will be." I say as I look at my phone. I had just got a text from Ezra telling me that he signed my discharge papers and that my parents were just going to go straight to our house instead of coming back to the hospital.

PLL

When we all arrive to the house I get out and greet Byron and Ella who were fallowing Ezra and I.

"Wow Aria, is this your house?" Ella asks

"Yes it i." I tell them

"It's beautiful" Byron says

"Are you ready to meet them?" I ask

"Yes, we are ready, I can't believe you're letting us meet them. Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to us." Ella says. We walk inside and Ella and Byron's eyes go wide. We walk farther into the house and hear mom and dad in the kitchen.

"Mom Dad, were here" I say as we enter the kitchen.

"Baby, it's good to see you home. Are you hungry, I could make you something? This won't be ready for a while." Mom says

"No I'm good for now, and it's great to finally be home." I say with a smile

"Where are the twins?" I ask

"They're in their play room." Dave says

"Oh okay, well I'm going to see them." I say, hoping they get the double message.

"Hey guys" I say walking in to the play room, which is a mess and my OCD is kicking in, so I start to clean up.

"Aria, stop" Ezra says

"What" I ask clueless

"You don't need to be cleaning, you haven't even been out of the hospital for an hour."

"Mommy!" Both the twins yell

"Inside voices please" I say as I hug them both.

"Sorry" They both say

"I missed you guys so much" I tell them

"We missed you to mommy." Scarlett says

"Yeah we missed you too mommy." Mason copies

"Mommy had an old friend she wants you to meet, is that alright?" I ask

"Sure" I get in reply

"This is Byron and this is Ella, can you say hi?"

"Hi, I'm Scarlett. I'm two." Scarlett holds up two fingers

"Wow, you're two, you're getting old huh?" Ella asks and Scar just nods her head.

"And who is this?" Ella asks

"This is Mason, he's kind of shy. Mase, can you say hi?" I ask

"Hi"

"It's nice to meet you two." Byron says smiling.

"Can we hold them?" Ella ask

"Sure, will you go to Ella?" I ask Mason who is in my arms. I had him over and Ezra does the same with Scarlett.

"Wow, they remind me so much of you when you were this age." Byron says

"Yeah they do, I miss when you were this little." Ella says to me

A little while later Byron and Ella left. Mike was out with friends and Wesley was at his new apartment. We had all eaten a delicious dinner my parents had prepared. The twins were in bed and my mom and dad had left not long after dinner so it was just Ezra and I.

I was currently upstairs in my closet trying on cloths. None of them seemed to fit anymore, they were all baggy. Soon Ezra walks in and wraps his arms around me.

"What's wrong baby?" Ezra asks

"Nothing fits, it's all too big." I tell him

"That's because when you were in the hospital you lost a lot of weight, you're all skin and bones. I can even see you ribs." Ezra tells me

"On the bright side you are home, with our beautiful kids and you are doing well. Let's just focus on the positive right now, okay?" Ezra says

"You're right, thank you." I say kissing him. Soon it gets pretty heated and we make our way to the bed. Ezra and I hadn't been intimate since we broke up. The rest of the night Ezra made sweet passionate love to me. It was one of the best nights in a while.

**Aria is home finally. I hoped you liked it thank you for reading. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I start working at Victoria's Secret this summer with one of my sisters. I am super excited!**


	28. Chapter 28

**4 Ezria- No that was no the last chapter. I haven't been about to write for a few days because I've been busy, but last night I started on chapter 32.**

**JoJo Sky- I changed that word so many times. It keep putting it back so I gave up... :)**

**Here's chapter 28, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 28

Aria's POV

I woke up the next morning all tangled up with Ezra. We had the best night last night, it was amazing. My phone starts to ring and I pick it up before it wakes Ezra.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Hey its Annie, is now a bad time?" Annie asks

"No, Ezra is just asleep, what's up?" I ask

"Okay well I know you just got out of the hospital so I want to know what you want to do about your tour. We can postpone, we can cancel, it's your choice what we do but we need to meet up and discus it, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, but I don't want to cancel or postpone. I am fine now, I can do it I just don't want to let my fans down, you know?" I tell her

"I completely understand where you're coming from, but your health is more important. We need to make sure you are healthy before I sign you up for a two month tour. Can you meet me around one?" Annie asks

"Yeah that's fine, where do you want to meet?" I ask

"Meet me at are normal Starbucks?"

"See you there." I tell her. I roll over and lie on top of Ezra and start kissing him. When he starts to kiss me back I stop and roll off him.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Ezra whined

"Because, we need to get up and get dressed and go check on our kids." I tell him with a smirk.

"Five more minutes." Ezra says kissing my neck, lips, and ears.

"Babe, come on." I say giggling as Ezra was tickling my ear and neck.

"Fine, what are we going to do today?" Ezra asks

"Well I have a meeting with Annie about my tour at one, than we're free the rest of the day." I tell Ezra

"Are you still going on tour?" Ezra asks

"Yes for sure, Annie wants to postpone it until I am one hundred percent healthy but I really don't want to do that. I made a commitment to my fans and I don't want to let them down." I explain

"I get what you are saying but Annie is right baby, your health comes first. You're fans would understand that too, you just got out of the hospital yesterday." Ezra says

"I know but it's a week away I will be fine by then. I do not want to postpone it, I want to keep up with what was planned. I can always take a break if I need to." I tell him

"Okay, you ready to get up" Ezra ask

"Yeah" I say as I kiss him and hop out of bed.

Ezra's POV

Aria had gone to her meeting with Annie about her tour. I had very special plans to day for her. I am going to propose I already talk to her dad about it.

_FLASHBACK:_

_I had to go to U.C. Berkeley to fix some stuff for next year and decided to ask him then._

"_Sir, can I come in." I knock on his door._

"_Ezra, thank you so much for coming you, you are a life saver .Now, what do you need?" Dave ask with a smile_

"_I need to ask you something important." I tell him_

"_Okay what is it?" Dave asks _

"_Um, I want to ask Aria to marry me, and I would like your permission." I ask him nervously_

"_Ezra, I wouldn't want anyone else to marry my daughter. You make Aria and the twins happy and that is all I could ask for. So yes I give you my permission to marry Aria." Dave says with a huge smile._

"_Thank you sir, you have no idea how much this means to me." I tell him_

"_Is that all?" Dave asks_

"_Yes sir, thank you again for everything. Not just for giving me permission but for finding me for Aria and giving me this job." I thank him_

"_No problem son." I walk out of his office on cloud nine. I can wait for Aria, the twins and I to finally be a family not by word but actually on paper._

_End._

Not long after I asked for permission and bought the ring Aria got into the accident. The ring is an eighteen karat white gold with halo. I had the inside engraved to say '_Forever yours B-26'_ it was perfect and I couldn't wait for her to wear it. I was pretty nervous to propose, I wasn't afraid she would say no I was just nervous. Julie and Dave were going to watch the twins tonight for me and I am going to surprise Aria. I am planning on it just being the two of us in a secluded area, because I know Aria likes her privacy. I snap out of my thoughts when Scarlett pulls on my pant leg.

"Daddy" Scarlett says

"Yes princess." I ask pulling her up into my lap and kissing her head.

"Can we watch a movie, with you daddy?" Scarlett asks with her signature pouty face that she knows I can't say no to.

"Of course baby, what do you two want to watch?" I ask her with a smile

"I don't know, Mason what do you want to watch?" Scarlett ask

"You can pick I don't mind what we watch." Mason says

"Can we watch Aladdin?" Scarlett asks with a smile

"Yeah, I like that movie!" Mason says

"Aladdin it is than!" I say as I get up to put it Aladdin.

"Do you guys want some popcorn?" I ask

"Yes please." They both say already fixated on the movie that is only playing previews.

I bring back the popcorn as my kids cuddle up to me and eat it. Once we finish the movie we go and pack both their bags for the night so they can stay at their grandparents. After we finish packing I load both their bags into the car and take them to Dave and Julies.

When I get home I see Aria's car in the garage I park my car right next to hers and walk in the house.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" I ask as I watch her put away groceries.

"Just putting the groceries I bought away, we were running low so I stopped at the store on the way home. Where are the twins?" Aria asks as she finishes up.

"I took them to your parents' house, I wanted to have a date night. Maybe dinner and a walk down the beach or something." I say hoping to not give away what I planned.

"That sounds perfect." Aria says as she walks over and kisses me.

"Why don't you go get ready, and I will make the reservation and be right up." I say as I kiss her back and she walks up stairs. I make the reservation and head up to get ready as well. Aria had just got out of the shower when I walked in.

"Are you getting a shower?" Aria asks

"Yes, I am. So how was your day, did you work all the tour stuff out?" I asked her

"Yes we did, we are going to carry on as I would if I hadn't gotten in the accident. I convinced her that if I got too tired, in too much pain, or felt too weak that I would take a break. She protested but finally gave in, which saved me a lot of time, because I was not going to give up." Aria tells me.

"Okay so when do we hit the road?" I ask as I get out of the shower and Aria is putting on makeup.

"Um, we leave next Saturday. My first concert is Sunday and we go on from there." Aria tells me and starts to blow dry her hair as soon as she finishes I ask my next question.

"Why is your first concert?" I ask

Aria's POV

"I think its Nashville, but I may be wrong. Actually now that I think about it is, because ewe have something to do with the CMA" I say

"Oh okay." Ezra says with a smile, as I finish curling my hair and walked into my closet.

"What time did you make the reservation for? Also, you will not believe what town is on my tour schedule." I tell him.

"At six at BOA steakhouse, and what town?" Ezra ask curios

"I love that place, and Rosewood. I couldn't believe it. Although I could really go for the Grille right now, I still can't believe it." I say as I walk out of my closet in a formal tropical holiday date outfit. It is a buntish orange dress, nude heels, and a few accessories. I loved this outfit and the way I did my hair and makeup made everything pop.

"Wow you look good." Ezra says as he walks out of his closet in a light blue button down shirt and some beige pants. The blue shirt made his eyes pop even more than normal, he looked so hot.

"Thank you, you look so good as well." I say as I kiss him.

"You ready?" He asks

"Yeah, let's go." I say

After an amazing dinner Ezra drove me to the beach. We were walking down the beach hand in hand it was really romantic, just like the movies. All of a sudden Ezra stops and looks at me.

"Why did you stop?" I ask curios

"Aria, I am so glad your dad found me for you. I was so lost without you, and now our two beautiful children. I was so happy when I found out about them. When your mom told me that you had been in an accident I literally went out of my mind, I was so worried that I would lose you."

"I know that you told me, and I'm glad we found you too." I say interrupting him

"Let me finish." Ezra says with a smile. I just nod in return and he continues

"As I was saying I am so glad you are okay, but it also made me realize what I had right in front of me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so…" Ezra got down on one knee, my heart was beating so fast I was sure Ezra could hear it. Was this really happening?

"Will you marry me?" Ezra asks all I can do is nod my head, I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." I say with tears in my eyes as I'm finally able to speak. Ezra pulls out the eighteen karat white gold with halo and places it on my left ring finger. It fits perfect and I know that this is meant to be my ring.

"I know you might not want to take it off but on the inside of the ring is something special, I can tell you or you can look for yourself." Ezra says, I take the ring off and look in the inside. It was engraved and said _'Forever yours B-26'._

"It's perfect." I say as I give it back to Ezra to put it back on my finger. That's when I notice the photographer, and I start to freak out. This was supposed to be a private intimate moment between Ezra and I and their the paparazzi go. It was weird though he was the only one, normally the come in groups. I go to say something but Ezra interrupts me.

"I hired him, he's an old friend of mine. I wanted this special moment to be captured. Plus I promised your dad that I would have pictures of it so…" Ezra starts to say but I cut him off by a kiss.

"You asked for my father's permission to marry me?" I ask

"Yeah, believe it or not he said yes pretty fast. He told me that he wouldn't want you to marry anyone else. He also said that I made you and the twins happy and that s all he could ask for." Ezra tells me.

"You are the best, you know that?" I say as I kiss him again and we leave and head home. The rest of the night we made passionate love again for the second night in a row.

**Okay so the links for the dress and ring are on my bio, if you have any questions let me know. Anyway hope you liked it, thanks for reading. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I have a summer birthday. Whens your birthday?**


	29. Chapter 29

**P.S I for got to put this in one of the chapters but Mike, Ella, and Byron went home before Ezra proposed. **

**Hope you like this chapter! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 29

Ezra's POV

I woke up before Aria and just stared at her gorgeous sleeping form, she is so beautiful. When she's sleeping she just looks so peaceful and perfect, like nothing or no one has hurt her. I am actually really excited to go on tour with her. I've always wanted to travel the world, and now I get to do that with two amazing kids and a very beautiful fiancé.

Aria starts to stir so I wake her up with a kiss.

"Morning baby, how did you sleep?" I ask

"I had an amazing sleep, what about you?" She asks

"Ditto, are you hungry?"

"A little, what time are we picking up the twins?"

"Whenever we want. How about we go out and have a nice breakfast, then go pick up our kids?"

Aria's POV

"Sounds perfect, let me just get ready and we can leave." I say, I didn't worry about taking a shower, but I did fix my makeup, put my hair into a bangs braided pony tail, and put on a cute sun dress. I couldn't stop looking at the beautiful ring on my finger, it was just so surreal. I am engaged to the most perfect sweet man on the planet. I couldn't believe it.

Ezra and I got in the SUV and started to drive to Square One Dining. It's an amazing breakfast joint, everything is so good. Ezra had never tried it so I suggested it.

"So what are you getting?" Ezra asks, pulling me away from looking at my ring.

"I get the pancakes with a fruit bowl on the side." I tell him and go back to gazing at my ring and thinking about the tour. I haven't really thought about it until now, but what will people in rosewood think when I come back?

"I think I will get that as well, do you like it?" Ezra asks but I didn't hear him because I was in my own world.

"Aria? Aria!" Ezra says kind of loudly.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask clueless

"You okay, you were zoned out for a minute." Ezra says

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking." I tell him

"About what?" Ezra asks after we order our food.

"Just, I'm kind of nervous to go back to Rosewood. What will people think about me, will they spread rumors?" I ask him

"Aria, I thought you were excited to go back to your home town, and it doesn't matter what the people in Rosewood say or think it's not going to change anything." He tells me

"You have a point." I tell him as I mess with my ring some more.

"Do you like it?" Ezra asks again talking about the ring.

"I love it, it is perfect. If we went shopping together I would have picked this same one." I tell him with a huge smile. I LOVED the ring SO much. All of a sudden my face drops and I realize something.

"What, what's wrong?" Ezra asks worried.

"I haven't told any of my friends or Mike." I say. I get out my phone and take a picture of the ring and attach it to a group message saying 'Ezra proposed!' I sent it to all my cast mates, Hanna, Ali, Spencer, Emily, and Mike. I got a bunch or replies saying congrats and that the ring was beautiful. I sent a thank you to everyone and started to talk to Ezra again.

"Mike already knows." Ezra says

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I asked him first…" Ezra trailed off

"You ask him for permission to marry me?" I ask amazed that he would take my brother into consideration.

"Yes I thought it would be good to ask him as well as Dave. You and Mike are so close now, is that okay?" Ezra asked

"Of course, thank you! I love you." I tell him

"I love you more." Ezra says

"I don't think so…" I say as I lean over the table and kiss him.

We left the restaurant a little while later and headed to pick up Mason and Scarlett. As soon as we walk through there my parents were running up to me.

"Congratulations!" Mom says

"Thank you, how were the twins?" I ask

"Lovely as always, now let me see!" Mom says impatiently about my ring. As soon as I show her she squeals.

"It's gorgeous, I love it! Good job Ezra, you have great taste." Mom tells Ezra.

"It's very beautiful sweetie." Dad says

"Thank you, so where are the twins?" I ask

"There playing upstairs." Dave says, we talk for a little while before the twins both come running down the stairs.

"Mommy, Daddy!" They yell

"Hey guys did you have fun?" I ask

"Yes ma'am, grandpa played cars with me." Mason tells us with a smile taking up his whole face.

"Grandma played dress up with me, it was so fun!" Scarlett squeals.

"I'm glad you guys had fun." Ezra says as he picks up Scarlett and I pick up Mason.

"Daddy did you do it?" Scarlett tries to whisper.

"Do what?" I ask

"I did Scar, look at mommy's hand." Ezra says with a smile. Scarlett looks at my hand and her face brightens if even possible.

"It's even more prettier on. Mommy, daddy told and showed me and Mason the ring and asked if we liked it. I told him it looked like a princess ring." Scarlett tells me.

"Thank you sweet heart, you guys ready to go?" I ask

"Yes ma'am." They both say

"Alright say by to grandma and grandpa." I tell them, after we leave we head home.

PLL

(Later that night)

We leave in a few days to go on tour and I still have to pack Mason, Scarlett, and my own bag. Luckily Ezra will help me get both the twins packed. We have to pack for two months, and on top of that their toddlers, which are messy so we have to pack extra, this will be insane.

Fortunately it's not going to be like my first tour where we went to different states and they had different temperature. It was terrible, I went from somewhere like New York which was freezing to Florida which we warm. I had so many cloths I had to pack it was crazy.

"Ezra have you started packing yet?" I ask

"Yes I have, do you need help?" He asks

"No, I just was wondering. Are you excited to travel the world with me and our beautiful children?" I ask with a smile.

"I can't wait we are going to have so much fun! I do have a question and I understand if you don't want to answer." Ezra says

"What is it?" I ask sweetly

"Um, well have you ever thought about how much easier it would be to have the twins out in the open? I'm just saying it would be so much easier on you. I don't really want them in the spotlight but have you ever thought about it?" Ezra asks

"Yeah I've thought about it, but like you said I don't want them in the public eye. Also, Ezra people are very cruel I just don't want my kids exposed so early to the media. I mean if they get caught then I will come out and tell people my real story, but until we are both ready, I think we should still keep them a secret. You know what I mean?" I ask him.

"I get it, I was just wondering. You know you are an amazing mother, our kids are really lucky. I wish I had a mother half as amazing as you." Ezra says making me smile from ear to ear.

"You're a pretty amazing daddy too, you know that. Both of our children adore you to pieces."

"Thank you, how are you feeling you did just get out of the hospital a few days ago?" Ezra asks.

"I'm good, just a little tired." I tell him

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"I need to pack a little more, then I can go to bed."

"Okay, do you want help so you can get it done faster?" Ezra ask again.

"Sure, will you hand me that right there?" I ask pointing to one of the stacks of cloths.

I had finally finished my first bag that I have to pack, and Ezra and I were now watching a movie. I loved nights like this that Ezra and I cuddle and watch TV not having to worry about work early then next morning.

Luckily when I was in a coma I didn't miss the Pretty Little Liars wrap party. It was tomorrow and I don't know why but I am actually excited for it. I guess it's because I'm so used to seeing the cast and crew every day and now that we are on hiatus and I was in a coma I haven't seen them in a while. I miss them.

Ezra and I soon fall asleep with me snuggle into his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around me.

**Hope you guys like it! The next chapter is the wrap party is the next chapter, what will happen? Thanks for reading.-XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I love to shop! I go shopping a lot!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 30

Aria's POV

Today was the wrap party, and I'm not going to lie I'm nervous but so excited. Last time Ezra was near the cast hence Ian, he got really angry. I just don't want him to get jealous again, Ian and I are just friends, really close friends. Ian has always been there for me, I told him everything that happen and how I ended up here and he's told me things that no one else knows.

I look over at Ezra and see he's still asleep and decide to go write and play some before everyone wakes up. I walk down stairs to my studio and start to write. I then walk over to my guitar from its case, and start to play, I hear something I like that would match my lyrics. The song I wrote is title Glass (by Thompson Square).

Once I completely finish the song, I start to play and sing it.

"Trying to live and love,

With a heart that can't be broken,

Is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened.

Yeah, we both carry baggage,

We picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently,

And I will do the same." I sing.

"We may shine, we may shatter,

We may be picking up the pieces here on after,

We are fragile, we are human,

And we are shaped by the light we let through us,

We break fast, cause we are glass.

We are glass." I finish as Ezra walks in.

"Hey." Ezra says as I open my eyes. I jump not knowing he was there.

"Hey, when did you get there?" I ask holding my heart.

"Not long, that was beautiful. Couldn't sleep again?" He asks

"No just woke up early, and on the tour I really don't have time to write much so…" I trail off.

"I like it, what's it called?" Ezra asks

"Glass."

"Will you play the whole thing for me? Please, I love hearing you voice." Ezra pleads.

"Sure" I say and start to play it again. After I finished I open my eyes to see Ezra standing there with a huge smile.

"What?" I ask

"That was beautiful, did you just write that this morning?" Ezra asked

"Yeah, and thank you."

"Did you ever write any songs about me or your parents?" I froze up I did write songs about him and my parents, it was just how I was feeling one night and I wrote them. The one I wrote about Ezra is called 'Wrong Again' (by Martina McBride).

"Yeah, I did. There were different songs about you, my parents, Spencer. I was really depressed when I wrote them, I was also pregnant, and with those hormones, teenage hormones, and all the sadness I was feeling I wrote them." I tell him

"Can I hear the one you wrote about me?"

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He says

"Okay…" I say as I start to play. As I was singing, all the emotions I was feeling came back and tears started to roll down my face. Once I finish Ezra ran over to me and held me tight with tears in his own eyes.

"I am so sorry I made you feel that way. I love you so much!" Ezra says as he kisses away my tears.

"I know that now, and I love you too." I tell him

"Are you hungry?" I ask

"Yeah I am."

"What should I make for breakfast, because as soon as we go on tour there aren't very many home cooked meals? It's just fast food, sit down restaurants, and hotel room serves. So we might want to cook our favorites before we leave, we won't have it for about two months. Actually that's not true, we go to Nashville a few times and that's where mom's mother live and I will go see her." I tell him

"Oh I didn't know Julies was from Nashville." Ezra says

"Yeah she is. My grandma is the best. I love her to death. She is also an amazing cook. She's where I got the name Hale."

"Do you like Nashville?"

"I love Nashville, there's just something about it. As soon as I land there I feel like I can breathe again, like I'm home. If it wasn't for my acting career I would be living there." I tell him

"I think I saw an interview where you said that."

"You probably did, it was most likely my CMT Country Christmas interview." I tell him thinking back to when I said that in an interview.

"Yeah that was it, because I remember you talking about you favorite Christmas album of all time."

"Anyway what do you want for breakfast?" I ask

"How about pancakes, bacon, and eggs?" Ezra suggests

"Okay, why don't you go get the twins ready, and I will cook breakfast." I tell him

"Okay."

I walk into the kitchen and start to cook chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs. Soon the twin and Ezra were down stairs talking and laughing, which makes me smile.

"Do you need any help?" Ezra asks after he puts the twins in their seats.

"If you want to grab everyone drinks, that would be great." I tell him

"Okay, Mason, Scarlett, what do you guys want to drink?" Ezra asks

"Can I get Apple?" Mason asks

"Yeah daddy I want apple too." Scarlett pitches in.

"Apple juice it is then. Baby what do you want?" Ezra ask me

"Just coffee please, do you remember how I like it?" I ask him

"Of course I do, how could I forget?" Ezra smiles

I finally finish and sit down with all the food. We all start talking and enjoying our meal together as a family.

"So Mason, Scarlett are you guys exited to go back on tour?" I ask

"Yeah, are we going to see grammie and grammpy this time?" Mason asks. Grammie and grammpy are my mom's parents from Nashville.

"Yes we are, are you excited?" I ask again

"Yes, I can't wait!"

"What about you Scar?" I ask

"I can't wait either, but mommy I don't want to be on that bus again. It was boring." Scarlet tells me

"I know sweat heart, but you daddy will be with us this time. Also, you can do more, and have more toys this time." I tell her

"Is auntie Steph going to be with us?" Scarlett asks

"Yes she will, she can't wait to see you both." I tell them as we carry on eating.

"So what do you guys want to do today before you go over to grandma and grandpa's?" I ask

"Can we go to the park mommy?" We haven't been in a while." Mason says

"Yeah mommy I want to go to the park, can we also get cupcakes after like we normally do?" Scarlett asks

"Of course, only for a little while though. Mommy and daddy have somewhere to be tonight." I tell them

"Yayyy!" They both cheer

After we all get ready we head to the park. Ezra and I snuggled on the bench for a little while until it came time to go.

"Mason, Scarlet let's go!" Ezra shouts and they come running up to us.

"Can we stay a little while longer, please?" Scarlett and Mason Both use their puppy dog face.

"Don't you guys want cupcakes?" I ask

"Baby, why don't we let them stay for a few more minutes?" Ezra says cracking with their puppy dog faces.

"Way to crack Ezra, they always give me that look. Also, we have to go. So let's go guys." I say smirking

"Fine, let's go." The twins say

After we get cupcakes we head home and Ezra and I immediately start to get ready. We have the season wrap party starting in four and a half hours. We still have to get both the twins ready along with their bags. Get ourselves ready, and drive the twins to my parents so we won't be late. I hate when we are late, it drives me crazy I am always either early or on time. Never late!

We drop the twins off and head to the party. I am still nervous about how Ezra will react with the paparazzi talking about Ian and I. As soon as we get there we pull the car up to the valet and hope out. There are paparazzi everywhere telling my name. Ezra grabs my hand and leads me inside.

"Goose!" Ashley yells

"Ash, how are you?" I hug her and she sees the ring.

"WAIT! Are you engaged?" Ashley yells

"Yes I am, Ezra proposed a few days ago." I tell her

"Yay! I'm so happy for you!" She gives me a massive hug. She looks at Ezra and gets a straight face.

"You hurt her, I will stick my heel right where it don't shine." She says Dead seriously.

"I promise I won't hurt he, she means the word to me." Ezra says a Troian and Shay walk up.

"Goose is engaged!" She tells Troian and Shay

"Wow congratulations" They both say

"Thank you." I say as they both look at my ring on my hand. Troian does the same thing Ashley did less the five minutes ago.

"Lucy is my little sister, so if you hurt her I will kill you. Don't think I won't." Troian says

"Yeah don't hurt her." Shay says Ezra gulps and just nods.

"Goose!" I look behind me to see all the guys and Ian calling my name.

"Shmian!" I say as I give him a hug, I could feel Ezra tense.

"Hey they need picture like they do every year so we should go before Lindsey gets drunk again this year." Ian says and we all laugh

"Babe, I have to go take picture. Will you be okay, I mean you can come with us if you want but you don't have to." I tell him

"I'll be fine, go ahead. I love you." Ezra says

"I love you too." I say as I kiss him and leave the table.

After a long extremely fun night Ezra and I curl up in bed ago right to sleep.

**Hoped you like it, thanks for reading. Please review. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I love to curl up with some hot coffee and read fanfictions!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I don't own PLL**

**P.S. Did you like the ring?**

Chapter 31

Aria's POV

Today is the day we leave for my tour. I can't wait, I am so excited to start my tour again. Especially with both my kids and Ezra, we are going to have so much fun. We had finally finished packing last night, which took forever it felt like.

We woke up really early and headed to the airport to meet Steph and the rest of the group so we could all fly to Nashville for the Country Music Awards. I was nominated for five different categories. I wasn't anticipating on winning any but it was still crazy to even be nominated. As soon as we landed I felt that breathe of relief that I always feel when I get here.

Everyone got off the plane and headed to the awaiting car to take us to the Country Music Awards. We shielded the twin so they wouldn't be seen by the masses of fans and paparazzi. I signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with fans before departing the airport.

Once we got there I walked to go practice before we actually have to preform tomorrow. We have practice tonight and tomorrow morning just to make sure things work before we go live. I will also be presenting an award as well.

After hours of practice it was time to call it a night. The twins were already asleep before I even finished. Everyone headed to the hotel that was reserved for us performers and presenters. Every year they reserve a hotel for all of us so we won't be harassed by fans and paparazzi.

PLL

They next morning everyone meets at Bridgestone Arena to practice. When we all finish we head our own ways to get some rest and get ready. The twins were staying with my grandma and grandpa from here.

I ended up winning three of the five I was nominated for with was just absolutely gratifying. I won _Single of the Year, Female Vocalist of the Year, _and _New Artist of the Year_ I just couldn't believe it. I was so happy and honored to accept these three awards. During my speech I snuck the twin's first names in there without anyone knowing. Only the people who knew about them and their names would know. I did it because they are my light, I would not be anywhere without them.

I walk backstage to where Ezra was waiting for me. He look so good in his tux, I could jump his bones right then and there.

"Congratulations, I'm so proud of you!" Ezra says with a huge smile as he hugs me tight.

"Thank you." I say hugging him back, I couldn't keep the gigantic smile off my face. As soon as we break apart my phone which I apparently forgot to turn off started to ring. It was Mike.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey we were just watching the CMA's, we are so proud of you." He tells me. "I'm going to put you on speaker, it that alright?" Mike asks

"Sure." I say. As soon as he puts me on speaker I can hear Ella and Byron in the background yelling into the phone there congratulations. I also hear an unfamiliar voice in the background as well.

"Well thank you, I can't believe it. I wasn't expecting anything at all." I tell him

"Well you deserve it, hey when are you coming to Rosewood on tour?" Mike asks

"In a few weeks, why?" I ask

"Well for one I miss you guys, I also miss our late night talks. Two I have someone who is a huge fan and sitting in this room right now that wants to meet you." Mike tells me

"I miss you too, and who are you talking about?" I ask confused

"My girlfriend." He say and I can tell he was smiling through the phone.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me about this girlfriend of yours? What's her name?" I ask

"Her name is Katie and I had a lot on my mind. We have been dating for a few months, do you want to talk to her? She is like your biggest fan." Mike says the last part in a fake girl voice.

"Ha ha, and no not right now, sorry, I really need to go. The show is almost over and my phone is already blowing up with text. I will call you tomorrow when we get on the road. I love you, night." I tell him

"I love you to, congrats again. I can't wait to see you guys and that ring of yours." Mike says the last part in a whisper.

"I can't wait to see you either." I tell him and hang up. I look at my phone and I had fifty two text since I got on the phone with Mike. Not counting the Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook notifications. I also have tons of calls and voicemails.

Ezra and I walk out the door that leads back to our seats. We walk hand I hand, I'm surprised the paparazzi hasn't seen my ring and made up some wacky story about it. Trust me I am NOT complaining, it's just weird, like the clam before the storm.

After the show is over Ezra and I get into the vehicle, where the driver drives us to my grandparents instead of the hotel. We decided to stay at their house so I could spend more time with them and we wouldn't have to wake the twins when we got home. Plus they wanted to meet Ezra and they had enough room for my whole touring group anyway.

When Ezra and I got to my grandparents' house it was about one thirty in the morning. We had to be up by three thirty to be on the bus by four so we could make it to my first tour place. I was so exhausted as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

PLL

The next morning we met the bus at four just liked planed so we could start traveling on my tour. I was so excited to be preforming in all the different places again, to play a few of my new songs as well.

Once we were all on the bus the twins, Ezra, and I cuddled in the back on the bed together to get more sleep. Steph was asleep in one of the convertible bed in the front along with the rest of the Lu crew and team. It was going to be a long drive, but so worth it.

Around nine o'clock everyone started to wake up. We all ate breakfast and started to play games and do silly things we do every time we're on the bus. Ezra look at me weird.

"So this is what being on a tour bus is like?" Ezra asked

"Sometimes, when everyone isn't sick of being on here and not tired. When we're all tried, it gets pretty bad. Everyone is cranky." I say joking, we all laugh thinking about the last tour.

"DO you remember last time on the tour where we did that Instagram video? That was so funny." Steph says

"Yeah that was great. Do you remember when papa smurf was talking about that putting? Now that was great." I say, and we all break out laughing.

We told stories for a little bit before we all had to get ready, especially me. We were about an hour away from my first tour stop so I had to get ready to perform. I sit down and let Scotty and Kelsey fix me up. After that was done I put on my cloths, then played with my twins before I had to go do my job.

After the concert, I was so tired so we stopped by Starbucks to get some caffeine. I have another concert tonight so I really needed it.

**Hope you like it, I know it's shorter than normal. Anyway thanks for reading. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: I might write a sequel… Who would like that?**


	32. Chapter 32

**The next chapter is the last one until the sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed my first story. I have plenty of ideas for future stories. The next story I will be writing will be called How it All Happened. It will be out within the next month hopefully before, as for the sequel that will be out when I start writing it... Thank you to everyone who ready and reviewed my story, love you guys! :)**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I don't own PLL**

Chapter 32

Aria's POV

We have been on tour for a few weeks and it was finally time to tour in Rosewood, to be honest I was kind of nervous and was dreading it. It's not that I didn't want to go there, I mean I miss Mike dearly. But it was still kind of awkward with Byron and Ella. I still don't trust them, I feel bad that I don't, but I couldn't help it, they abandon me when I needed them the most. I don't know if I will ever be able to completely forgive them for that.

I talked to Mike a few times in the last few weeks and he said Byron and Ella really want us to stay with them. I just could do that, that would be like pretending the past never happened, and it did. Plus we had nine of us that were actually touring, my stylists Scotty and Kelsey, My band Scotty A, Lance, and Matt. Then there are Steph, Ezra, Mason, Scarlett and myself, there just wasn't enough room.

When I told them that we could stay with them I could tell Ella seemed really depressed through the phone. I felt bad, but it wasn't a lie, we did actually need to stay together.

We finally arrived in Rosewood, and the first place we went was to the house to see Mike. It was really weird being there again, it almost hurt. I started to tear up, but quickly wiped them away. I was not going to cry, this was part of my past. The rest of the bad was either staying in the bus and sleeping or going shopping in Philly.

Aria!" Mike yell as he runs out of the house.

"Mike!" I say as I embrace him in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much!" He says in my ear

"I missed you too!" I look down to see both the twins calling Mikes name.

"Uncle Mikey what about us?" Scarlett asks

"Yeah uncle Mikey we're down here." Mason say and I can't help but giggle along with Mike.

"I miss you guys to!" Mike says picking them both up as they start to giggle.

"We missed you too uncle Mikey!" Mason says laughing

"Yeah uncle Mikey, we missed you." Scarlett giggles and kissed his cheek

"Alright lets go inside, I have someone I want you to meet." Mike tells me

"Oh sorry Ezra, man it's good to see you too." Mike says to Ezra giving him a hand shake after I take Mason from him.

We walk inside and I immediately smell something I haven't smelt in years. Not just the home smell that I always missed, but Ella had cooked my old favorite meal. I wondered if my room stayed the same or if they got rid of all my stuff. I wouldn't be surprised if it was just a guest room now.

"Aria!" Ella yells

"I missed you." She says and hugs me, I can't help but feel a little awkward.

"I miss you to." I tell her

"How are you guys?" Ella asks the twins as a pretty girl walks into the room with Mike and immediately stops. She just looks at me with wide eyes. She's tall and skinny with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Good." Mason and Scarlett both say

"Mommy, can we play now?" Mason asks

"Of course, Ezra did you bring their bag in?" I ask

"Yeah, come on guys. Ar, if you need me just call me."

"Okay." I smile.

"Ar, this is Katie. Katie this is my sister Aria, or Lucy as you know her." Mike introduces us.

"I can't believe this is happening. I am a huge fan!" Katie says

"Awe well thanks, it's nice to meet you." I tel her with a smile

"I know you probably get this a lot but you're tiny, a lot tinnier in person then in picture." She tells me

"Yeah, I do get that a lot." I laugh

"Um, can I have you autograph, and maybe a picture. This is like the best day of my life." She says

"Sure, Mike will you take the picture?"I ask him

"Yeah, oh let me see that ring. I never saw it Ezra just asked me." Mike says as I handed him the camera with my left hand. I show him and he just smiles.

"It's perfect for you." Mike tells me

"Wow, you engaged? Congratulations!" Katie says

"Thank you, both of you." I say and we take the picture.

"Oh Mike are you coming to my concert tonight or tomorrow?" I ask him

"Yeah I was planning to, why?"

"I just need to let security know that you will be there. Did you invite Katie?" I ask look at her.

"Not yet." Mike says

"Oh well, you're welcome to come if you would like." I tell her, as soon as that comes out of my mouth my phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" I ask

"Goose!" Ashley yells in to the phone and Mike just laughs and tells Katie who is was.

"Ash, what's up?" I ask

"Nothing much I was just wondering how your tour was going so far?"

"Really good, how was Parris?" I ask her

"Great but I missed my shopping buddy." She tell me

"Well we will just have to go again together." I tell her

"Put her on speaker." Mike tells me

"Hey Ash, I'm putting you on speaker, Mike want to say hi."

"Oh okay."

"Hey Ashley, how are you?" Mike asks

"Good Mikey, how are you?" Ashley says

"Good, now that my sister is here." Mike says

"Screw you Mikey, way to rub it in my face." Ashley says joking

"Hey Ashley, do you want to meet my girlfriend?" Mike asks

"Sure, since when have you had a girlfriend though?"

"That's what I asked him, he didn't even tell me about her." I tell Ashley

"Hey, you guys always tease. I didn't want you acting like, well you guys." Mike says defensively

"Grow up, do you see how we treated Aria when she told us about Ezra?" Ashley asks laughing

"No, but you do always tease her. You are Ashley Benson, queen of bluntness and teasing." Mike say and we all laugh.

"Anyway, her name is Katie." Mike says

"Hi, I love you guys' show. It's amazing!" Katie says

Well it's nice to meet Mikey's girlfriend and thank you. It's a lot of fun on set right Goose?"

"Right." I say laughing thinking about set. We talk for a little bit longer before hanging up. Mason comes running to me,

"Mommy I'm hungry." He tells me as he climbs in my lap. I hear a gasp come from Katie.

"You're a mom?" She asks shocked

"Yeah I am to twins." I say as Ezra walks out with Scarlett in his arms.

"Hey Ar their hungry, do you want to go get something, or I could go and you could stay here?" Ezra ask

"No, we can go. Let me just tell Ella and we can go to the Grille or somewhere. We do need to be back in about two hours though to get ready, so maybe we can take the twins to the park?" I say

"Sounds good to me." Ezra says

"Do you guys want to go with us?" I ask Mike and Katie

"Sure, do you want to Katie?" Mike asks her

"I would love too!" We all head out to Mikes car and he drives us to the Grille.

Once we arrive to the Grille, we all walk up to the hostess stand and ask for a table for six. I sign a few autographs and take a few more picture before we all sit down.

"Wow, does that happen a lot?" Katie asks

"Yeah it does, you should see how much worse it is in LA. It is crazy." Mike tells her.

"It's not that bad. I mean yeah I have people come up to me all the time, but I guess I'm just used to it." I say

"Yeah it does get pretty bad, especially when you want privacy. That's one thing that is impossible unless you are in your own home." Ezra says

We carry on lunch for a little while before we get bombarded with fans. Somehow Mike and Ezra manage to get us out of there pretty quickly.

"Wow! That was insane!" Katie says

"Yeah well… Do you guys mind dropping us off at the park for a little while to let the twins play?" I ask

"Sure, do want us to stay and wait for you?" Mike asks

"No, we will just walk home. If we need you we will call." I tell him

Soon it's time to leave the park. The twins are exhausted and ready for a nap. Ezra and I on the other hand need to get ready for my concert tonight.

**Hope you guys liked it, let me know. Thanks for reading. –XOXO Lizzie**

**FunFact: Lizzie is not my real name, it's my middle name…**


	33. Chapter 33

**HAPPY PRETTY LITTLE LIARS DAY!**

**Here's the last chapter, hope you enjoy! I don't own PLL**

Chapter 33

Aria's POV

We headed to where I would be preforming and my team started to get me ready. I was still kind of nervous about preforming in my home town, but Ezra kept whispering sweet nothings into my ear that were quite calming. He was so great about the whole situation.

It was final time to head up to the stage and start this concert. I started to walk on stage but before I could go anywhere Ezra grabbed my arm. I turned around to look him in the eye, we didn't need words to communicate.

"You'll be fine, don't worry so much. I know you can do this, remember nothing is going to change. I love you with all my heart." Ezra whispered in my ear.

"Thank you so much, I love you too." I whisper back. I kiss him with all the passion I could muster up, and proceeded to walk on stage, looking back at Ezra smiling. Ezra was standing right off stage so I could see him any time I needed or wanted to.

I sang all the songs we had down all my fans were even singing along, which was pretty cool. When we got to the last song I decided to sing a new song that the band and I had written the first week we were on tour. I wanted to switch it up a bit, so I sang it, it's called Automatic (by Miranda Lambert).

The audience seemed to enjoy it. The concert was finally over, I don't even know why I was so nervous, until I walked back stage to my dressing room. On my mirror was an A message '_You think it's AUTOMATICally over? Think again! –A' _was what it read. It was written in jungle red lipstick, Ali's color, just like when we were in high school.

I freaked, I didn't know what to do except scream. As soon as I screamed Ezra came busting in.

"What happen, why did you screa…" He started but then stopped as soon as he saw the message. I was shaking so bad, I never thought that this would happen again. I thought after I left it would finally end, it's been three years since I've gotten an A message. I really didn't think this could happen.

Ezra immediately took ahold of me and sat down. He rocked me trying anything to calm me down.

"Shhh, it's alright. Everything will be okay." Ezra whispers, all I can do is cry, I am so scared right now.

"Ezra, I'm so scared. What is they go after you, or the twins?" I freak

"Nothing is going to happen to the twins or myself, you got that? There is nothing that will take the twins or I away from you, okay?" I just shake my head in response. I really just couldn't believe it. Finally I start to calm down, I was still shaking and had tears running down my face, when Ezra speaks up.

"Baby we need to tell the police." Ezra says I instantly freak.

"No, we will not tell the police. We can't trust them, plus if we do tell them it's not like they will be about to do anything anyway. I also have a lot more to lose mow that I'm famous, if A were to tell anymore of our secrets… We are not telling the cops!" I tell him seriously.

"Baby, we need to tell the cops, please. That person was able to get into your dressing room with all the security here, we need to tell. They are dangerous." Ezra pleads

"Exactly they're dangerous, which is why we aren't going to say anything. We will be out of Rosewood before you know it."

"Fine, but if anything else happens we are going straight to the station." Ezra says

"Babe let's just leave it alone, we won't be here very long." I tell him

"Aria." Ezra says seriously, giving me that 'just listen to me, don't fight me on this' look.

"Fine, we will. If and that is IF anything happens." I say, I still can't believe that this happen. I really thought A was gone or good. Especially since the girls said that A just disappeared, that's why Ali was able to come back.

"Good, are you ready to go?" Ezra asks

"Yeah let me get the rest of my stuff, I really want to get out of here. That thing is creeping me out." I tell him talking about the message. I finish packing up my stuff and head out to the SUV. Luckily the twins were at Ella and Byron's while we were here, I would not have wanted them to see that.

After a long day Ezra and I finally curl up in bed for some much needed sleep. I finally fell asleep anticipating the next month and a half, well at least the next few days.

Six months later: December

These past six months have been great, and luckily we haven't heard from A. The twins turned three; we got back from my tour. Ezra had started his new job at U.C. Berkeley and was loving it, we had also been planning our wedding.

I had gone back to filming, writing and recording, with concerts every weekend. I have to admit it was really tiring, going back a forth, but it was so worth it.

Now it was time for me to go on tour again, only this time Ezra and the twins would only be with me during their break. Luckily the times that they would be traveling with me would be when I wasn't in California. The rest of the time they won't be with me I will be traveling California and will be able to come home more often.

Ezra and I were set to be married in September, to be specific Labor Day. We thought it would be romantic to get married on the day we met. I was still looking for my dress, but I still had a few months. I had already picked out my bridesmaids dresses. They were a beautiful coral color, I loved them.

I can't wait for the wedding, for Ezra and I to finally be a family. In the mean time I was trying to spend as much time with my family as possible, before I have to go on tour without them. It will be the first time I will ever have to be away from them for more than a day.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I ask when we all sit down for breakfast.

"I don't know, what do you guys what to do?" Ezra asks the twins.

"Can we go to the park?" Mason asks

"Yeah, the park sounds fun." Scarlett says

"Are you guys sure you want to go to the park, we go there all the time. Plus its cold outside, we can do anything you want though." I tell them

"Well how about we go to the aquarium, or maybe the movies?" Ezra suggests

"Yeah" They say in unison. After we finally decide that we are going to go to the movies to see some kids movie, we all get ready.

Once we get there we walk inside, of course Ezra and I are in our beanies to cover our identities. Ever since my last tour fans have been crazy. They notice Ezra and I everywhere, so now Ezra has to cover up as well to hide from paparazzi, especially when we are with the twins.

After the movie, which was pretty good I might add, we headed to get something to eat for lunch. Luckily no one had noticed us yet, which I was really happy about. Hopefully we can keep disguised until we get home.

We head home after a nice family lunch. I could not wait until the future, with any luck my life would stay this good forever.

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me. If you guys want to follow my real Instagram its **_**iamkelseycochran**_**, just let me know because it is private. Anyway you guys are great. I will start writing the sequel within a few days. I want to prewrite at least 15 chapters before I put it out so… **

**Last FunFact for this story is: My favorite quote is "Every day is the start of something beautiful", I don tknow who it's by but I love quotes. What's your favorite?**


	34. Chapter 34

***Note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and favorited my story! The sequel will be out March 25, maybe before if I finish it before then. It's called **_**Our Lives**_**! **

**If you have any questions PM me or just leave a review and I will try to answer them the best I can. Love you guys! –XOXO Lizzie :)**


End file.
